Lazos Magicos
by HerMioneBlack-Potter
Summary: Sirius manda a Hermione a una misión: encontrar a su tío y primo perdidos. Lo cual no se imaginaba Hermione es con lo que se encontraría: Amistad, parte de su familia olvidada y amor. Jacob lo creyó todo derrumbado y cuando decidió volver se encontró con una vida nueva. HG/JB
1. El Viaje

**Sumary:** Sirius manda a Hermione a una misión; encontrar a su tío y primo perdidos. Lo que nunca imagino Hermione es que encontraría mucho más de lo que esperaba. Amistad, una parte de su familia olvidada y amor.

* * *

**El viaje**

¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntó por décimo octava vez, y no precisamente en el día, dentro de esas mismas horas de esa mañana. Suspiró hondamente, intentado encontrar unos minutos de calma. Tenía que organizarse bien, su mente y sus cosas. Luego de unos minutos de calma y silencio, volvió abrir sus ojos castaños y miró sus pertenencias en su cama. La mochila, que por un hechizo era más amplio por dentro, estaba casi completa. Estaba decidiendo que más prendas llevarse, si llegaba hacer frio o calor. Aun indecisa puso una mescla sabiendo que no habría problema teniendo a su mochila hechizada, obtuvo un permiso especial para eso, ella aún era menor de edad en el mundo mágico y no podía hacer magia pero gracias al permiso especial de Sirius, con ayuda también de Dumblodore, ella podía utilizar magia.

Guardo más de sus pertenencias incluyendo su nuevo celular y el mp3. Ya había averiguado a donde iría y sabía que allí hacía mucho frío en aquella zona, aunque actualmente no estaban en temporadas frías. No sabría por cuanto se quedaría pero no podía durar más de sus tres meses de vacaciones, si no encontraba en esos meses a la persona que fue encargada de buscar, tendría que volver a Hogwarts con las manos vacías.

Y nuevamente su duda incrementó. Aun no entendía porque Sirius Black le encomendó esa misión a ella; y solo a ella, sin tener que decirle a Harry sobre esto. Era algo que no entraba en su cabeza, sabía que Sirius era libre para toda justicia mágica pero se preguntó porque ella tendría que hacer ese trabajo, porque no iba él en compañía de la Orden o algo así por estilo. Pero según él, ella tendría más suerte y era ideal esa misión para ella. ¡Era el colmo! Ni siquiera conocía a la persona buscada por el Black.

Pero Sirius aseguró y suplicó que hiciera ese favor por él, no se pudo resistir y nunca antes había visto así al hombre, además los ojos grises de él brillaban de imploración parecían los ojos del gato con botas, tierno. Sin poder resistir, y con la clara idea que Sirius no la dejaría hasta que aceptará, terminó por aceptar ese favor. La misión a la que se embarcaba y se estaba preparando.

Como no podía decirles a Harry ni a Ron sobre esto, tuvo que suspender ya sus típicas vacaciones con los Weasley con excusas de que las pasaría exclusivamente con su familia e inventarles a sus padres que iría a la casa de los Weasley todo las vacaciones, prohibiéndoles a ambos lados enviarles cartas. Odiaba tener que hacer eso pero era lo justo y necesario.

Seguía sin caer en cuenta porque hacía esto por el padrino de su mejor amigo pero instantáneamente recordaba las súplicas del animago y tiempo después la charla con Dumbledore sobre la importancia de esto, no sabía aun cual era la importancia pero si estaba buscando a esa persona a lo mejor los ayudaría con Voldemort, aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse porque el enviarla a ella. Aun haciendo todas las teorías posibles solo entraba en su cabeza que podía hacerlo ella por ser muggle y no correr tantos riesgos de ser descubierta por Voldemort y los mortifagos, ella fácilmente conociendo el mundo muggle podría escabullirse con rapidez. No había otra cosa. Además con su permiso especial de hacer magia estando en peligro o por cualquier necesidad estando en territorio poco conocido no habría ningún problema.

Agarro una chaqueta y se puso su mochila. Era casi la hora acordada para verse con Sirius, Dumblodore y parte de la Orden. Aun teniendo a la Orden no sabía porque tenía que ir sola. Miró por última vez su pieza y se encaminó escaleras abajo hacia el living donde seguro sus padres estarían allí.

—Hermione—Llamó su madre con su voz dulce una vez que ella bajo las escaleras. —¿Quieres que te acompañemos?—Preguntó mientras se le acercaba.

—No es necesario, mamá. Aquí en la esquina me esperaran—Aseguró la castaña mientras tenía la mano de su madre en su mejilla.

—Aunque sea podemos verte cuando te reúnas con ellos—El señor Granger apareció pero no estaba preguntando era más una afirmación y su hija estaba completamente de acuerdo. Se encaminaron hasta la puerta en donde la castaña ubicó en la esquina a Tonks, a Remus y otra persona más. —Cuídate muchísimo, hija—Pidió su papa mientras la abrazaba.

—Lo haré—Aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

—¿Llevas todo?—Inquirió su mama. Hermione asintió. —No olvides llamarnos cuando estés con los Weasley—Pidió/recordó mientras la abrazaba. —Te quiero tanto.

—Y yo a ti. A los dos—Se corrigió cuando sintió a su padre sumarse al abrazo.

Cuando se separó, los saludó con la mano y se encaminó hacia la esquina donde la esperaban varios de la Orden. Efectivamente eran Tonks, Remus y… Sirius.

—Hermione—Le saludó Tonks con su, ahora cabello rubio con mechas oscuras, abrazándola.

—Hola—Sonrió para todos. —¿Ya nos vamos?—Preguntó.

—Pues claro—Sirius sonrió y sacó una caja de madera chica con detalles rústicos, supuso que esa era el traslador a su casa. Miró para ambos lados por los humanos y solo localizó a los padres de Hermione, que se metieron enseguida a la casa por una señal de su hija. —Sin moros a la costa, perfecto—Activó el traslador y cuando menos lo pensó Hermione ya se encontraban en la casa de los Black, algo mareada y aun sintiendo el tirón en su estómago.

Precisamente en Grimmauld Place estaban Dumblodore, Alastor Moody y… ¿Snape? ¿Qué hacía su malhumorado profesor de pociones aquí? Miembro o no de la Orden aún no se fiaba de él, para su opinión estaba más del lado de Voldemort que el de Dumblodore. Arrugo su ceño en cuanto lo vio pero despareció enseguida con la mirada celestina del Albus sobre ella.

—Señorita Granger me alegro que ya esté aquí—Sonrió cálidamente el director. —Bien sabe, Hermione, que su misión es muy complicada teniendo en cuenta que tiene que buscar al primo de Sirius en Forks, por eso la citamos aquí para que responda sus dudas y se entere cosas sobre su misión—Avisó mientras ofrecía con un gesto un asiento para la joven.

Viéndose rodeada de varios miembros de la Orden y casi en su mayoría de confianza, sacando a Snape y a Ojo loco que aún le era terrorífico, se sentó apenas. Dumblodore le había concedido que preguntara y sin esperar se dirigió hacia su derecha, donde estaba Black parado contra la pared mirando hacia su lugar.

—Sirius ¿quiero saber porque me mandas a mí y no a la Orden, tal vez?—Pregunto con la esperanza de poder saciar su duda más grande.

—Eres la indica para esto—Sonrió de lado, cruzado de brazos. Para la castaña esas palabras deberían ocultar más cosas de lo que parecía o no eran las indicadas. —Creo que no hay persona más indica que tú para esto, te lo aseguro—Insistió una vez más.

Aun así, la castaña sabía que le seguían ocultando algo, quien sabe que era pero estaba seguro que lo averiguaría con el viaje.

—¿Cómo se llama tu primo y… porque vive en Forks y no contigo?—Preguntó con cautela. Tenía que saber eso, que ella supiera los Black viven juntos o siempre están en contacto. Pero Sirius parecía haber perdido contacto con él hace ya bastante tiempo, tal vez también fue una deshora para los Black, como el animago, y se mudó para otro lugar, intentando romper todo contacto.

—Se llama Jacob Black—Se tomó un poco tiempo antes de contestar la otra duda de la castaña. —Mis abuelos Arcturus Black y Melania Macmillan además de tener a mi padre; Orion tuvieron a otro hijo más; Billy. A Billy nunca lo pusieron en el árbol genealógico porque era diferente a nosotros, muy diferente, lo mostró desde que era pequeño pues no tenía magia, o eso es lo que sé yo. Por eso, cuando aún era chiquito mandaron a Billy con otra familia y lo mantuvieron aparte, ajeno a todos nosotros.

—¿Cómo que no tenía magia si los Black son de las sangre más puras?—Hermione parecía incrédula pero a Sirius no le paso por el alto el tono en cuando pronuncio "más puras", sabía cuánto la chica odiaba a los que estaban con la igualdad de sangres puras y específicamente su madre y su elfo domestico prácticamente le escupen sobre su linaje.

—Regulus y yo le preguntamos a mi padre sobre el tío desaparecido pero nos dijo que había muerto, pero no nos cansamos y sacamos información hasta saber que lo mandaron con otra familia por no tener magia. Pero desde que encontré a Tonks estuvimos averiguando y encontramos más información, la magia de Billy era muy diferente a la de nosotros.

—¿En qué sentido diferente?

—Creo que él también era una especie de animago, era lo único que hacía. Pero yo estoy seguro que hay más cosas que no ocultaron, estoy seguro que Billy hacia magia y lo único que se dé él es que vive en Forks y que tiene un hijo, ese hijo es Jacob Black.

Hermione meditó lo que le dijo. No podía creer que las exigencias de la sangre pura llegaban tan altas, deshacerse de un familiar por no hacer magia. Pero tal y como dijo Sirius algo no cuadraba ahí y tal vez por eso recurrieron a ella, para que lo averiguara. El animago estaba confiando en ella para encontrar a su tío y primo perdidos, tanto confianza le estaba dando que reveló ese secreto familiar que resultaba tan cruel. Observó a Sirius y a Tonks.

—Por eso Sirius recurrió a ti y si no lo hacía él lo hubiera hecho yo—Saltó Tonks acerándose hacia su tío. —Según lo que encontramos Billy era algo parecido a un animago, parecido porque se transformaba en un lobo varias veces antes que lo enviaran con otra familia pero igual no especificaron por qué su situación de "parecido" —Explicó ahora ella haciendo comillas.

—Sirius—Llamó Hermione llamando su atención, también miró a Dumblodore. —¿Quieres encontrarlos porque son tu familia perdida o porque podría ayudarnos contra Voldemort? —Había dudado mucho en nombrarlo con Snape presente.

El cerebro de la castaña trabaja a mil, sacaba conclusiones y teorías muy rápidas entre ellas seguía presente varias dudas. No creería que harían tanto lio para que ella busque a los parientes perdidos del animago así como así, en todo caso Sirius exclusivamente podría ir en su compañía. Pero algo en el fondo le decía y ante lo dicho por el mismo Sirius era es que el tal Billy era una especie de animago y eso podría contribuir perfectamente con la ayuda en la lucha del Señor Tenebroso. Además si el hijo de Billy, Jacob podría fácilmente también ser animago o tener alguna especie de magia para ayudarlos, a lo mejor incluso encontraba otros aliados que los ayudaran.

No le pasó desapercibido Sirius sonrió de una forma triunfal e incluso Dumblodore parecía satisfecho con su pregunta. ¿Había pegado en el ojo? Miró al resto, todos parecía de alguna forma conformados con esa pregunta o con lo que sea que haya pasado que todos estaba igual, claro, excluyendo a Snape que seguía con su típica pose de ser-amargado-de-por-vida.

—Ves, por algo te elegí a ti para esto, Hermione—Aseguró tan confiado con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Qué…?

—Creemos que Billy por ser un Black y un animago podría ayudarnos con Voldemort, además encontraría nuevamente a su familia—Intervino a explicar Remus, quien se había mantenido muy callado. —Lo que sí Hermione, según lo que me dijo o lo que ellos encontraron Tonks y Sirius, Billy en su forma de hombre lobo no era para nada parecida a la mía—Aclaró de forma preocupada.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Hablaba de la forma animaga de Billy era un lobo y no que era un hombre lobo. Era un detalle importante; al menos no tendría que estar buscándolo en un bosque en una noche de luna llena. Un minuto…

—¿Entonces creen que Jacob también es animago? Porque si no es asó no entiendo porque me piden que lo busquen a Jacob si me dicen que el animago es Billy—Dijo confusa.

—Pues sí, así lo creemos—Contestó afirmativamente Tonks. —Pero pedimos que busques a Jacob porque suponemos que Billy sería ya un viejo y no creo que ande por allí como un chiquillo o, mejor dicho, no creemos que sea una versión de Sirius correteando por ahí en forma de perro—Especificó sacando una sonrisa a todos ante la comparación con Sirius.

—¡Oye!—Se quejó el aludido, estaba a empezando a discutir con Tonks cuando intervino Moody.

—No desviamos del tema—Intervino Moody llamando la atención con su bastón. —Ten en cuenta lo que dijo Lupin, su forma animaga no es la misma al hombre lobo que viste alguna vez en él—Señalo a Remus. —Aun así debes tener cuidado, nunca se supo con exactitud cómo era ese Black y su rara magia—Advirtió con su rara y rasposa voz.

Otra duda salió a flote en Hermione, tenías todavía unas cuantas, pero quedó inconclusa antes. Pero recordó que estaba Snape y prefirió no decirlo.

La castaña asintió. Ahora iba más confiada en ella y en su misión. Sirius la había elegido por sus cualidades intelectuales y su perspicacia. Tenía más esperanzas de saber cómo hallar a los Black, encontrarlos y unirlos nuevamente con su familia, al menos con la parte buena y que nunca los hubiera rechazado. Ahora tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería la forma lobuna de Billy o directamente como sería Billy y Jacob, si tuvieran un parecido con Sirius. Tenía tres meses para encontrarlos pero si fallaba. ¿Qué pasaba si fallaba?

—¿Qué pasa si no los encuentro en los tres meses?—Cuestionó enseguida sin darse cuenta cuando Snape arrugaba su ceño mirando a la castaña.

—No te preocupes por ello, Hermione—Tonks depositó su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Sirius, Tonks y yo nos encargaremos en buscarlos—Intervino Moody.

Para el alivio de Hermione sabría que su profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras no sería Moody ¿lo sería Remus entonces? Tenía ganas de preguntarle pero mejor lo descubriría cuando inicien las clases. Se quedaron unos minutos más en sacarles dudas a Hermione hasta que otra vez volvió el silencio.

—Ah, Señorita Granger—La aludida volteó hacia Dumblodore. —Cuando usted llegue a Forks por medio de este traslador—Que era una bota vieja, le recordó el primer traslador que utilizó antes de empezar su cuarto año. —No dude que cuando encuentre a los Black y, claro este ellos quieran venir con usted, utilice el hechizo para activar en cualquier objeto un traslador—Le entregó una cartuchera larga, la metió en su mochila.

—¿Algo más que deba saber?—Inquirió Hermione aun esperando saber porque Snape estaba presente, mirándolo de reojo.

—Se bien Señorita Granger que quiere saber porque estoy aquí—Hablo Severus desde su rincón aproximándose. —Debo decirle que tengo que estar al tanto de todo esto por si usted no aparece en los tres meses—Confesó.

¿Él iría a buscar si se perdía o le sucediera algo? Bueno es muchísimo mejor que Moody, él seguía dándole escalofríos. Antes de viaje Hermione llamó a sus padres, como había acordado cuándo llegará con los Weasley, para que todo transcurriera normal. Luego de unas advertencias más a la castaña, Dumblodore activó el traslador donde solo lo sostuvo esta vez Hermione, escucho como últimas palabras las palabras de apoyo de Tonks, Remus, Sirius y Albus para luego ser víctima de un torbellino succionador.

* * *

Bien. El primer capitulo, ojala le picó la curiosidad de como sigue, que prontó subo el próximo capitulo. ¿A donde será que termina Hermione? Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Jasper

Bueno aquí va el según capitulo.

* * *

**Jasper **

Aún estaba levitando y dando vueltas, muy rápido. Podía ver múltiples colores sin poder mantenerlos fijos en la mirada. Cuando menos lo espero aterrizó contra el duro suelo, donde su espalda no lo recibió tan bien. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el olor a pasto y a la tierra, los picos oscuros de los árboles que parecían tener un fin al ser tan altos, impidiendo la entrada de la luz aunque se filtraba por los costados. Se incorporó encontrándose perfectamente en una parte del bosque, aunque vio que la vegetación no era tan espesa así que decidió caminar por donde ella crecía que disminuía la vegetación.

Los árboles viéndolos bien no estaban tan juntos, había muchos arbustos a sus costados pero no se encimaban sobre ella. Escucha los ruidos de los pájaros incluso pero también el silencio acompañado de sus pisadas. Escuchar y sentir las hojas quebrarse debajo de sus pies. La luz se filtraba y daba un aspecto muy hermoso al paisaje donde ella iba caminando, explorando. También le daba de lleno el sol cada tanto a sus castaños ojos y a su piel.

Hermione estaba encantada con esto, el paisaje brindado era muy hermoso. Pero aun así su mente estaba sobre la tierra y analizaba su situación. Encontrar a los Black no sabría cuando tiempo le tomaría, cuanto le constaría y tampoco sabía si estaba yendo para el lado correcto para empezar. Ella solo se había guiado por su instinto. Ojala tuviera alguna visión o señal.

La idea de encontrar magos en ese lugar no le parecía loca, con la magia todo podía pasar. Pero ella tampoco era como Luna que creía en cualquier cosa posible, incluso en lo inexistente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se asomó y vio un hermoso claro de flores violetas y blancas. Se encaminó enseguida hasta allí, acortando lo creería, un atajo. Las flores desprendieron un rico olor floral, recordándole unas tardes de su infancia. Aun así no se quedó mucho tiempo allí, sabía que era de media siesta o eso era al menos lo que creería ella fijándose el sol. Recordó entonces su celular pero descubrió que la hora se había distorsionado, tal vez, producto de la magia en el traslador. Tendría que encontrar el horario correcto lo que le llevaría hablar con gente o fijarse en algún reloj de la cuidad.

Esa idea de adentrarse a la cuidad le pareció fascinante y la ponía nerviosa a la vez, de la misma forma en la que no sabría si estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Estaba pasando aquel hermoso prado de flores, no podía detenerse en aquel lugar si quería encontrar civilización… y un lugar para dormir ahora que lo pensaba, aunque llevaba una carpa en su mochila y mucha plata por las dudas, lo último le fue dado por Sirius de alguna forma para las necesidades de ella y que abarcaba para muchísimo más, estaba segura que podría vivir un año por lo menos con la plata que le dio.

Se encontró con la vegetación nuevamente de un bosque volteo por última vez al prado, para guardarlo en su memoria, y se adentró nuevamente al bosque. La mente de Hermione pasaba por muchísimas cosas mientras se encaminaba por el lugar espeso de vegetación desde su familia y amigos, hasta sus posibilidades de cuanto estaría allí, encontrar a los Black, de las cosas que podría llegar a pasarle, etc. etc.

Esta vez la vegetación era más predominante, tenía más vida y color. No le recordaba nada al tenebroso Bosque Prohibido, este era diferente y no solo por su ubicación o vegetación, solo lo sabía. Era como si lo sintiera del aire, en esa atmosfera. Solo sus pisadas acompañadas, por ahí, de algún canto de pájaros era lo único que escuchaba Hermione. Se mantenía alerta, precavida a cualquier circunstancia y con la varita en la mano. No creería que algún humano pasará por allí, no tenía pinta al menos. Aunque sí para animales salvajes.

Estaba sola y no sabría si le gustaba la idea o no. Podría indicarle lo alejada o acerca que estaba de la cuidad, lo habitable o no que era el lugar, marcaba muchas cosas. Iba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra la espiaba, escabulléndose de la luz para no ser vista ni detectada. Pero su instinto no la abandono y se sintió observada. Con la varita en mano miro a sus alrededores con más atención, intentando buscar la fuente de donde se sentía observada. No sabría con qué podría encontrarse humano, delincuente, mago o incluso alguno de los Black. ¿Tendría tanta suerte de encontrarlos en ese momento? No lo sabría pero a pesar de que tenía miedo no se dejaría vencer por una suposición de ella, a lo mejor no había nada más que un animal y ella asustada por nada. Bueno, tenía de que asustarse estaba en terreno no conocido y sin nadie que no fuera ella sola.

De un lado opuesto de donde se encontraba marchando Hermione en busca de la persona o de lo que sea que ella se haya sentido observada, había algo entre los árboles que la vigilaba, la observaba detenidamente. Unos ojos dorados escrutaban con rapidez a la desconocida del territorio, la misma rapidez con la que se había desplazado al sentirla. Era humana sin dudas y una de que no era por allí. Sentía su miedo, su confusión, inseguridad. Pudo ver y sentir su inseguridad cuando ella se sintió observada por su presencia, aun sin llegar a verlo, la vio buscándole mientras seguía avanzando. Llevaba un palito largo en su mano ¿para que quisiera un palito? Con eso no podría defenderse de él ni de nadie más, menos aún de un animal.

Vio tanta confusión en ella, se veía que tenía tantas dudas, además de su inseguridad por él sintió la valentía crecer en ella. Todo acoplado en ella. La observó por unos instantes más, ella avanzaba y él la seguía como un depredador detrás de su presa, decidió verle la cara por lo que tuvo que usar su velocidad y ponerse en un punto para observarle sin ser visto. Se escurrió en un segundo unos metros delante de ella, aprovechando justo unos árboles encimados. Tenía el cabello castaño claro lleno de tirabuzones cayéndoles hasta un poco más de los hombros, su rostro… era parecido al de una persona, tenía unos parecidos solo que la desconocida claramente era unos, tal vez, dos años más chica. Ojos castaños, nariz pequeña, mejillas prominentes ¡sí, tenían parecidos! Se debatió en ayudarla o seguir observándola, terminó por elegir la primera.

Empezó a caminar normal, desde un lugar adecuado, encaminándose hasta ella casi de una forma casual. Ella lo vio apuntándolo con su palito pero enseguida suavizó su rostro y disimuladamente llevó para atrás el palito. Era baja a lado de él, sus ojos castaños lo observaron con curiosidad y asombroso, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Sintió inseguridad, cambiado drásticamente por alivio y se presenció inmediatamente un toque de duda y tranquilidad. La chica se encaminó también hacia él, con nerviosismo pero le proyectó tranquilidad para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Hermione había estado muy asustada al sentirse observada sin saber por quién o qué, sola en medio de ese bosque. Sabía que tal vez era su imaginación pero su intento no le fallaba. Había alguien allí. Se quien sea tenía que enfrentarlo, era una Gryffindor y, además, podría ser alguien quien le podría ayudar. Dejo a un lado su cobardía y siguió caminando aun atenta e intentando averiguar quién la observada, hasta que un punto se detuvo. Había visto a un joven a unos metros, alto y de piel pálida a simple vista. De cabello rubio casi dorado cayéndole por los costado de su rostro pálido con algunos rizos. Tenía un elegante caminar, algo de aquel joven él trasmitió tranquilidad. De seguro podría ayudarla.

—Disculpa—Hermione aún se encontraba un poco lejos de aquel hermoso joven. —¿Me quisieras ayudar? Estoy perdida—Pidió cuando estuvo más cerca y notó los ojos de aquel joven.

¿Dorados? Sus ojos eran dorados y muy lindos. Notó mejor lo hermoso que era aquel joven que claramente era más alto que ella, era muy apuesto. Él tenía razón al saber que ella no era de aquí. Sus facciones les parecieron angelicales.

—Claro—Sonrió transmitiéndole a Hermione confianza.

—Dime ¿estoy en Forks?—Preguntó. No era que desconfiara de los de la Orden, mucho menos en Dumblodore o en Sirius pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Sí, estas a las afueras de Forks—Contestó el joven.

—Perfecto. Necesito un lugar donde componer mi celular ¿me podrías guiar?—Preguntó mientras sacaba su celular de su jeans y mostrándolo al joven.

El joven lo pareció pensar unos segundos y enseguida aceptó. Sabía de un lugar pero tal vez también podría ayudarle él.

—Mi familia está por aquí cerca, podrían ayudarte y es más cercano que ir a la cuidad—El joven de ojos dorados empezó a caminar y Hermione lo siguió. No sabía si preguntarle por los Black sería conveniente podría decir que era algún pariente o así por el estilo. No era consciente de que ese joven podía sentir su estado de ánimo. —Soy Jasper Cullen, ¿tu cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó aquel hermoso hombre de ojos dorados.

—Hermione Granger—Contestó casi al instante de pensar si decirle su apellido o no, lo miró y él le sonrió transmitiéndole tranquilidad y seguridad. Se sentía demasiada tranquila a su lado, no lo sabía porque pero así era.

—Bueno, Hermione ¿no te molesta que te diga así, no?—La chica lo negó. —Te notó un poco tensa, espero que no sea por tener que ir a mi casa—Comentó él. Ella no contestó solo miró al frente. —No te preocupes por nada—Dijo dejándola un poco confundida a Hermione, pero enseguida pensó en cómo sería la familia y casa de Jasper.

Siguieron caminando, siendo guidada por Jasper. Aun podía sentirla a la chica debatirse con ella, con dudas, aun así tenía un toque calmado y poco a poco fue esparciéndose hasta quedar tranquila. Él también estaba un poco tenso, aun no sabía porque había ayudado a la chica, tal vez por el parecido con cierta persona o por la simple necesidad de ayudarla pero se sentía confuso consigo mismo porque sentía el embriagador aroma de su sangre, lo tentaba, pero a la misma vez no le impidió para nada ayudarle. Se preguntó que estaría buscando en Forks y que estaba haciendo en el bosque si quería ir al pueblo.

—No debería meterme pero ¿qué hacías en el bosque?—Le preguntó con lentitud, cosa que a Hermione le pareció timidez.

No supo que contestarle. ¿Debería decirle que buscaba a Billy y a Jacob? ¿Los conocería? Tenía dudas en contestarle con la verdad, aun sin rebelarle su condición de maga, no tenía indicios si él fuera uno. Podría contarle a medias, él por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza.

—Estoy buscando a una familia, he estado caminando hace un buen rato y aparecía en el bosque—Contestó sin que le temblara la voz pero aun así estaba nerviosa. —Sí no te hubiera encontrado, tal vez sería caminando desorientada por ahí—Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Jasper ahora es el que estaba dudoso. La chica había estado nerviosa por contestarle, seguía debatiéndose, pero en la segunda parte estuvo más tranquila y estaba fue sincera. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa y ahí podría sacarse la duda, Edward le diría la verdad. Sabía que la chica escondía algo.

Hermione era la primer chica a que se acercaba sin problemas, él aun le costaba por el tema de la sangre, pero muy diferente con ella. Le daba una especie de inocencia adorable que no permitía que saliera a flote su lado salvaje que era domado por la sangre animal. Tendría que preguntárselo después a su familia, a Edward mejor, total debería sentirse parecido con respecto a Bella. Luego recordó porque Alice había dejado que fuera solo a cazar ¿lo habría visto y por eso le dijo que fuera a cazar? Entonces habría pensado que si se había alimentado no atacaría a la chica, de ser así, debe saber entonces quien es la chica y porque anda por allí.

Siguieron caminando sin volver hablar donde Hermione seguía todos los pasos a Jasper. Pensando en muchísimas cosas, sus amigos, sus padres, en Sirius, en los Black y en Jasper. Lo miró, era muy apuesto tanto que seguramente Corazón de Bruja no dudaría en llenarlo de notas como su nuevo modelo. ¿Cómo sería su familia? Si imaginó todos unos rubios de ojos dorados, le daría un infarto. Quedó aún sumida en sus pensamientos muy al pendiente de los pasos del Cullen hasta que Jasper sonrió, y ella no lo notó.

—Hermione hemos llegado a mi casa—Anunció mientras la chica levantaba la mirada del suelo.

"_Por las barbas de Merlín"_ Soltó en sus pensamientos. Tenía la vista clavada en aquella casa que, cuando salió del comienzo del bosque, una rama traicionera le raspó un poco su mano, dando paso a la sangre ella no lo notó estaba concentrada en la casa.

Pero lo que ella no supo fue la tensión que asaltó en Jasper al sentir su sangre, no desbordaba solo salió a la superficie, lo sabía. Respiró hondamente y buscó tranquilidad.


	3. Los Cullen

Tercer Capítulo.

La casa de los Cullen era una casa blanca muy grande y hermosa. Era una preciosa mansión. No podía decir describirla exactamente su estructura solo le encantaba, era muy hermosa. Hermione cerró su boca cuando escucho lo que creería una risita leve de Jasper y se tornó roja de vergüenza. Por unas señas del joven se encaminó hacia la casa, en la entrada se quedaron pues como era vidrio podría ver quienes se acercaban y la castaña aseguró como la familia de Cullen.

—Una humana—Masculló una rubia en el interior de la casa cuando sintió el aroma de Jasper y de una desconocida muy cerca de la casa.

—Esto es muy raro—Intervino un joven fortachón apareciendo en la sala. —Jasper con una humana—Agregó de una pensativa y dudosa.

—Jasper dice que hay algo en esa humana que hizo que lo ayudara—Hablo otro de cabello del color del bronce mirando fijamente a la puerta.

—Pues veremos que ese ese "algo"—Musitó divertido el fortachón.

—Encima sangra—El rostro de la rubia se ensombreció y todos dirigieron una mirada al de cabello de bronce.

—¿Pero cómo es posible?—Inquirió enseguida una vampiresa pelinegra preocupada y observando desde la ventana sin llegar a ser vista. Su hijo y la desconocida se acercaban.

—Le tienta su sangre pero no puede atacarla y es ese "algo"—Contó Edward.

—Y no lo hará—Aseguró una chica de cabellos negros sentada en el sofá.

—Vamos—Ordenó un hombre rubio encaminándose con su esposa a la entrada en cuanto vieron al vampiro con la extraña.

La chica era un poquito más baja que Jasper. Pelo rizado de un color castaño claro casi rubio, ojos castaños y un rostro muy lindo. Pero casi ni notaron ni sentían la tensión del vampiro rubio ante la herida de la chica. Tal vez lo haya superado bastante bien.

Jasper miró disimuladamente hasta que encontró a su hermano, intercambiaron una mirada. Esperó hasta que su familia saliera para poder presentárselos. Hermione se encontró instantáneamente que todos eran extremadamente pálidos y hermosos junto con esos raros, pero muy lindos, ojos dorados como Jasper. Pero sus ojos quedaron clavados cuando vieron a Cedric Diggory en esa casa.

—"_Por el pelo de Voldemort ¿No estaban muerto? ¿Cómo es posible?"_—Pensó enseguida en cuanto lo vio. Era más alto de lo que le recordara, más pálido, más hermoso. Le sorprendía que no la saludara Cedric, si es que era él, aunque era demasiado parecido. No podía creerlo.

—Familia ella es Hermione Granger, la encontré en el bosque perdida y necesita ayuda—La presentó y hasta resumió su historia en la llegada a Forks.

Una mujer de cabellera larga y negra se le acercó, tenía un aspecto dulce, le sonrió. Vio a la chica como asustada y le daba un aire de inocencia.

—Hola Hermione, soy Esme Cullen, la mama de Jasper—Se presentó con esa sonrisa que sacó una a Hermione.

Esme destilaba dulzura son su sonrisa, daba tranquilidad como Jasper. Ya sabía que era de familia.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen, el papa de Jasper—Saludó un hombre de cabello rubio y muy apuesto.

Hermione pensó seriamente si no era una cuestión hereditaria, aquel guapo hombre se lo veía amable tanto que daba seguridad. Esme era dulzura y Jasper tranquilidad. Una joven de cabello negro corto se acercó a ella, pareciera estar dando saltos. Era muy hermosa y pareciera tener su edad o tal vez un poquito más grande, eran la misma altura.

—Alicie Cullen—Saludó sus ojos dorados parecían tener un aire místico. Enseguida se fue a lado de Jasper, los dos tomados del brazo y se miraron con ternura.

—Rosalie—Saludo una chica rubia abrazada de alguna forma cariñosa y protectora a un chico fortachón y alto, sin dudas se veía fuerte.

Para Hermione el cabello rubio de Rosalie era muy lindo, desearía tener así su cabello. Tanto Rosalie como el fortachón la ponía nerviosa con su mirada.

—Y yo soy Emmett—Hablo el fortachón con voz algo contenida.

¿Era su imaginación o esos hermanos se mostraban muy cariños entre sí? No tenían mucho en común si se los veía, solo los ojos dorados. ¿Sería común en ese pueblo? Aunque Emmett y Rosalie tenían ojos negros. No lo sabía solo había visto a esa familia, hablando de eso. Volteó a ver al último integrante de la familia que no se presentó y sin que ella se diera cuenta todos estaban a la expectativa, pero ella esperaba algo así como _"Hola Hermione cuanto tiempo"_

—Soy Edward—Dijo el chico de cabello bronce un poco tajante.

"_¿Edward?"_ Pensó sin ser consciente que él la podía escuchar. Arrugó el ceño, la imagen del chico demasiado parecido a él recurrió a su mente cuando Hermione lo estaba comparando pero luego dejo de verlo cuando la chica chocó mirada con él y se sintió incomoda.

Enseguida Esme hizo pasar a todos adentro y se ubicaron en el hermoso living de los Cullen, cada vez más, Hermione se enamoraba de esa casa. Tal vez si hacía amigos con ellos podría quedarse a dormir allí, enseguida se deshizo de esa idea regañándose mentalmente.

—¿Quieres algo de comer, querida?—Le preguntó Esme cálidamente.

Iba a negarse cuando rugió su estómago delatándola, enrojeció otra vez de vergüenza. Esme no espero mucho a que contestara y fue a preparar algo a la cocina. Sentía que estaba con una gran familia, ese recuerdo hizo extrañar a sus padres y a los Weasley, Esme podría ser Molly solo que no parecía ser de los abrazos de oso hasta dejarte sin aliento, como se los hacía a Harry.

—¿En que necesitas ayuda?—Preguntó con una sonrisa amable, Carlisle.

Casi le tomo por desprevenida esa pregunta. Tomo nerviosamente sus manos. _Primero lo primero_, pensó.

—Pues principalmente necesito configurar con mi celular—Lo sacó de su bolsillo. —No tiene el horario correcto, le dije a Jasper si había algún lugar donde podría fijarme la hora y me dijo que viniéramos a su casa—Contó y le entregó su celular a Carlisle.

Hermione no podía relajarse, estaba con la respiración controlada y con masajeando sus dedos como algo interesante. Todos la miraba y eso la así sentir tan incómoda. Deseaba que estuviera al menos Harry a su lado, él le daba paz y tranquilidad sin importar la ocasión. Y en eso Jasper se sentó a su lado y le brindó tranquilidad. A él lo conocía, bueno apenas hablaron pero de alguna forma era un pequeño soporte en esos momentos. A su lado estaba Alice.

Carlisle observó el celular, la hora estaba descontrolada tal y como dijo la chica. Se fijó en su reloj y configuró la hora. Enseguida se le entregó. Esme apareció con unos cuantos bocadillos, con una sonrisa invitó a la chica agarrar las ricas galletas.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle—Agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa y tomó su celular.

Sin querer rozó con la mano del Cullen y la sintió muy fría, helada. Lo observó pero él seguía con su sonrisa. Intentó ignorar aquello y algo le decía que todos se dieron cuenta. Sin saber que hacer o decir, miró su celular y notó su herida.

—"_Mierda"—_Masculló y tapó su herida con la manga de su camisa, sin saber que era observada por los ojos vampíricos.

—Deja ver—Miró a Carlisle. —Soy médico—Le sonrió.

Esme volvió a levantarse y trajo, al ratito, un botiquín de auxilios. Se los entregó a Carlisle y este desinfectó la herida de la chica. En todo ese momento Jasper mandaba una gran cantidad de tranquilidad y serenidad en Rosalie y Emmett.

—Gracias, Carlisle—Nuevamente agradeció. Mordió la galletita. "_Muy deliciosa"_. —Son muy ricas, Esme—Agregó al probar las galletas de chocolate.

—Jasper dijo que estabas perdida ¿de dónde eres entonces?—Inquirió curiosa Alice de pronto.

¿Estaría bien decirles de dónde venía? No lo sabía pero de alguna forma se sentía descubierta con todos ellos, aún más con el clon de Cedric, aun teniendo a Jasper a su lado. Tal vez decirles la verdad no implicaría tantas cosas, ellos podrían conocer a Billy y ayudarla. Podía decirles la verdad pero en un tal punto modificarla. Creo que no perdería nada…

—Soy de Inglaterra—Contestó mientras volvía a morder la galletita.

—¿Y cómo paraste aquí?—Preguntó esta vez Rosalie con sus ojos negros incomodándola.

—Pues tengo a mis tíos cerca de aquí y me dijeron que tenía unos primos que nunca conocía aquí en Forks y quise a venir investigar por mi cuenta. Pero me perdí y luego encontré a Jasper—Contó creíble y convincente. —Y… quería saber si ustedes los conocen así me ayudan a mí—Agregó luego de un poco de silencio.

Todos los Cullen se miraron pero la mirada parecía recaer en el patriarca, y disimuladamente, a Edward. Este asintió pero no cambia su rostro serio. Él sabía que la chica mentía y decía la verdad a la vez.

—Pues dinos Hermione—Le pidió Carlisle.

Ahora si la chica no pudo evitar morderse los labios. Jasper notó el gran nerviosismo y la tensión de ella. Esme enfrente de ella y le brindó una sonrisa de apoyo, mientras Carlisle parecía incitarla con su amable mirada. ¿Cómo es que fueran tan buenos? Eso le daba una esperanza de que por más que no conociera a los Black la ayudarían a buscarlos. Necesitaba hacerlo por Sirius, para volver a su casa, para ir con sus padres. Para volver con Harry y Ron, con Ginny, a los brazos de sus papas, a su vida normal. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No sabía de dónde pero volvió el valor.

—Pues… ¿conocen a Billy y Jacob Black?—Preguntó firme.

La reacción era uno de los que no imaginaba, porque no los conocía. Todos se sorprendieron pero tampoco se horrorizaron. Se miraron todos, para un tormento de la pobre Hermione. Todos podrían asegurar que si tuvieran algo en las manos lo hubiera soltado de la impresión. ¿Pariente de ellos? Pensaron a la vez los vampiros.

—"_¿Edward?"—_Llamó Carlisle por su pensamiento.

—"_No es pariente pero necesita ir con ellos"—_Dijo Edward. _—"Lo hace por otra persona a la que quiere mucho. Es una misión para ella, no es mala"—_Agregó al adentrarse a la mente de Hermione.

Con eso le bastó a Carlisle. La chica no le daba mala espina y Edward ya había dicho que no era maligna. ¿De las tantas casualidades de la vida tenía que ser justo con los lobos? Iba ayudarla, Hermione transmitía una clase de ternura. Esme le apretó la mano, era claro que ella sentía lo mismo.

—Sí los conocemos Hermione—Afirmó el patriarca Cullen.

Hermione se alivió enormemente y fue muy notorio. Sonrió feliz. Había tenido tanta suerte. Esto pasaría rápido y podría ir a su casa. Todo estaría por volver normal.

—¡Oh, eso es genial!—Exclamó sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía su alegría y emoción. —¿Cuándo podrían llevarme con ellos?—Pregunto enseguida casi levantándose.

—Espera, Hermione—Jasper la hizo sentarse devuelta tocándole los hombros. _Contacto frio_, pensó la chica.

—No te puedes ir así de rápido, dentro de un rato oscurecerá—Intervino Esme mirando hacia la ventana donde claramente se veía que era de tardecita.

—¿Y? Son mis parientes de seguro me darán un lugar en su casa—Señalo Hermione.

Carlisle miró a su familia, no estaba fácil enfrentarse a la cosa.

—Dices que vos no los conocías, ellos de seguro que tampoco—Puntualizó el Doctor Cullen. —_"¿Hay algún peligro que se quede con nosotros_?"—Le preguntó mentalmente a su hijo mayor.

—"_No"—_Contestó luego de unos segundos. _—"Luego tenemos que hablar de esto, Carlisle"—_Avisó.

—"_De acuerdo"_ Hermione, porque no mejor te quedas esta noche con nosotros ¿o tiene algún lugar para quedarte?

La chica iba a contestar pero no sabría que inventarle. No tenía lugar donde quedarse, para nada y él ya le estaba ofreciendo su casa. Tal vez por esa noche podría ser, luego tendría que quedarse con Billy. ¿Cómo será la casa de Billy? Eso no importaba ahora. No le quedaba otro remedio que aceptar o tendría que armar su carpa.

—No pero podría ir a un hotel o armar mi carpa—Intentó rechazar y Jasper la miró interrogativa. —Es que tampoco iba a salir tan desprevenida, soy precavida—Le dijo.

—Eso está bueno pero te quedaras con nosotros—Sentenció Carlisle. —Y no acepto un no por respuesta—Agregó cuando vio que iba a protestar.

Ok. Amaba esa casa pero… bueno le aterraba tener que quedarse a dormir con gente que casi no conocía, ya no le importara que Jasper estuviera cerca de ella, esto ya era personal. Sería incómodo. Si tan solo estuviera Harry con ella. Lo extrañaba un montón.

—Está bien—Acepto rotalmente resignada. De mala manera agarró otra galletita.

—Bien, te enseñare entonces tu cuarto—Esme se levantó y enseguida arrastró a Hermione con ella.

Solo se fueron ella dos dejándoles espacio al resto de la familia Cullen. Las dos subieron por la escalera y hasta que no se perdieron de vista, ningún de los Cullen relajó su postura o rostro.

—¿Todo lo que dijo es verdad o mentira?—Preguntó Rosalie con voz ruda.

—Mitad y mitad—Contestó el lector de mentes. —No tiene ningún pariente aquí, sí pertenece a Inglaterra…. ¿Jasper que viste de raro en ella?—Le preguntó.

—A pesar de su parecido con Bella ella llevaba un palito muy raro—Contó.

Nadie dudaba del parecido que tenían Bella y Hermione. Casi el mismo tono de ojos, algunas facciones y gestos, aunque claramente Hermione era un poco más joven que Bella y su cabello era mucho más claro.

—¿Palito?—Inquirió Carlisle.

—Sí, un palito. Cuando ella me sintió lo sacó para defenderse. Ella no es normal—Señaló Jasper muy pensativo.

—Si tengo que ganarla no me hará nada con ese palito—Bramó muy divertido Emmett.

—¿Quién es?—Cuestionó Rosalie ignorando por completo el comentario de su pareja.

—Lo voy averiguar—Aseguró Edward muy seguro pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, duda. —Es muy raro mientras leía su mente solo he podido ver algunas cosas—Comentó.

—¿Cómo algunas cosas?—Preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí… solo sus pensamientos más recientes pero nada que me dé el dato perfecto de quien es en verdad—Reveló con un aire misterioso. —¿Alice tuviste una visión de ella?—Le preguntó a los instantes.

—Esta mañana tuve la visión de que vendría por eso no me sorprendió que Jasper la haya traído y lo deje que vaya a cazar solo por esa razón—Confirmó con su dulce voz. —Solo vi cuando aparecía en el bosque de la nada y luego caminaba hasta encontrar el prado—Contó mientras Edward investigaba sus pensamientos.

—Interesante

Todos quedaron expectantes por saber cómo fue exactamente la visión de Alice o sobre los nuevos pensamientos de Hermione algo, alguna una pista pero Edward no volvió a hablar del tema cuando aparecieron Esme y Hermione, está ya sin la mochila. Iban bajando las escaleras cuando la castaña recibe un mensaje en el celular y le pide permiso para hablar a la matriarca Cullen. Con el permiso concebido, sube nuevamente las escaleras con un poco de privacidad.

**Hija ¿Cómo estás? Ya te llame antes pero se ve que no te llegó a tu celu ¿será por la magia? Solo llámame cuando recibas el mensaje. Te aman, mama y papa.**

**Recibido: 16:52. Enviado: 15:14. De: Mami. **

La castaña marcó el número de su mamá y rogó a Merlín porque le llegará la llamada.

_Piii… Piii…._

—Hola Mama—Sonrió al poder escuchar la voz de ella. —Yo estoy muy bien, aquí con los Weasley y ¿ustedes?... Me alegro, los extraño un montón…. Era necesario ma, no dejaría que ustedes corrieran peligro por Voldemort, Dumblodore los está cuidando a ustedes no hay nada de qué preocuparse… Sí, ma me cuidare, mándale mis saludos a papa… pues estaba con Ginny hablando ¿vos?... que rico, bueno ma te dejo, yo te llamo más tarde… sí, también te amo. Adiós—Cortó y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

Ahora se sentía muchísimo mejor. Escuchar la voz de su mama la había calmado un montonazo. Sabía que estaba mal mentirle de esa manera fea a sus padres pero era por el bien de esta misión y también su seguridad, Voldemort mataba muggles y ella siendo una y amiga de Harry corría riesgo. Pero no sabía a quién era que se le hacía más difícil mentirles, a sus padres no estaban enterados de todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts si se los contara no la dejarían ir más y a sus amigos era la primera vez que les decía una mentira tan grande y peligrosa. Había tenido miedo desde lo que le dijo Snape antes de irse, él estaba encargado de buscarla si le pasaba algo y no regresaba en los tres meses, desde allí su miedo era no volver a verlos no se había despedido de sus amigos, no al menos de forma definitiva y con la clara idea de saber si no volvería, pero ahora con los Cullen tenía la gran esperanza de llegar hacia los Black y terminar de eso una buena vez.

No volvería a cumplirle otro favor a Sirius por más bueno que sea, esto ya era muy arriesgado quedarse a dormir con una familia desconocida y con unas raras características. Los vio a todos en el living. Emmett y Jasper estaban entretenidos mirando el partido, Alice estaba acomodando unas flores, Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista de moda, Carlisle desapareció al igual que Edward y Esme pasó cerca de ella.

—Ven, Hermione te mostrare la casa—Le dijo.

Esme no parecía más de 30 años, era joven y hermosa. No podía ser que sea tan joven y tuviera tantos hijos. Ninguno tenía nada en común solo los ojos dorados. Podía ser que sean hijos separados y expliquen porque tan acercamientos entre algunos, por ejemplo. Jasper y Rosalie perfectamente podían ser hijos de Carlisle mientras Alice y Emmett hijos de Esme, lo cual explicarían los acercamientos entre los cuatro más jóvenes. Solo le quedaba Edward… ¿hijo de quién sería? Podría ser de cualquiera de los dos o podría que sea un hijo de ambos verdaderamente.

[…]

—¿De qué te ríes, Edward?—Le preguntó Alice a su hermano, los dos estaban afuera en las escaleras, al instante de que Esme se llevó a la chica.

—De las conclusiones de Hermione de nosotros—Respondió muy divertido, apoyándose su columna contra las escaleras.

—Así ¿y qué piensa?—Quiso saber la Cullen.

—Piensa que tú y Emmett son hijos verdaderos de Esme, mientras Rosalie y Jasper de Carlisle y eso explicaría porque sus acercamientos pocos propios de hermanos biológicos—Contestó con una sonrisa. El chiste parecía estar bueno. —En cuento a mí, no sabe bien. Cree que soy hijo biológico de Esme y Carlisle.

Alice río ante las teorías de Hermione, en algo había pegado pero era divertido como pensaba respecto a Edward.

[…]

—Esme—Llamó Hermione con timidez en cuanto estaba pasando por la terraza de la casa.

—Sí, querida.

—Perdóneme que me entrometa pero… ¿Jasper, Alicie, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett son sus verdaderos hijos?

Esme volteó a ver a la chica enfrente de ella. Era observadora y curiosa.

—Pues no biológicamente pero para mí sean o no de sangre los amo un montón—Contestó y sonrió de forma maternal. —¿Cómo lo notaste?

—Pues no tiene mucho parecido que digamos—Espero unos momentos para acomodar la información. —Y como no son hermanos biológicos eso muestra porque están tan juntos, no me mal interprete yo…—Se apresuró a decir.

—Tranquila, Hermione—Puso una mano en el hombro de ella. —No te acuso de nada. Eres muy observadora, y muy curiosa también, pero es cierto. Y habrás notado el cariño que se tienen mis hijos—Hermione asintió y ella regresó a lo que estaba, acomodar unas flores.

Hermione decidió ayudarla en lo que podía, y si Esme la dejaba.

[…]

—¿Y Edward?—Preguntó Esme cuando bajo las escaleras y se encaminó al living.

—En casa de Bella—Contestó Emmett cambiando los canales de la tele, muy aburrido. Ya era de noche.

—¿Y Hermione?—Inquirió Alice.

—Bañándose—Contestó Esme que pasó su tarde con ella.

—¿Porque Carlisle no dejo simplemente que la chica se vaya con los apestosos?—Inquirió de la nada Rosalie apareciéndose en la sala.

—¡Rosalie!—Le recriminó su madre.

—¿Qué? Es cierto, ya mucho tenemos que Bella venga aquí por los motivos de su boda como para que ahora se quede una humana entre nosotros—Exclamó bastante enojada y con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Carlisle confía plenamente en ustedes para no atacarla si no ya lo hubieran hecho, y la prueba viviente de todo esto es justamente Jasper—Sentenció Esme, ella mejor que nadie, al igual que Edward entendía a la perfección al patriarca Cullen.

Rosalie miró bravamente a su hermano al acordarse de ese detalle. Este estaba sentado leyendo el diario, tranquilamente hasta que sintió la mirada endurecida de la rubia.

—¿Y tú para que la trajiste?

Jasper estaba tranquilo a pesar del enojo que emanaba la rubia. Rosalie le mostraba prácticamente los colmillos y se hubiera aventado a él si no fuera por Emmett.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti?—Le gritó Alice cuando quiso atacar a su novio, iba a gritarle otra cosa pero el rubio la tranquilizó enseguida con una caricia en su mejilla.

—Rosalie, cálmate—Le pidió suavemente mientras la aludida apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

Todos entendieron porque la reacción esa de la rubia, con la chica bañándose se sentía el olor humano profundamente y más cuando se percató recientemente de su herida y corría la sangre libremente. Rosalie había estado plantando plantas para distraerse y aparentar gran humanidad pero al sentir el olor profundo de la sangre de la castaña tuvo que huir pero enseguida se topó con su familia. Aun así, se mantuvieron firmes mientras Jasper intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana. Ella y Emmett que la última vez no había ido a cazar y con la presencia de la chica se sentía sedientos, aunque Emmett lo llevaba muy bien.

Logro calmar a Rosalie y enseguida la mandó a cazar junto con su pareja, aunque Alice ya le había advertido que no sería necesario. No le tomo importancia así que sus hermanos se fueron igual. Escuchó salir a la chica del baño en el piso de arriba.

—Es raro que lo haya tomado así—Hablo Esme preocupada.

—Recuerdas como reaccionó con lo de Bella—Hablo Alice. —La trataba mal y la sigue tratando mal, tal vez sea su parecido con Bella o no sé, pero no era para que reaccionará así.

Nadie pudo agregar nada más cuando escucharon a la castaña bajar las escaleras, entonces pusieron otro tema de conversación mientras Esme se dirigía a la cocina. Alice estaba tejiendo lo que parecía un lindo chaleco veraniego de un color crema y el rubio se levantó por alguna cosa.

—Hola—Saludo tímidamente.

—Siéntate—Le sonrió Alice.

Ella se sentó a lado de Alice y esta no pudo llegar a contenerse cuando le llegó una visión. La aguja y el tejido cayeron al suelo llamando la atención del Cullen, Hermione se asustó al ver la rapidez con la que se acercó Jasper hacia Alice quien tenía una mirada lejana, como ida.

—¿Alice?

—¿Jasper que le sucede?—Quiso saber asustada. —¡Esme!—La llamo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Es Alice!

La aludida seguía aun en su trance. Y Jasper fue consciente de la presencia de la castaña por medio del miedo que desprendía, intentó tranquilizarla. Las manos heladas de Jasper en sus manos la devolvieron, la ola de tranquilidad golpeó con ella cuando los ojos dorados de él se pusieron en los suyos y le sonrió. Él era su tranquilizador pero aun así quería saber que le sucedía a la pelinegra. Esme estaba detrás de la castaña y esta se dio cuenta. Alice parpadeó y la atención absoluta de Jasper viajo hasta ella.

—¿Alice?

—Estoy bien… Solo…—Intentaba no decir lo que pasaba con Hermione a lado. —… Estoy bien…

No agregó nada más cuando por la puerta entró Carlisle y Edward. Los dos se sorprendieron con la escena, cuando sabía que por poco que es lo que pasó. Todos estaban alrededor de Alice quien aún tenía su mirada distraída pero hablaba, sabían que estaba presente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—Preguntó Carlisle.

—Me sentí un poco mal pero ya estoy bien—Contestó Alice masajeándose sus sienes, solo para disimular.

—¿No quieres un poco de agua?

Ella no se dio cuenta pero todos la observaron cuando le preguntó eso.

—No gracias, Hermione—Le sonrió levemente pero agradecida de verdad. —Me encuentro mejor—Aseguró.

Edward se sentó en el piano mientras Carlisle se fue a dejar sus cosas del trabajo. Alice siguió su tejido aunque cada tanto lo dejaba un instante para disimular. Hermione decidió irse a su cuarto cuando se lo encontró al doctor.

—Hermione te tengo noticias—Anunció.

—¿Cuáles?

—Mañana mismo iremos a lo de Billy—Le dijo.

—Eso es genial—Exclamó Hermione emocionada.

Iría con Billy, lo conocería, le contaría la situación, lo convencería de ir y volver a lado de su familia, ella se podría ir y podría estar al fin con su gente. Sonrió con gran alegría. Y sí que se diera cuenta abrazó a Carlisle, quien se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo levemente. El contacto frío pareció devolver a la chica a la realidad. Y se separó apenada del doctor.

—Lo siento, Carlisle… yo me emocione…

—Descuida, es normal alegrarse para saber que conocerás a tu familia—Dijo comprensivo.

_Familia_. Cayó en cuenta de su mentira y sonrió para disimularlo, aunque casi no era disimulo teniendo en cuento de que estaba feliz para poder volver pronto a su casa. Iba a subir a su cuarto cuando Esme la llamó para comer.

"_Rayos espero ir rápido a la casa de Billy, no me quiero encariñar con esta casa, es realmente hermosa_" Pensó cuando comió la rica comida de Esme, se lo agradeció enormemente. Al ratito subió a su cuarto asignado para descansar. Tenía que meditar que le diría a Billy y como también.


	4. Descubrimientos en la lluvia

Volví :D. Ahora gracias a Colmillos y a catalina por sus review y saludos, me dio una gran emoción.

Les dejo el cuarto capítulo ojala les guste.

**Descubrimientos en la lluvia**

Los ojos chocolates miraban caer las gotas de lluvia en su ventana. Una tras otra golpeaban de una forma fuerte y rápida. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama. La pieza que le habían dado los Cullen era muy linda, las paredes de un color crema, la cama de sabanas de un color plateado grisáceo, un ropero, unos estantes y un escritorio, además de unos cuadros muy lindos y algo rústicos. Con una ventana algo grande hacia el exterior. El baño le quedaba a lado.

Hoy iba a ver a Billy pero gracias a la lluvia, muy fuerte, se suspendió la visita. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana y a ella lo único que le incomodaba era tener que estar en esa casa. Vivir entre ellos, tenía miedo desde ayer en la noche cuando tuvo la fuerte sospecha de lo que eran. Sus ojos dorados no eran normales y algo le decía que ocultaban algo detrás de ellos. La piel tan pálida que fácilmente competía con la de un muerto o un enfermo, incluso la frialdad que desprendían. Su velocidad, la había visto con Jasper cuando Alice entró en trance o cuando llamó a Esme y se dio cuenta que ya estaba allí, no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia y la cocina no estaba tan cerca como para estar allí enseguida, y no había escuchado sus pasos. Cuando estuvo comiendo, hace un rato y a la noche anterior, nadie había comido. Esme y Alice estuvieron presentes pero no comieron y el resto no estuvo presente.

Había leído muchos libros de cuentos, de fantasías y sobrenaturales y casi todas llegaban a las mismas conclusiones. Tenía la gran sospecha de que ellos eran vampiros, tenían sus mismas características excepto los ojos ¿Por qué eran dorados? Comúnmente eran rojos. No entendía ese pequeño detalle pero estaba segura de que eran vampiros. ¿Dónde más explicaría su helada piel blanquecina y su gran belleza?

—¡Hermione!

Esa era Alice. ¿Los vampiros podían quedar idos? No lo sabía pero había algunas cualidades raras en ellos. Jasper por ejemplo siempre le brindaba mucha paz, tranquilidad y seguridad cuando ella estaba alterada, asustada o nerviosa, cualquier emoción de alteración él siempre estaba allí. Esme también era algo parecido pero de una forma muy maternal y no le hacía tanta ayuda como Jasper. Alice no sabría definirlo pero sabía que tenía una cualidad también, no sabría de los otros pero también tenía dudas de Edward, a veces la miraba y la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Sentía que la atravesaba y por eso mismo había bloqueado su mente, no se sentía segura a su lado.

Agradeció enormemente haber aprendido algo con Harry el año pasado cuando con Snape bloqueaba su mente para que Voldemort no accediera, los libros también habían ayudado mucho. Se preguntó cómo estaría su amigo en la casa de sus odiosos tíos. ¿Y Ginny y Ron?

—Hermione

Alice había entrado. Los ojos dorados de ella le escrutaron su ropa, si de algo sabía ya, era que Alice era fanática de la ropa. La chica le había dicho que podría combinar su ropa con otro tipo de calzado… y accesorios. ¿Lo sería más que Lavender?

—Vamos anímate—Le dijo mientras la levantaba. —Ven—Y la empezó a arrastrar sacándola de su pieza. —¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer de hobbie?—Le preguntó por medio del pasillo.

—Leer—Contesto inmediatamente.

Alice la miró expectante ¿Qué también reaccionaría como algunos de su escuela? Cuando se dio cuenta fue arrastrada hacia la biblioteca, una grande. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.

—Dios—Hermione pareció encontrar el cielo.

—¿A qué te re gusta, eh?

—Mucho.

[…]

—¿Qué hacemos ahora que Hermione no puede ir con Billy?—Cuestionó Esme.

El resto de los Cullen estaba en el despacho de Carlisle. Por la noche no habían hablado pues Carlisle sugirió que todos vayan a cazar por la dudas, Rosalie y Emmett no habían aparecido hasta hace unas horas.

—Se quedara aquí hasta mañana luego veremos cómo sigue esto—Habló Carlisle.

—¿Quiere decir que se quedará por más tiempo?

—Rose, Cálmate—Le dijo suavemente Jasper al percibir la alteración casi rabiosa de la vampiresa.

—Es por tiempo indefinido. Como sabemos Hermione nos miente en ser pariente de Billy pero aun así necesita ir con él—Empezó el vampiro más grande. —Será conveniente ser muy precavidos con ella—Aconsejó.

—¿Por qué necesita ir con él?—Inquirió Emmett.

—Según lo escuche de su mente ella conoce alguien de Inglaterra que es pariente de Billy pero por alguna razón, que no se cuál es, están separados—Contestó Edward.

—¿Qué más sabes de ella?

A nadie la pasaba desapercibido el cariño que le agarró Esme a la castaña.

—Un tal Sirius tiene parentesco con Billy pero los separaron hace mucho tiempo y quiere contactarlo. Sirius la eligió a ella para que lo busque—Todos prestaban con mucha atención lo dicho por Edward. —No puedo leer tanto su mente, cuando estoy cerca de ella se pone nerviosa y bloquea su mente, es muy raro—Contó.

—¿Cómo que bloquea su mente?—Jasper pareció muy interesado y confuso a la vez, como todos.

—Sí, lo hace cuando estoy mirándola—Aseguró y su mirada se volvió confusa. —Sus pensamientos se me vuelven borrosos y lo único que puedo escuchar son los que piensa en el acto y el de poco antes de venir aquí.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Sirius?—Quiso saber Carlisle.

—Es el padrino de Harry… luego nombra al Harry, Ron y Ginny, al igual que a sus padres, una tal familia Weasley—Informó. La duda rondaba por la cabeza de él y no pudo controlarla hasta que formuló una conclusión. —Es una maga por eso lo del palillo Jasper, en realidad es una varita—Aclaró mirando hacia el aludido de cabello dorado.

Todo quedó en silencio por poco segundos, nadie podría dudar de prodigio lector de mentes pero la curiosidad y las dudas seguían allí, Emmett iba a decir algo y en eso apareció Alice por la puerta, con cara de aburrida y a la vez expectante.

—¿Saben que a Hermione le gusta la lectura?—No se supo si era una pregunta o un comentario algo sarcástico. —Le mostré la biblioteca y enseguida pareció centrarse en el mundo de la lectura—Se sentó en una silla, como algo decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta del clima tenso. —¿Qué sucede?

—Descubrimos que Hermione es una maga—Le dijo serio su novio.

Alice no pareció pensarlo mucho, es más le tuvo más lógica.

—Todo tiene más sentido ahora—Se levantó de un brinquito. —Su extraña aparición, la levitación de la silla… ahora entiendo mi visión—Exclamó asombrada y emocionada.

—¿Qué visión?—Preguntó Rosalie.

—La de mi visión ayer, ah claro, ustedes no estaban—Se dirigió a Emmett y Rosalie. —Pues vi una silla flotando, pero luego escuche la voz de Hermione para que dejara de levitar, luego reparaba una taza y guardaba su varita, también a ella…—Paró de contar cuando se quedó ida.

Todo el mundo quedó expectante. Todos al pendiente de Alice. Edward rabió enseguida y se apresuró a salir del despacho cuando dijo lo siguiente:

—Hermione se escapó, está en el bosque.

En un segundo todos se miraron y salieron en busca de la chica, Esme y Rosalie se quedaron con Alice mientras se recuperaba de su visión. Había algo más y no sabía que era. Varias sombras salieron disparadas en una sola dirección.

[…]

La lluvia azotaba fuertemente contra su hechizo gracias al cual no se estaba mojando, también tenía otro hechizo para que no se escuchara sus pasos. Si algo sabía de los vampiros eran sus sentidos tan desarrollados, solo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta tan rápido de su desaparición porque si no la localizarían tan rápido y de seguro ya la comerían. No quería estar en esa casa para ser devorada por los vampiros, realmente no los conocía y no podría saber si en verdad eran buenos. Muchos cuentos y hasta en la vida real había personas tan encantadoras que terminaban siendo los primeros que te engañan, ella no tenía ni la mejor idea si podía confiar o no y prefería estar huyendo que enfrentarse a siete vampiros no sabría si tendría tanto tiempo para escapar o si su magia sería resistente a ellos.

No sabría cuán lejos podría estar de la casa, pero necesitaba refugiarse. Escuchó pisadas, podía ver unas cosas a toda prisa. Debían ser ellos. ¿Cómo escapar de su vista ahora? ¿Cómo? Si solo pudiera correr tan rápidos como ellos, tener la escoba o incluso desaparecer de su alcance. Desaparecer. ¡Eso! Se hechizó a sí misma y volteó a ver a los Cullen persiguiéndola. No sabría si ellos no tendría algún poder especial para verla con rayos X o que pero tenía que probarlo, todo antes de ser devorada por vampiros. Dobló para un lado intentando escabullirse en algún lado.

Estaban ya demasiado cerca de ella, a unos metros solamente y cada vez se acercaron más. Cuando se dio cuenta estaban solamente a unos tres metros maso menos.

—¿Dónde rayos se metió?—Exclamó Emmett.

—No puede estar lejos no creo que tenga algo un movimiento de su palito o lo que sea para hacerse tan rápida—Opinó un poco alterado Jasper.

¿Acaso sabían que era maga? ¡Rayos! Debía saberlo alguno de ellos tendría que leerle la mente, saber si mentía, introducirse a su mente o lo que sea. Se fue detrás de unos árboles.

—No lo sé pero tenemos que encontrarla, la lluvia la resfriara, ya va oscureciendo y no tiene algún refugio en estos lugares—Carlisle estaba preocupado. —¿Puedes oírla?—Le preguntó a Edward.

—No, desde anoche no la escuchó. Algo me dice que se enteró de nosotros y bloqueo su mente para no escucharla sobre su plan—Contó también algo preocupado.

Ahora entendía porque se le hacía extraño Edward, él podía leer la mente. Entonces leyó sus pensamientos cuando entró a la casa. ¡Oh, Dios! Sabía que ella mintió. Ahora de seguro la perseguirían para matarla al descubrir su verdad. Tenía que tranquilizarse, Jasper podía sentir su inseguridad. Intentó controlarse cuando vio al aludido caminar unos pasos a su dirección. Sería difícil controlarse teniendo en cuenta que la persiguen vampiros. Respiro varias veces, ellos no podían escucharla.

—¿La sientes?

—Casi nada. Solo su olor

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora? Si no le quedaba de otra los atacaría. Por el lado de los vampiros se sentían tan inútiles en no poder encontrarla con sus sentidos y poderes. Vieron como ella se había desaparecido cuando una luz la tocó. Todos sabían que esa era su magia, Edward se los había dicho en la corridita tras Hermione, él mismo vio la visión de Alice ayer y lo sabía, ahora entendía los bloqueos mentales de ella. Pero se sentía tan confundido como la primera vez que hizo leer la mente de Bella, pero este caso era muy diferente, Hermione podía bloquear su mente. Tenían que hallarla, **debían**.

El olor a almendras y chocolate de Hermione era muy escaso, demasiado. Se terminaba en esa zona y no sabían para que dirección agarrar. Empezaron a caminar en círculos sin saber que andan acorralando a la verdadera Hermione. Jasper sentía un pequeño abatismo de miedo, ella debería estar allí. Se lo contó a su hermano y este asintió. Hermione por su parte no podía controlar más su miedo, tenía que salir de allí. Emmett estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella y de seguro Jasper ya la encontró, cada vez le volvían más el chico el paso. Era ahora o nunca. Salió de allí y enseguida paso cerca de Carlisle y corrió hasta otro extremo.

Chocolate y almendras. Un brazo rozó con ella. La descubrieron. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Carlisle teniéndole de los dos hombros, su miedo se expandió tanto que no supo si produjo que su hechizo se desvaneciera cuando noto que no estaba con ella su varita, la tenía Jasper. Intento forcejear pero parecía no moverse entre los fríos y resistentes brazos de Carlisle, la miraba fijamente pero no quitó en ningún momento su mirada amable.

—¿Por qué escapabas?

No le serviría de nada mentirle si Edward leía su mente a pesar de que ahora estaba bloqueada. No le serviría mentir, tenía una diminuta esperanza en negociar con ellos para dejarla viva y ella no diría nada de su existencia, es más si querían podían ayudarla con Voldemort.

—¡Son vampiros iban a comerme!—Le contestó asustada. —¿Qué querían? ¿Qué me quedaran para ser devorada por ustedes?—Les cuestionó furiosa y aterrada.

—Es cierto somos vampiros pero no comemos humanos—Le aseguró. Hermione parecía confundida pero algo le decía que a eso se debía los dorados, si no los tendría rojos. —Nosotros nos alimentamos de la sangre de los animales.

Animales, por eso los ojos dorados. Jasper le entregó su varita a medida que se acercaba a ella sentía una oleada de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué clase de don tienes?—Le cuestionó al estar liberada.

—Siento los estados de ánimos de los demás y puedo manejarlos—Le contestó. —Por eso cuando te ayude a ti al sentirte tan perdida.

No sintió cuando Emmett estuvo atrás suyo enseguida o cuando Edward cambió de posición a un lado de Carlisle, solo se encontraba en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos, que importaba deshizo su bloqueo, miró a Edward de alguna forma concentrado. Debería estar escuchándola, no le importaba, ahora sabría que podría ayudarla y no necesitaría hablar o explicar de más.

—Vamos a casa sigue lloviendo y te resfriaras. Allí podremos hablar mejor—Las palabras de Carlisle le llegaron y tuvo una duda.

—Si quieres Jasper puede llevarte—Le dijo Edward y enrojeció cuando sintió la mano helada del rubio en su hombro.

—¿Quieres?—Le preguntó con enormes ojos dorados.

—Si—Contesto tímidamente para luego terminar cargada en un segundo como un bebe en los brazos de Jasper. —¿Alice no se enfadará?

—No lo creo. Sabe que solo soy de ella—Le contesto sonriendo. Todos se estaban preparando para irse cuando…

—Esperen—Gritó llamando la atención de los vampiros y separándose un poco del rubio. Aún seguían lloviendo y… su hechizo estaba devuelto. —¿A ustedes no les molesta?—Preguntó a Jasper y este negó, aunque de cualquier forma Jasper estaba protegido como ella. No se había mojado mucho pero prefería prevenirlo antes de un resfriado.

—Sujétate—Le dijo y ella no dudo en hacerlo.

Hermione pudo apreciar la velocidad a que iban, el viento le pegaba en la cara y de alguna forma sentía adrenalina. No era como la misma sensación como cuando Harry la subió a la fuerza en su escoba, tal vez se debía al hecho porque le temía a las alturas, y tampoco era la misma cuando iba con Harry en el hipogrifo al rescatar a Sirius. Esta era diferente. De seguro Jasper supo de esa rara alegría y aceleró el paso, aunque Edward era mucho más rápido. Escuchaba las pisadas tan rápidas que parecían no ser escuchadas, tal vez era el viento y eso producía aquel sonido.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba enfrente de la casa, afuera estaban las mujeres. Todos caminaron cuando vieron la casa y ella se sintió rara regresar en los brazos de Jasper. Aun así estaba tranquila y todo gracias a él. Le debía mucho si no fuera por su don de seguro hubiera vuelto loca de los nervios. Escuchó una risa y estaba completamente seguro de quien era, miró a Edward.

—No es gracioso—Le exclamó con la mirada acusatoria.

—Lo es—Afirmó riendo de ella.

Eso molesto a la chica pero aun así con Jasper a su lado no se mosqueo para nada, este la bajo con delicadeza debajo del techo y ambos se sonrieron. Esme enseguida estuvo a su lado y la abrazó, la castaña le correspondió sorprendida.

—Me preocupaste—Le dijo cuándo se separó de ella.

Hermione entendió en ese entonces lo buenos que eran esos vampiros, se sintió una estúpida ir de ellos y creer que la comerían. Fue una estúpida. Ellos se habían preocupado por ella y creyendo erróneamente huyó en medio de la lluvia.

—No te sientas mal, Hermione. Era normal no nos conocías—Esme le acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿También lee la mente?—Inquirió sorprendida.

Todos rieron ante eso. Incluso Rosalie.

—No, querida. Te sentiste mal, lo sé.

_Como el instinto maternal_, pensó la castaña. Así también era su mamá o tal vez todas las madres. Esperaba poder verte muy pronto a su mamá. Todos entraron dentro de la casa por una orden de Carlisle para que la chica se cambiara y entre todos hablaran claramente. Cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras con ropa nueva y seca, se fue al despacho del Cullen mayor donde ya estaban todos.

—Bien. Ahora, Hermione dinos la verdad sobre ti y nosotros responderemos tus dudas—Pidió Carlisle.

La chica suspiró. La verdad. Solo esperaba que luego la pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Billy y a Jacob, y quizás solo tal vez, pedirles ayuda con lo de Voldemort para regresar pronto con su familia.

—Bien, mi nombre Hermione Granger, tengo 15 años. Soy de Inglaterra, soy maga voy al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Mis padres son Jane y Erik Granger, son muggles, personas sin mágica, y su profesión es dentista. Voy a la casa Gryffindor y entraré en mi sexto año de colegiatura, tengo dos mejores amigos; Harry, Ron y luego está Ginny—Tomo un respiró mientras enumeraba las cosas y las simplificaba lo más posible. —Cuando estaba en tercero con Harry salvamos a su padrino Sirius, él y parte de la Orden del Fénix me eligieron para encontrar al pariente perdido de Sirius; Billy Black, excluido de su familia por ser diferente. Viaje aquí por un traslador y tengo tres meses para encontrar y volver a mi lugar antes de que empiece nuevamente las clases—Concluyó.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un rato reteniendo la información. Hasta que Carlisle decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué a Billy lo alejaron de su familia al ser diferente?—Cuestionó con semblante confundido.

—La familia Black es de las más puras y de las más potenciales en el mundo mágico. Cada miembro hace magia pero según me contó Sirius, que encontró en libros secretos familiares, Billy era su tío y desde pequeño no hacia magia. Solo se llegaba a transformar en un lobo a pesar de no llegar a la edad de 12 años, lo creían un animago muy raro pues no hacia magia y solo se transformaba.

—¿Qué es un animago?—Preguntó Emmett muy curioso.

—Es el mago que puede transformarse en un animal por voluntad propia sin ningún hechizo, Sirius es un perro grande pero no un lobo—Justificó. —Como decía, como los Black son tan estrictos con las leyes de sangre, no mezclarse con los hijos de muggles o los mestizos, mandaron a Billy con otra familia y terminó aquí en Forks. Por lo que se tiene un hijo, Jacob.

—Sí y dos hijas mayores también—Agregó Edward desde un rincón. —¿Qué hay de ese Voldemort?—Interrogó.

—Voldemort es un mago muy tenebroso y poderoso, tiene un ejército que son los mortifagos. La familia Black son una de las tantas familias puras involucradas con él, excepto Sirius, Tonks, Andrómeda y… Billy. Voldemort mató a los padres de Harry dejándolo huérfano desde bebe y tuvo que vivir con sus insufribles tíos—Se llenó de rabia en pesar en los tíos de su amigo que reaccionó muy enseguida. —Pero no termina la lista de asesinatos de Voldemort, mato muchas personas más que nada muggles, pues el detesta los muggles.

—¿Y porque a los muggles? Siendo personas sin magia no lo dañarían—Lo que decía Emmett era tan cierto.

—Voldemort, o Tom Riddle, antes de convertirse en el monstruo que es ahora le aborrecía saber que muggles entrara en el Colegio y obsesionado con darle fin con la humanidad no solo de los muggles si no del todo mundo mágico para que temblara ante solo su nombre se transformó en lo que es ahora—Aclaró con amargura.

—¿Viniste a reunir a la familia o a buscar aliados?

Miró a Jasper que estaba con los brazos cruzados, Alice pegada a él. Sonrió de lado.

—Ambas, creo yo que Billy ayudará a la única parte de su familia que lo quiere de verdad, a pesar que no se conocen todavía. Billy podría llegar a ayudar en la guerra que se avecina y, creo y toda la orden, que Jacob como su hijo debe tener las mismas cualidades que él.

—No creo que Billy puede llegar ayudar, Hermione—Intervino Carlisle.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está en sillas de ruedas, hace mucho tiempo por diabetes.

¿Sillas de ruedas? Pobre Billy. Aunque podría llegar a tener cura en San Mugo. No lo sabía como pero no se le haría hacérsele fácil a la hora de llevarlo a Inglaterra.

—Hermione—Levantó la vista hacia Esme. —¿Qué es la Orden del fénix?—Preguntó tan inocentemente que le dio ternura.

—Somos un grupo que está en contra de Voldemort, son profesores del colegio, aurores, ex aurores y toda aquella persona que se anime a enfrentar a Voldemort—Contestó y todos percibieron el orgullo en su voz.

—¿Formas parte de él?—Quiso saber el rubio.

—No, todavía.

—¿Y los aurores, que?

—Es una profesión para los magos, es algo así como los policías pero con magia—Comparó mirando a Rosalie, ella preguntó. Se hizo un silencio. —¿Algo más que quieran saber?

Todos se miraron pero no preguntaron más, ahora les tocaba a ellos hablar.

—Bueno, ya sabes nuestros nombres—Empezó Carlisle tomándose de las manos. —Somos vampiros vegetarianos, nos alimentamos de animales. Yo soy el creador de todos, excepto de Jasper y Alice. A ningún de nosotros nos apetecía tomar la sangre de lo que una vez fuimos así que bebemos la sangre animal, por eso nuestro ojos—Explicó.

—De lo contrario serian rojos—Supuso ella y le dieron la razón. —¿Por qué dijiste que no eres creador de Jasper y Alice?—Inquirió.

—"Si _que no se te escapa nada a ti"—_Edward se introdujo en su mente burlonamente.

—"_Tú cállate maldito Clon de Cedric"—_Masculló.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién es?—Le preguntó en voz alta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿De qué nos perdimos?—Inquirió Emmett algo divertido.

—Desde que me vio me compara con Cedric Diggory—Le contestó el Clon del aludido.

—¿Y porque?—Quiso saber Esme.

—Porque eres demasiado parecido a él—Exclamó al verse descubierta. —¿Seguro que cuando te mató Voldemort en el Torneo de los Tres magos no hubo una forma que terminaras en este mundo y Carlisle te haya revivido como vampiro?—Le cuestionó con sus tono sabelotodo.

—No—Contestó el supuesto Cedric, y todos se sorprendieron del final que tuvo aquel joven. —Carlisle me salvó de la fiebre española—Aseguró acercándosele.

—¡Eres un viejo!—Lo apuntó con el dedo infantilmente. —Aunque, tal vez, hayas más viejos que tú. Dime ¿tú eres el más joven de la familia?—Inquirió enseguida.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—No por nada.

—¡Dímelo ya!—Exigió pero no era de forma ruda y fría, era algo infantil, todos se sorprendieron de eso. —¡Deja de bloquear tu mente!

—¡Eres un chismoso!—Le criticó sacándole la lengua. Era raro como llegó a eso con Eddie pero le era divertido. El vampiro no le habló más así que volteó hacia Jasper. —¿Me contaras?—Le pregunto inocentemente.

—Es una larga historia—Dijo Jasper cruzado de brazos.

—Tengo tiempo—Mencionó y se acomodó mejor. —Soy mente insaciable, me gusta saberlo todo—Agregó con una sonrisa muy angelical.

—"_No tienes salvación, Jasper"—_Le aseguró Edward.

El rubio suspiró. Mientras Esme se fue a prepararle algo para comer a la bruja, el resto se quedó pues deberían colaborar en contar su historia.


	5. Billy

Nuevo Capítulo . Agradezco un montón a los que enviaron sus review, emociona un montón que les guste esta historia que mi mente imaginó.

Ojala lo disfrute.

**Billy**

"_Cuando regrese del trabajo te llevaré con Billy"_ Esas fueron las palabras de Carlisle en la mañana antes de irse al Hospital y desde entonces estaba ansiosa. Actualmente estaba en compañía de Jasper y Alice, el primero sentado a lado suyo. Sinceramente era un gran soporte, no podía negarlo pero sentía Jasper como un amigo suyo, la segunda estaba mostrándole una revista con ropas muy lindas, decía que la llevaría a conocer las tiendas. Se la hacía gracioso saber la gran confianza que tenía Alice en ella. En el fondo estaba Edward tocando el piano. Y vaya que lo hacía muy bien, era un experto.

La conversación de ayer, donde los vampiros contaron una pequeña parte de su vida, hizo posible una buena conversación entre Hermione con Jasper, Alice, Carlisle y Esme.

—Hermione

—¿Si?

—¿No tienes ningún pariente llamado Swan?—Le preguntó.

Confundida ante esa pregunta volteó a ver a Edward. El vampiro, con el increíble parecido a Cedric y aseguraba que nunca fue alumno de Hogwarts, se mantenía cerca de ella dándole un poco de miedo pero Jasper le había asegurado que era por "descifrarla" y supuso que sería por el bloqueo de su mente. ¿Swan? Su mente fue buscando y buscando pero no encontraba, no al menos que ella conociera o recordara.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Tenía curiosidad—Contesto simplemente.

¿Solo curiosidad? No lo creía. Edward, con la curiosidad sobre ella, estaba seguro que era por alguna cosa. Decidió no darle importancia y Alice se fue enseguida, diciendo algo que no entendió muy bien.

Carlisle y Esme habían dicho que si quería podía quedarse más tiempo con ellos después de hablar con Billy y ella decidió pensarlo, más bien, fue casi una orden amigable. Estaba abusando de su hospitalidad y confianza, aunque la gran mayoría le inspiraba la misma, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de alejarse de ellos. Era muy curioso saber que se sentía cómoda en una familia de vampiros, aunque sean vegetarianos, pero le recordaba algo similar cuando estaba con los Weasley. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Se había mantenido en contacto con su mamá, aun entre la mentira, pero eso la aliviaba y le recordaba el tener que terminar con eso una vez.

Era irónico pensar que en su niñez deseaba conocer criaturas mágicas y tener la propia magia a su alrededor, ahora siendo una estudiante de magia rodeada de vampiros vegetarianos y en camino de conocer a hombres lobos, que se suponía era diferente a lo que ella conocía, si le hubieran dicho esto antes de sus 11 años de seguro hubiera creído infantilmente pero a la vez se hubiera reído de aquel chiste.

La melodía tocada por Edward la volvió a traer al mundo cuando se volvió un poco más… como cuna. ¿Qué pensaba hacerla dormir? Se había dado cuenta que estaba sola en compañía del pianista. Se levantó y se encaminó hasta él, dispuesta a sacarse la duda que le quedó ante su última pregunta hacia ella.

—Edward ¿Por qué preguntaste sobre si tenía algún Swan en mi familia?—Le cuestionó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Era curiosidad—Contestó.

—Curiosidad—Repitió en sinónimo de no creerle. _Sí claro_, pensó. Aun después de decir la verdad bloqueó su mente para tener su privacidad. —¿No será otra cosa?—Inquirió de un tono casi cantarín e inocente, claramente no se rendiría fácil.

—No—Cortó serio

—¿Seguro?

Hermione detestaba no saber Legeremancia así podía probarlo contra Edward y averiguar que pensaba, lo aprendería con Harry cuando volviera. Edward, por su parte, supo que no se daría por vencida. Así le diría, total podría hacer que se junte y sean amigas. Ambas le gustaba leer.

—Está bien. Eres parecida a una persona muy importante para mí—Aceptó.

—¿Y esa persona es?

—Bella Swan, mi novia—Contestó.

Hermione notó un brillo en los ojos de él, ese mismo que veía cuando sus padres se observaban, amor. Intentó imaginarse alguien parecida a ella pero no funcionó, tendría que conocerla a ella.

—Bueno al menos ya sé que no estás solo—Sonrió.

—¿De verdad me veo tan mal entre medio de tantas parejas?—Inquirió en broma con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bastante mal—Recalcó divertida. El pianista solo sonrió. —¿Cuándo la conoceré?—Le preguntó mientras se encaminaba a la ventana.

¿La quería conocer? Edward lo pensó un poco. No era muy apropiado que se viera ahora. Tal vez esperaría un poco.

—Pronto—Le dijo.

—¿Cuán… Edward?—Pero no había ningún rastro del vampiro, Hermione contuvo aire enojada. —¡No se vale!—Exclamó cruzando de brazos.

Luego se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, aún tenía dos horas antes de que viniera Carlisle y la llevará con Billy.

—¿Estas lista?

Miró a Carlisle y asintió. Se puso el cinturón y sintió como arrancaba el auto. Agarraron la ruta y siguieron de largo. Los altos pinos, de un verde opacado y fuerte, eran tantos que daban el aspecto de encerrar la autopista en una fina brecha. Así fue hasta que se encontró con casas, muchas casas. ¿Cómo sería Billy? Si tuviera un parecido con Sirius la ayudaría muchísimo, pero no tenía idea como sería entonces Jacob. ¿Cómo serían sus transformaciones? Se había informado mucho antes del viaje preguntándole a Edward, pues él le había dicho que era quien mejor, por así decirlo, lo conocía que los demás. Sobre su apariencia física, su temperamento y el hecho de que son verdaderos hombre lobos, no animagos.

Estaba nerviosa, para que negar. Para esto era que había venido a Forks, para encontrar a los Black perdidos. Hacer que conozcan a Sirius, no creía que necesariamente dejarían todo para irse a Inglaterra recordándole el hecho donde vivió en un lugar donde no lo querían, pero por lo menos lograr que se conozcan y puedan mantener un contacto continuo entre ellos bastaría muchísimo, alegría a Sirius y no sabría sí a Billy. Esperaba tener suerte. Todo para volver a su hogar, lo necesitaba.

—Hermione—Volteó a verlo, la había sacado de sus pensamientos. —No te preocupes, Billy es muy pacífico y dejara explicarle muchas cosas—Le aseguró enviándole una mirada amable.

—Solo deseo que todo vaya bien—Suspiró intranquila.

—¿Tan mal está Inglaterra con ese Voldemort?—Le preguntó poco después.

El tema de Voldemort inquieto mucho a Carlisle. Por lo dicho por la castaña se notaba que era peor que unos enloquecidos y malvados vampiros neófitos, que decir cuando le dijo de las innumerables muertes muggles.

—Lo está—Carlisle notó la tristeza y amargura de ella. —Por ahora los muggles no están para nada enterados de la situación pero si los asesinatos aumentan… todo se irá a la ruina.

Muertes. Guerra. Era palabras que odiaba Carlisle, eran cosas que intentaba evitar pero hasta unos meses tuvo una pelea, pero era por su familia. Hermione tenía el mismo caso, lo hacía por su familia y amigos, también para todos los humanos inocentes e ignorantes del suceso. Esa chica era valiente, decidida y muy confiable. Ya el hecho de estar allí demostraba la lealtad de ella, mostraba muchas de sus cualidades.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá ben—La apoyó brindándole una sonrisa comprensible y ella lo hizo de respuesta.

Hermione se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, teniendo en cuenta lo dicho por el Cullen. Cuanto deseaba que aquello terminara, que Voldemort no existiera. Poder ver a Harry feliz con sus padres creciendo entre el amor de familia, a Neville viviendo con sus padres, con tantas familias que fueron destruidas.

—Llegamos—Anunció Carlisle.

Hermione prestó atención a donde estaban. Era una casa larga, de maderas de un color rojo viejo. Bajó del auto y muy cerca del vampiro tocaron la puerta.

—Doctor Cullen no esperaba verlo—Se lo notaba sorprendido al hombre en cuento abrió la puerta. —Pasen—Les dijo cuando vio que iba acompañado de una joven.

Billy se quedó sorprendido. Carlisle Cullen lo visitaba, y para colmo, acompañado de una humana desconocida. ¡Una humana! Sabía perfectamente que Carlisle era un doctor y no tenía ningún problema en acercarse a los humanos, ninguno. Los hizo sentarse y la chica lo escrutaba con la mirada, no de mal sentido ni nada, pero un poco nervioso la ponía. Para Hermione, Billy era un hombre de unos 50 años, quizás unos años más, de piel morena, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta y en sillas de ruedas.

—¿Cómo estas, Billy?—Le preguntó amablemente, tan humano.

—Bien. ¿Me gustaría saber el motivo de su visita?—Cuestionó cautelosamente y antes de que el Cullen hablara se le adelanto. —Si es por Jake aún no sé dónde está—Avisó.

¿Jake sería Jacob? Recordó las palabras de Edward. _"Le envié la invitación de mi boda con Bella, él está enamorado de ella y se transformó, debe estar en alguna parte muy lejos de aquí, sufriendo"_ Si fuera Jacob tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo o su hubiera sumergido en algo así como depresión, no lo sabría. Ella nunca se había enamorado, ni siquiera de Krum.

—Hay que darle tiempo a Jacob, algún día encontrará a esa persona—Dijo comprensible el Cullen.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Volteó a ver a la chica y está al sentir su mirada, lo observó nerviosa pero decidida le asintió.

—Pues mi visita es más por Hermione—Señaló a la chica. —Ella necesita hablar con usted, así que los voy a dejar solos. Me iré a mi trabajo, regresaré a la noche y Hermione llamare cualquier cosa. Adiós Billy—Se levantó y después de un asentimiento por ambos, se fue afuera.

Se quedaron un poco en silencio, ella por no saber cómo empezar y él por no saber porque quería hablar ella con él. Hermione había pensado de muchas formas en cómo decírselo a Billy incluso práctico con Jasper. Lo necesitaba, calmaría un poco sus nervios y le daría paz.

—Billy necesito que me escuche atentamente, no es fácil para mí ni mucho menos para usted—Empezó mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tenía tener en cuenta que no sería algo fácil para él hablar de la familia que lo rechazó y no sabría si también podría afectarlo en su condición. —Soy Hermione Granger vengo de Inglaterra y hace unos días me encomendaron una misión; encontrarlo a usted.

—¿Y porque a mí?—Inquirió confuso interrumpiendo el relato.

—¿Es usted un Black, cierto?

—Sí, lo soy pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar—Esa chica lo estaba confundiendo más.

—Ahí. Es un Black, y no cualquier Black. Usted es procedente de magos—Declaró convencidísima.

Billy abrió enorme sus ojos ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Él no le había contado a nadie, nadie. Solo lo sabían las personas que lo conocieron cuando él apareció, no lo sabían ni sus hijos. No podía ser posible aquello. Si sabría de quien era la familia querría decir que los conocía y, por lo tanto, también era una maga.

—¿Cómo es que tú lo sepas?—Le cuestionó en un tono duro con mirada seria.

—Porque soy bruja—Confirmó la sospecha de Billy. —Y conozco a Sirius Black, su sobrino—Confesó.

La expresión de Billy mostró una gran sorpresa, estaba atónito. ¿Él tenía un sobrino? No podía creerlo. ¿Pero cómo?... ¿Acaso ese sobrino quería contactarse con él? La chica había dicho que estaba allí por él y nombraba a su sobrino.

—Sirius me pidió que lo encontrará, se enteró de la existencia de usted hace un tiempo y ha buscado la mayor información de usted con otros de sus primos. Hasta que hace unos días me envió a mí para localizarlo—Contó Hermione aun teniendo en cuenta la situación emocional de Billy, este pareció recapacitar y la observó.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué mi busca a mi cuando fueron ellos mismos los que me echaron?—Cuestionó en un estado de shock que enseguida surgió dureza.

—Pues los Black, como recordaras, son unos malditos obsesionistas con la sangre y todo eso. Pero Sirius no es así, tampoco Tonks, ellos son diferentes y ellos mismos se enteraron de ti y quieren encontrarte—Le dijo tan segura que Billy prácticamente le creyó.

Pero no podía creer aquello. Notó por las palabras y tono de voz que a la chica tampoco le simpatizaba su familia biológica pero cuando nombro a los últimos su tono de voz cambió, incluso hasta le brilló sus ojos castaños. Una pequeña parte de Billy se prendió fuego, pero uno bueno y esperanzador, tenía familia que lo quería sin importar un bledo.

—¿Y porque no vino entonces él?—Le cuestionó a darse cuenta de eso.

La mirada de Hermione reflejo un poco de tristeza pero aun así le contesto con determinación y sin vacilar.

—Estamos en guerra con un mago tenebroso y Sirius siendo parte de la resistencia no podía exponerse así como así—Contestó seria, el hombre estaba sorprendido ¿estaban de guerra? —Además hace poco fue declarado inocente de algo que injustamente fue encarcelado por años—Agregó.

¿Encarcelado? ¿Qué clase de familia tenía él? Estúpidamente recordó cual era. La _noble_ familia Black, pura en sangre.

—Billy sé que tienes miles de preguntas y para eso vine, para contestarlas y para saber si querrías, claro tal vez ir a visitar, a Sirius. Pues él si quiere conocerte—Comentó la chica algo apurada.

Visitar. Esa palabra se repitió en su mente varias veces como un eco. Visitar a una parte de su familia. Una parte buena. Conocer a Sirius y a Tonks. Algo de eso lo inundaba de un calor, uno bueno y lindo. Uno como cuando se enteró de la dulce espera que serían sus hijas, una como nació su único hijo varón. Un calor placentero lleno de esperanza y alegrías.

Su cabeza era un lío terrible, procesar esa información. Por muchos años había jurado no contar a sus hijos sobre la desdicha que fue para sus progenitores, había odiado a toda su familia Black cuando lo echaron, cuando lo humillaron, cuando lo menospreciaban y ahora venía a aparecía esa chica diciéndole que una parte de su familia, la no desquiciada y obsesiva por la sangre, quería conocerlo, poder recuperar el tiempo perdido. La chica era una maga, claramente sabrá el hecho porque fue expulsado de su familia, y ahora quería ayudarlo.

**Magia**.

Maldita esa esa magia. Hace mucho no la veía, desde que no veía a su hermano.

—Muéstrame tu magia—Le pidió de una forma muy extraña y de forma impulsiva que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

La misma extrañeza que experimentó Hermione cuando le dijo eso. ¿Su magia? Aun así se levantó y sacando su varita hizo su primer hechizo. Apuntó a la silla donde estaba sentada.

—Wingardium Leviosa—La silla levitó ante los ojos de un sorprendido y, un poco, emocionado Billy. Hermione dejó de levitar la silla.

—Wow. No había visto la magia desde pequeño.

Y tal como un niño los ojos de Billy brillaron ante la presentación. Hermione sonrió ante eso, tal vez, había algo bueno en la infancia de Billy con los Black. Volvió a sentarse.

—Escuche que Jacob se fue ¿cree que este bien?—Preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Lo aseguro, Jake tampoco es tan estúpido, sabrá cuidarse solo. Tengo la esperanza de que vuelva—Aseguro y sonrió con tristeza pero en sus ojos había un brillo.

Hermione se quedó un rato más hablando con Billy sobre la magia, de Sirius, y Billy le contaba lo que recordaba lo que fue su vida con los Black. Todo le contó, tanto que Billy terminó desahogándose con ella y la chica lo notó, cuando lágrimas salieron de los ojos oscuros del Black, Hermione estuvo ahí para abrazarlo. A pesar de lo incomodo que le parecía eso no podía evitar estar consolándolo, era parte de la familia de Sirius y… de alguna forma también lo era de ella.

Había estado contestando a muchas preguntas del Black, este estaba decidido. Si esa chica había aparecido en su vida habrá sido por algo y al enterarse que tenía familiares que querían encontrarlo, que se preocupaban por él, era algo que lo llenaba de esperanza y alegría. Mientras él estaba diciéndose la castaña pasó cerca de él y llevó las tacitas a la cocina para lavar.

—Hermione yo iré a Inglaterra.

La chica ante la abrupta e inesperada decisión del Black tiró una tacita muy linda que pegó de lleno contra el suelo, la había tomado muy desprevenida, recapacitada recobró su movilidad y se fijó en la tacita. Billy se acercó, una mueca de lamento cruzó su rostro, y ante eso Hermione no dudó un segundo y apuntó al suelo.

—Reparo—Billy vio con ojos asombrados como la luz pegaba al objeto roto y este se separaba. La tacita, como nueva, paró en manos de Hermione.

—Tantos años sin ver esas demostraciones—Su voz se notaba muy melancólica. —Recuerdo bien que Orion siempre hacía trucos para divertirnos o alegrarme—Contó mientras ambos se volvían a encaminar a la mesa.

—Orion era muy bueno contigo—Mencionó una sorprendida castaña.

—Lo era—Afirmó con la mirada perdida pero se dirigió a ella. —¿Por qué te sorprende?—Le preguntó curioso.

—Sirius dijo que ninguno de sus padres fueron muy cálidos, al menos su padre, él si le demostraba algo de atención antes de cumplir los 14—Contestó. Pues Sirius le había dicho algunas cosas, ambos tenían una buena confianza. —Tal vez tu partida lo afecto pues tú dices que guardo tu secreto por varios años y Sirius cuenta que era frio y de muy pocas emociones, un poco más, que su mama—Analizó.

—Tal vez. ¿Sirius se parece a Orion?—Inquirió muy intrigado.

—No lo sabría decir nunca supe cómo era tu hermano—Sinceró ella.

Ambos escucharon el motor de un auto y ambos supusieron que sería Carlisle para buscarla. La castaña se despidió muy bien de Billy antes de subir al auto del Doctor Cullen, el Black se quedó afuera de la casa hasta que el auto se perdió de su vista. Se volvería a ver, lo habían dicho.

—Billy—Sue se acercaba con bolsas en sus manos. —¿Era el doctor Cullen?—Le preguntó llegando a la entrada con él en compañía de un muchachito guapo.

—Sí—Sonrió y con un ademán entraron a la casa.

—¿Qué es lo que quería?—Preguntó el muchachito dejando las bolsas.

—Seth no seas chismoso—Lo criticó Sue.

—Ma me llevó bien con ellos no hay problema, ¿no es cierto Billy?—Se dirigió hacia el hombre.

—Cierto. El doctor me trajo una visita.

Sue y Seth observaron la sonrisa de Billy pero este volteó y miró hacia la ventana.

—¿Era Jake?—Preguntó esperanzado Seth.

—No—El muchachito se mostró triste pero algo intrigado por la misteriosa visita.

—¿Entonces?—Inquirió Sue guardando los alimentos que trajo.

—Ya sabrán.

Madre e hijo se observaron otra vez con la duda. ¿Quién habría sido esa visita? ¿Por qué le trajo algo de alegría a Billy? ¿Y que tenía que ver con el Cullen?


	6. Bella

Holaa, volví :D Espero que les guste este capítulo y lamento la tardanza.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Bella**

—Esta.

Los ojos castaños observaron la prenda que le tendía la vampira. Lo tomó, el color le gustaba.

—Te quedará bien—Alice sonreía ampliamente. —Lo vi—Afirmó.

Resignada se puso el strapless rojo-rosado. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se veía muy linda, con el strapless junto aquellos short blancos. Rosalie estaba detrás de ella y le tendía un rosa muy linda de un color clarito. Iba a agarrarlo cuando la misma rubia fue la que después le coloco delicadamente la flor en su cabello.

—Estas muy linda—Apareció Esme en la habitación.

—¿Enserio es necesario esto?—Preguntó la chica volteando hacia Alice.

—Claro que sí—Aseguró y la tomo de los hombros. —¿Cómo disimularías tus vacaciones entonces? Mírate que dije que te quedaba bien—Hizo que la chica mirara su reflejo.

Según Alice, Hermione debía sacarse fotos como si estuviera en sus verdaderas vacaciones, y como allí estaban en estación cálida fácilmente podían sacarles unas fotos y después mostrar a sus amigos, o a Ginny, pruebas. La bruja creía que no era necesario pero se dio cuenta que con Alice no podría llevarle la contrario, nunca cuando se trata de ropa y esa misma ocasión. Además la vampiresa vidente aseguraba que les serviría y ya vería porque cosa que dejó a Hermione con curiosidad y con un Edward divertido.

—Ven.

La rubia la tomo de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos, seguido de Esme y Alice. Con Rosalie se llevaba mejor, es más, la vampira se encariño con ella de alguna forma. Y eso no solo le agradaba a la bruja, le agradaba a toda la familia al verla encariñada con alguien más que con ella misma y con su oso gigante, apodo aportado por la bruja ante Emmett.

Cuando llegó afuera, que por cierto estaba soleado, se encontró con los vampiros con una pantalla verde enorme y una gran set de cámaras que quien sabe dónde sacaron. Si algunas de las cosas que supo de los Cullen era el hecho de tener tanta plata y cosas de lujo, como los autos, la ropa de marca y varios electrodomésticos.

—Wow como brillan.

Y era cierto. Pudo ver por fin a los vampiros brillar, desde que había venido había estado nublado y el día que Jasper la encontró se había nublado enseguida y no llegó apreciar la obvia evidencia que ellos no eran normales. La piel blanca, fría y dura resplandecía como miles de fragmentos de alguna preciosa piedra.

—¡Que comience la sesión de fotos!—Exclamó emocionada Alice antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más.

Hermione se vio enseguida pegada a la pantalla verde y notó enseguida que había a su costado una silla de madera, otra era una reposadera y algunas sombrillas. Rosalie estaba a su lado acomodándole un poco la ropa y la rosa, Esme trajo unos refrescos. Vio a un orgulloso Jasper detrás de la cámara, un burlón Emmett y unos sonrientes Edward y Carlisle.

—No entiendo—Comenzó a hablar. —¿Cómo siendo vampiros pueden tener tanto dinero?—Preguntó.

—Soy médico, Esme cada tanto hace exposiciones sobre su arte y plantas, Edward como único sobreviviente de la familia Masen recibió toda la herencia—Fue enumerando el patriarca Cullen.

—¿Y Jasper gana plata haciendo fotos profesionales para eventos?—Levantó una de sus cejas castañas evaluando al aludido.

—Hace varios años atrás si—Afirmó.

—Aun así, tiene todo lo que quieren a cualquier hora en cualquier momento y cualquier circunstancia—Exclamaba con voz baja aun asombrada.

—El pago bueno para no ser humanos—Sonrió enormemente Emmett.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada más y acatar a las órdenes de Alice en sus poses, les pidió que fueran lo más natural posible. No se le complico molestaba a Edward con su apodo, que por cierto, odiaba y eso le provocaba risa, sumando los comentarios de Emmett. Luego se sacó otras con un sombrero veraniego sentada en la silla. Mientras Jasper sacaba las fotos las modificaba para que pareciera en una playa con mucha gente, de cielo soleado y de aspecto caluroso.

—Quiero fotos con ustedes—Dijo Hermione con otro atuendo; camisa blanca sin mangas y shorts vaqueros rasgados.

Los vampiros se miraron y nadie dudo en estar enseguida a lado de la bruja; Emmett la alzó enseguida en sus hombros con todos alrededor. Jasper dejó para que disparara automáticamente. Se sacaron muchas, pues Alice y Hermione querían buenos recuerdos. En una Esme la abrazaba maternalmente, otra Alice y Rosalie la abrazaban, la foto que se sacó con Edward ambos se miraban de brazos cruzados y con miradas matadores aun cuando se notaban sus intentos de no reírse.

Carlisle estaba vestido con ropas muy antiguas, como los ingleses por la edad media tal vez, con el porte elegante y los colmillos a la vista y Hermione usaba un sombrero antiguo puntiagudo y con la varita en la mano con una gran capa negra. Era un vivo retrato de siglos atrás cuando los humanos "creían" en los vampiros y brujas. Su foto individual con Jasper era ella montada arriba de él, estilo caballito y ambos sonrientes.

Luego de un rato entre risas, la bruja por orden de Alice, se sentó en las silletas y comió algo de lo que le trajo Esme, bueno no algo, TODO.

—¿Esto era lo que me guardabas?—Inquirió asombrada Hermione cuando por fin había finalizado todo.

—No—Contestó Alice desde la entrada de la casa, sentada en la escalera viendo las fotos con Jasper. —Vendrá en unos segundos.

La castaña se giró confundida hacia la vampira cuando en el cielo vio una lechuza blanca, imposible no reconocerla. Estiró su brazo enseguida y la lechuza se posó en ella, un poco asustadiza.

—No temas Hedwing, no te harán nada—Le susurró mientras la acariciaba, lo más seguro es que le tuviera miedo por los vampiros. —Hiciste un largo camino debes tener hambre—Iba a encaminarse a la cocina cuando Alice ya estaba con unas golosinas en sus manos. Y fue en ese momento que entendió todo. —Eres increíble Alice, gracias.

—De nada—Sonrió alegremente como niña pequeña.

Le dio las golosinas al ave y tomo la carta. Sonrió ampliamente al solo reconocer la letra a simple vista.

_Hermione:_

_ Sé que te desobedecí pero necesitaba saber de ti, eres mi amiga, no te enojes. ¿Cómo andas? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones en Estados Unidos? Te tengo noticias: dentro de una semana Sirius tendrá mi custodia y poder irme con él a Grimmauld Place ¿no es grandioso? Podré pasar el resto de mis vacaciones con él, aunque no sé si iré con los Weasley después, tal vez Ron podría venir. Te dejo debo ir a comer y seguro a limpiar el desastre que acaba de hacer Dudley al ver a Pig._

_Cuídate mucho y mándame fotos, quiero ver algo de E.E U.U. _

_Te quiere, Harry_

—¿De quién es?—Preguntó Esme.

—Es Harry—Sonrió.

—Ve y contéstale.

Hermione le sonrió a la vampira y se fue enseguida a dentro junto con Hedwing.

Al buen rato la lechuza salió volando de allí con una cartita en sus patas. El ave blanca se perdió en el inmenso cielo azul hasta convertirse en un punto que no se volvió a ver.

* * *

Edward observaba acostado en la cama de la chica como está jugaba con sus manos distraídamente. Llevaban un rato así y eran cerca de la medianoche. Los dos no necesitaban tener que hablar, se complementaban solamente con la presencia del otro, de su compañía. El anillo de compromiso iba de un lado a otro entre las manos de Bella y las de él, como si fuera que cayera por una cascada chocando con riscos.

A pesar de que la bruja estuviera en su casa no impedía para nada que viniera a visitar a su novia. La cual no sabía aun quien era en realidad Hermione, solo que era una visita inesperada y que no era apropiado que Bella apareciera en su casa. La chica le había cuestionado saber porque pero Edward no le dio más pistas, le era bastante difícil pero no quería que se apretujará la situación.

Tal vez ya era hora de decirle quien era, presentarlas. El pequeño parentesco entre ambas era algo que cada vez lo incomodaba y Bella lo notaba pues se notaba pensativo desde hace unos días, los cuatro –casi cinco- días que llevaba Hermione con los Cullen, Bella intentó de todo por sacarle información sobre esa visita incluso se le preguntó a Alice, pero nada. Y Edward en esos momentos estaba analizando la situación y no llegaba a otra que no fuera la misma; hacer que se conozcan.

Y con eso, Bella podría sin ningún otro problema a su casa, sin incomodarse. Pues él aun no entendía porque le incomodaba tener que hacer que Hermione sepa que Bella era su novia, con la bruja solo eran muy buenos amigos y no la veía de otra manera posible. La chica era tan simple como tan compleja lo sabía por como actuaba y, las muy pocas veces, que libra su escudo mental. Pero le incomoda por el hecho de que pensaría al saber qué hacía un vampiro enamorado de una humana, a la que podría matar. Le daba miedo que la chica al saber eso, de alguna forma se espante y revelé sus existencias, se escapé otra vez de la casa, o vaya a saber qué cosa.

Solo esperaba que los Vultoris no se enteraran sobre la existencia de Hermione en su casa porque echarían al carajo todo. Bella no había problema se estaban por casar, y como lo habría prometido, la convertiría después.

—Bella—La chica levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su amado. —¿Te acuerdas que te hable de que no podrías ir a casa por la visita?—Le recordó.

La humana se incorporó enseguida, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Claro que lo recordará Edward no le había dejado ir a su casa y canceló ayer, incluso una cita de Alice de compras, la cual si le agradeció pero le extrañó mucho porque nunca se cancela una vista al centro comercial. Por fin sabría sobre la visita. Ya era hora, estaba a punto de desobedecer las órdenes de Edward de no ir a su casa. Le costaba mucho saber que Jake anduviera por ahí perdido y que ahora su prometido le ocultará cosas a unas tres semanas de casarse.

—Sí ¿Qué tiene?—Le preguntó muy curiosa pero con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues se llama Hermione Granger, la encontró Jasper perdida por ahí y Carlisle la dejo en casa pues está buscando a… parte de su familia—Contó encontrando la palabra junta para describir el encuentro de la bruja con Billy.

El corazón de Bella casi da un paro cardiaco cuando descubrió que era una chica pero se sorprendía más cuando Jasper la ayudó, sabiendo que cuando cumplió sus 18 años casi la come al rasparse su dedo con el papel. Y nuevamente la duda la asaltó. ¿Buscando su familia? La chica aquella debería ser especial para que la dejen quedarse en una casa de Vampiros.

—Carlisle ¿la dejo quedarse sabiendo que le podría ser peligroso?—Cuestionó incrédula.

Y más incrédula quedó cuando Edward sonrió de lado y le contestó:

—Es una bruja, sabe cómo defenderse—Contestó, su novia quedó muda, pensativa. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola.

¿Una bruja? Era lo menos que podría haber imaginado Bella. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, demasiadas. Pero no le sacaba la duda de como Jasper la ayudó, sigue siendo humana y no creo que tenga un olor diferente a un humano común. Sintió la mano fría del vampiro en su mejilla derecha, lo miró.

—Quiere conocerte.

* * *

—Enserio Edward, dime ¿es humana, una vampira, una veela, un hada?—Volvió a cuestionar una impaciente Hermione.

El vampiro la miró con una sonrisa torcida. La chica sinceramente era muy curiosa y lo estaba cansando desde ayer a la noche de su regreso de la casa de Billy con que criatura era Bella. Él simplemente no le decía para mantenerla frustrada, de buena manera, pero tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo ahora. Aunque le divertía verla prácticamente comerse las uñas. Aun recordaba como hace dos días atrás le dijo que conocería a Bella…

…**Flashback…**

—_Cielos Hermione ¡hueles horrible!—Le dijo Edward muy gracioso y tapándose la nariz._

_La chica que recién entraba con Carlisle se olfateó bien incluso las axilas y su pelo. _

—_Es mentira—Le dijo con ceño fruncido._

—_No enserio apestas—Aseguró Rosalie y Hermione la volteó a ver, la rubia tenía las cejas altas y una gran sonrisa extendiéndose. —A perro._

_La chica se tranquilizó. Carlisle le explicó entonces sobre ese temilla. Mientras Emmett le hacía bromas sobre los perros y su horrible olor, entonces se fue a bañarse. Cuando bajó Rosalie le indico que se sentará a su lado. La chica seguía viendo a Billy y hoy había pasado todo el día incluso conoció a Sue._

—_Hermione—La chica miró a Edward. —Mañana conocerás a Bella—Le dijo._

—_¡Por fin!—Exclamó. —Al menos podré verla y comprobar bien que no eres un vampiro solitario y masoquista—Río ella._

—_¿Por qué masoquista?—Le preguntó Esme._

—_Porque está rodeado de parejas, de alguna forma, solito se torturaba—Le contestó._

_El resto solo sonrió, pero fue Emmett el que largo una carcajada. Hermione volteó hacia Edward._

—_¿A qué hora?_

—_La siesta_

…**Fin flashback…**

—¡Ya se!—Cantó Hermione sacando a Edward de su recuerdo. —Es una enana

Esta vez río ante la ocurrencia, llevaban así todo el camino. Y aunque ella ya había dicho la respuesta él la negaba.

—Dime ¿cuál es la criatura es la que te cautivó?—Ahora sonaba dramática y con los ojos grandes como ovejita degollada.

—Vamos, Hermione. Acéptalo no te lo diré—Replico desviando su mirada del volante a la chica.

—Eres muy malo—Hizo un puchero.

—Sí, lo soy—Acepto con una sonrisa claramente aguantando una risa.

El resto del viaje a la casa de Bella se la pasaron bromeando y Hermione intento, en vano, varias veces más en sacarle la información a Edward. Habían creado una buena amistad, él le ensañaba varias cosas sobre la vida vampírica y ella sobre la magia. No tardaron mucho cuando Edward fue bajando la velocidad mientras la castaña miraba a todos lados. Una sola casa, de tablas blancas y de dos pisos. Y no había señales de la novia de Edward, humano, vampiro u otra criatura extraña.

—Ven.

Ambos bajaron del auto. Y de ella salió una chica nomas de 18 años, cabellos castaños oscuros, piel blanca y ojos chocolates. Era muy linda y sonrió en cuanto vio a Edward. Era su novia ¡Y una humana! Por eso no estaba con él en la casa, ella había hecho muchas suposiciones, ya que, el resto estaba con sus parejas en la casa y Edward era el masoquista enamorado de una humana. Vio los ojos chocolates de Bella brillar ante la presencia de su novio, ambos se abrazaron y él beso su frente.

—Bella ella es Hermione Granger, Hermione ella es Bella Swan, mi novia—Las presentó y miró a su novia con cariño y amor.

—Hola—Saludó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola—También saludo Hermione, con más confianza. —Sabes Edward no te constaba nada decirme que era humana—Le replico al vampiro con mala cara.

El vampiro solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros de una forma descuidada. Bella no entendía nada entonces mientras entraban a la casa de ella, Edward le explicaba las cosas y Hermione agregaba lo malo que era el vampiro, provocando risas en la Swan.

—¿Por qué creías que yo podría ser cualquier criatura?—Le preguntó curiosa Bella a Hermione.

—Pues no sabía los gustos de Edward que no sea la música y tal vez la sangre de animales—El aludido sonrió ante eso. —Por eso cuando me dijo que me parecía su novia, me alivie de pensar que no fuera un vampiro solterón y desde entonces me cuestioné si se enamoró de otro vampiro o que. Me hice muchas cuestiones que si era un vampiro porque no estaba con él en la casa Cullen y entonces pensé que tendría que ser otra criatura mágica o una humana y sería difícil estar rodeada de vampiros—Respondió con un poco de su tono analizador y sabelotodo.

Los dos novios intercambiaron una mirada, ella un poco asombrada y él como si nada. Edward le había dicho que la bruja quería conocerla y habló de lo inteligente que era, lo único porque después no pudo sacarle más información.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?—Preguntó Bella.

—"_¿No habrá problemas si le digo quién soy?"_—Abrió su mente solo para que el vampiro la escuché.

—"_No creo, Bella convive con vampiros y licántropos no le hará mal conocer una bruja"_—Aseguró divertido.

Ante el pensamiento del vampiro Hermione hizo una mueca, y se dignó a contestarle a Bella.

—Pues yo en realidad vengo de Inglaterra y soy una bruja—Reveló.

—¿Bruja de calderos, hechizos y bolas de cristal?—Inquirió curiosa Bella.

—Sí, exactamente. Vine aquí porque Sirius Black quería conocer a su tío perdido, Billy Black. Hace casi una semana que estoy aquí, me mandaron por un traslador y me encontré con Jasper.

—Hermione estaba herida cuando apareció en la casa—Intervino el vampiro al relato de la chica.

—¿Y Jasper no te atacó?—Chilló asombrada Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No. Cuando entre a su casa me di cuenta de mi herida y Carlisle me curo. Yo aún no lo sabía pero a Rosalie y a Emmett les dio sed—Bella imaginó a los dichos vampiros con los ojos oscuros, se asustó bastante. —No me atacaron ni nada pero enseguida me di cuenta de los que ellos eran—Comentó.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Edward no pudo evitar y ninguna de las chicas supo porque razón; ver a Bella tan curiosas, asustada y de alguna forma fascinada o por el recuerdo ante lo que estaba por venir a continuación. Hermione prefirió ignorarlo pero el vampiro no lo quiso así.

—Huyó de la casa al día siguiente en medio de la lluvia—Contó divertido.

—No es gracioso. Pensé que me comerían—Criticó ella mirándolo mal.

—¿Y qué paso?

Hermione sonrió, Bella parecía una pequeña niña emocionada por saber que sucedía después. ¡Quería acción, emoción! Tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Emmett.

—Pues con el miedo a que me comiera y sabiendo que este despeinado tenía algo raro—Señalo a Edward. —Bloqueé mi mente al sentirme como… expuesta ante él, me puse hechizos silenciadores y corrí por la lluvia. También me puso otro para cubrirme de la lluvia—Añadió.

—Si no hubieras sido por la visión de Alice no hubiéramos sabido que se fugó—Declaró el vampiro.

Bella lo meditó por un poco. Nunca había imaginado que una bruja apareciera y que esta se llevara… tan bien con Edward, eso le sorprendía y hasta podría llegar a ponerla celosa pero no era así. No la sentía como amenaza. Pero le quedaron dudas, y sí que eran dudas.

—Luego me encontraron por mi olor y porque Jasper sentía mi miedo. Me hicieron razonar y entendía entonces que son unos buenos vampiros—Concluyó.

Bella vio la oportunidad y le preguntó su primera duda.

—Dijiste que venías por Billy—Mencionó como para que ella siguiera con el resto.

—Sí, Billy es perteneciente de una de las familias de magos más puras en el mundo mágico pero fue expulsado por no producir magia—Contó entrelazando sus manos. —A la edad de sus 10 años lo enviaron a Forks cortando todo contacto con él, el único que lo había apoyado en todo esto había sido su hermano Orion, el padre de Sirius, pero el tiempo paso y no llegó a saber más de Billy. Cuando Sirius se enteró de la existencia de un tío quiso saber de él, por años intento recolectar algún tipo de información pero era muy escasa. Luego con su sobrina Tonks, y la madre de ella, era los únicos Black apartados del resto, por no pensar igual que ellos y romper normal estrictas.

Y hasta una semana Sirius me mandó para que lo viniera a buscar. Lo poco que sabía de Billy era que vivía en Forks y tenía un hijo. Al conocer a los Cullen supe que está en sillas de ruedas y en realidad eras dos hijas y Jacob, también sobre que en realidad Billy fue un licántropo de joven y que Jacob también lo es. Por eso estoy aquí, para encontrarme con ellos.

Bella quedó impresionada con todo. La chica venía por su mejor amigo que andaba perdido en su forma lobuna por causa de su próxima boda con su enemigo natural. Llevaba una semana ¿ya habría conocido a Billy? ¿Estaría al tanto de la razón por la cual Jake se esfumó? También le producía gran curiosidad saber por ese mundo mágico. O ansiedad del porqué se le hacía conocida de algún lado Hermione, le recordaba a alguien, un aire.

Un poco aturdida le preguntó a la chica si quería algo de comer y se fue a preparar un poco de café y buscar algunas masitas o lo que sea para acompañar. Mientras Edward analizaba todo y Hermione contestaba un mensaje de su mamá.

—¿Entonces estas aquí por Jake?—Bella aun no lo creía y apareciendo con tazas de café.

—Por él y por Billy, pero más por Jacob porque Sirius cree que, claro si él quiere, nos podría ayudar con la guerra—Aclaró Hermione viendo entonces su taza de café, recordándole vagamente su clase de adivinación en tercero. No se había dado cuenta de la preocupada mirada de Bella ante lo dicho por la maga.

—Hermione—La chica la miró. —Jacob no está en el pueblo—Le dijo con voz quebrada.

—Lo sé, Billy me lo dijo me he juntado con él días atrás—Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Cuándo fuiste para lo de Billy?—Inquirió la chica.

—El día siguiente de mi huida, les había dicho que necesitaba ver a Billy porque eran mi familia—Contestó.

—Pero yo había escuchado en su mente la mentira que hizo—Secundó el vampiro y se dirigió a su novia.—Sabe cerrar su mente, la bloquea y la primera vez pensé que era así como tú pero luego me explicó que era una técnica para que no leyeran tus pensamientos—Concluyó.

—Eddie en realidad cree que tú debes tener la Oclumancia sin que la supieras—Ratificó.

—¿La qué?

—Oclumancia, es para ocultar tus pensamientos de otros. Y su inversa es Legeremancia, yo si llegara a saber, podría usarla en contra de Eddie para leer sus pensamientos—Explicó.

—Deja de llamarme, Eddie—Gruño.

—Dale es tierno, no Bella?—Le preguntó a la chica.

—Sí, bastante—Aceptó aunque seguía sorprendida por la amistad entre ellos. —Pero no entiendo. ¿La Oclumancia no es una técnica? Yo nunca la practique o ¿se puede nacer con ella?

—Buen punto—Lo meditó un poco la castaña. —Entonces no sé porque Eddie no te puede escuchar—Se resignó.

Quedaron un rato en silencio. Bella analizando todo lo dicho por Hermione, esta con una duda en la cabeza y Edward que la escuchaba y no sabía qué hacer.

—Creen que si llegue aparecer algún día ¿me ayudará?—Les pregunto insegura mordiéndose los labios.

La pareja se miró sin saber que contestarle, primero porque no sabían si Jacob aparecía algún día. Luego estaba toda la cosa en cómo reaccionaría con la verdad y se involucraba bastantes cosas. No sabrían que decirle y mucho menos Edward, que tenía el camino libre de poder leer su mente en esos momentos. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba en lugar, así decidió cambiar tema.

Bella estaba asombrada. _Conozco vampiros, licántropos y ahora una bruja, soy un imán viviente de la magia_, pensó Bella.

—Me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron—Habló la castaña.

Los novios se miraron y sonrieron. Si Edward confiaba tanto en ella Bella no tendría ningún problema, demás le caía bien.

—Yo vivía con mi mama en Phoenix pues mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeña, por las vacaciones siempre veía a visitar a mi papa pero al cumplir los 17 años decidí vivir con mi papa, Charlie. Es jefe de policía y hoy justamente no está—Explicó. —Lo conocí porque vamos a la misma escuela y—Lo volteó a ver. —Se comportaba tan extraño y lo era, así que averigüé que era y se lo dije.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿De dónde sacaste el valor para eso?—Cuestionó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que Bella lo enfrentó de cara cuando en cambio ella había huido sabiendo con que defenderse y la Swan no, si Bella pudiera ir a Hogwarts de seguro estaría en Gryffindor con ella.

—Terminamos en el bosque y confirme lo que era—Hablo Edward. —También le dije que era mi tua cantante—Confesó.

—¿Y qué es eso?—Preguntó sumamente curiosa.

—Es cuando la sangre de alguien baila para ti, te insiste para que la tomes—Explicó y miró a los ojos a Bella. —Ha sido muy difícil pero ni eso superó mi amor por ella—Besó su frente con cariño.

No podía negar la hermosa escena, la mescla de lo romántico y peligroso que era esa relación lo volvía tierno e increíble. Ella no podía negar el verdadero amor que sentía Edward con Bella, aun con su corazón muerto, eso representaba mucho más que esas bobadas de novelas románticas. Esa si era una historia de amor, autentica y verdadera.

Pasaron parte de la tarde hablando. Bella era muy curiosa y preguntaba todo por el mundo de dónde provenía la chica, y esta a su vez, escuchaba la historia de amor entre ellos, sus problemas, los inconvenientes y como terminaban por superar todo aquello. Tal vez no sabía lo que era enamorarse, arriesgar todo por la vida de ese ser amado, pues ella no tenía ese ser ella tenía a sus amigos y familia, lo importante para ella, su mundo. Y para aquella pareja su mundo era estar juntos, a pesar de la eternidad de uno, su eternidad embarcaba a su chica.

Con Bella encontró los parecidos en cuanto a la lectura, incluso le prestó su libro favorito. Tenían gustos parecidos en varias cosas. El vampiro sonreía al ver que se llevaran tan bien no era necesario decir, que obviamente, Hermione quedó oficialmente invitada a su boda en unas semanas.

—Llegó Charlie—Anunció Edward en media plática.

Las chicas miraron hacia la puerta. La puerta se cerró, se escucharon pasos y luego la cerradura. Un hombre alto, morocho de cabello y bigote negro apareció en la puerta. Los ojos achocolatados se fijaron en la nueva integrante.

—Papa ella es Hermione Granger—Bella se paró. —Hermione el mi papa, Charlie—Los presentó.

La cabeza de Charlie hizo un cortocircuito rápido al observar a la chica enfrente de él. Los ojos chocolates de Hermione, demasiado parecidos a los de su hija, le tendía la mano en saludo. La aceptó aun teniendo la duda de la familiaridad que se le producía. Había escuchado ese apellido antes pero no recordaba donde.

—Hola—Saludó con su voz gruesa y algo incómodo. —Amiga de Bella—Aclaró en tono dudoso.

—Sí.

Charlie se fue a su habitación a bañarse y como ya era de noche Edward se llevó a Hermione no sin antes que las chicas organizaran otro encuentro. En el medio del viaje los dos fueron conversando hasta que en un punto se quedaron en silencio.

—Edward—La miró. —Fuiste el primer vampiro que me mostró que lo único imposible es lo que no hacemos posible y que el amor va más allá de cualquier impedimento.

Con eso la chica bajó del auto y se metió a la casa. El vampiro sorprendido quedó por unos minutos en el auto, con una sonrisa y una cálida alegría orgullosa. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de que la bruja se fuera de Forks, una sola que podría cambiar varias cosas.

—¿Qué tal el día con Bella?—Le preguntó Esme viéndola comer.

—Genial—Tomo un poco de jugo. —Me prestó su libro, quedamos en vernos pronto—Comentó Hermione contenta.

Esme le sonrió dulcemente cuando ella se despidió como después para dormirse. Por la mente de Hermione pasó todo aquella tarde divertida y llegó a una conclusión rápida.

Con Bella, tal vez no extrañaría tanto a Ginny.

Ta vez incluso pueda encontrar una gran amistad con Bella.

Tal vez, no sea tan feo esperar en Forks hasta que apareciera Jacob.

Valdría la pena venir hasta aquí y algo le decía que no se arrepentiría para nada. Los presentimientos son buenos pero no se imaginaba cuando lo sería.

* * *

Lamento no haber subido esto antes, lo tenía hace un tiempo pero cuando quise subirlo no lo hizo bien. Bien lo que muchos esperaron el encuentro Bella-Hermione ¿que les pareció? ¿que creen que pase luego? ¿Y Harry?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

PD: Dejen algun review, hagamen feliz :D


	7. Dudas resueltas

¡Regrese nuevamente! Gracias por los review nunca pensé que les gustaría esta rara idea que se me ocurrió.

Respondiendo al review de Naj, si mi idea es esa que sean parientes. Capaz algunos se den cuenta de quienes hablo o no pero lo descubrirán más tarde.

Que disfrutan el capítulo.

* * *

** Dudas resueltas**

—¿Enserio hizo eso?—Inquirió divertido Billy.

—Claro si en Hogwarts fuera permitido traer algún perro Harry viviría con Sirius, en ese caso, Hocicos—Aseguró para luego unirse en una risa con Billy.

Los ojos brillosos y un buen estado de ánimo emanaban Billy cuando le hablaban de su sobrino y también pedía saber sobre Tonks y Andrómeda, aunque Hermione no sepa mucho de la última. Hasta que el ruido de la cerradura se escuchó y por la puerta entró una mujer alta, morocho y muy linda de apariencia sencilla y bondadosa.

—Hola Sue—Saludó Billy sin moverse de la mesa donde charlaba con la muchacha.

La mujer sonrió al escuchar el tono relajado y feliz del Black desde la fuga de su hijo iba a contestar cuando vio a la joven.

—Hola soy Hermione Granger—Se presentó levantándose.

—Sue Clearwater—Se saludaron con besos en la mejilla. —¿Eres pariente de Billy?—Inquirió de pronto sin saber bien que decir.

—No—Acortó enseguida Billy cuando la chica no supo que contestar. —Pero es casi de mi familia, alguien muy querida—Le sonrió a la chica pero se dirigió hacia la mujer. —Sue, para que entiendas todo te tengo que contar algo que nadie sabía de mí. Ven, siéntate—Le pidió.

Las dos se sentaron y la recién llegada no se imagina con lo que se encontraría. Contarle la verdad sobre el origen de Billy a Sue no costó mucho pero si en dejar que la mujer procesara antes de desmayarse, claro fue salvada por Hermione por un buen Levi corpus. Cuando Sue despertó quedó un buen rato observando a Hermione, pues también tuvo que contar su verdad, hasta que logro asimilarlo bastante bien y familiarizarse con la joven.

—¿Y Sirius es padrino tuyo?—Inquirió todavía un poquito confusa Sue preparando algo para comer.

—No, es el padrino de mi mejor amigo Harry—Contestó la chica intentando ayudarla, pues no la dejaba.

—Entonces ¿si estás aquí es por Jacob?

—"_Y denle con esa pregunta, ¡ya cansa!" _Sí—Contestó y se suspiró. —Tú lo conoces a él ¿crees que lo tomen bastante bien?—Le preguntó mordiéndose sus labios.

—No lo sé bien Hermione, él es muy… impulsivo—Le contestó dejando un poco de lado su tarea.

—Me lo han dicho—Comentó. —Tal vez no me quede otra que hechizarlo para que me escuche—Mencionó sin darse cuenta.

—¿Se puede eso?

—Claro, el Inmobilus por ejemplo, lo dejaría inmóvil por un tiempo lo necesario para que pueda escucharme y lo piense antes de echarse a la fuga otra vez—Añadió.

Sue no supo bien si ponerse algo horrorizada o fascina por el hecho de conocer una maga. Sus dos hijos eran licántropos, su amigo resulta ser descendientes de magos y aquella muchacha era una maga y, bueno, que decir de los vampiros de la cuidad. Tal vez Forks no era el único lugar lleno de criaturas mitológicas y magia, tal vez lo haya en cada parte del mundo pero se mantenían en secretos como ellos lo hacían.

—Billy me contó algo de ti, lamento lo de tu esposo—Le dijo llevando las tazas de café hacia la mesa.

—No te preocupes—Le sonrió un poco. —¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces tener la edad de mi hijo Seth—Comentó ella al verla mucho mejor.

—16—Contestó.

—Eres la edad de Seth, Leah es un poco más grande—Dejo las facturas en la mesa. —¡Billy!—Lo llamó al verlo afuera por la ventana.

—¿Seth también es licántropo?

Eso si la tomo desprevenida. No se lo espero mucho aunque también debió haberlo sabido, siendo ella alguien de confianza entre los dos mundos que se encontraba Billy sabría sobre el mundo licántropo, lo más seguro que en el mundo mágico de Hermione debía haber hombres lobos. Pero de sus hijos…

—Sí, lo es. Leah también—Agregó sorprendida.

—¿Una mujer lobo?—Chilló la castaña.

—¿De quién hablan?—Inquirió curioso Billy entrando a su casa.

—Que no sabía que podría haber mujer lobos—Le encaró curiosa y asombrada la chica.

—Leah es la primera en toda la historia de nuestra manada—Le confesó Billy.

—Y de toda la historia de los hombres lobos—Añadió Hermione. —He leído sobre los hombres lobos en Hogwarts y ella es la primera—Explicó.

Bien. Leah era la primera de su especie, y aunque fuera algo novedoso y la convertía a ella, al menos para su madre y el consejo, algo maravilloso combinado con lo peligroso, no dejaba de ser un problema por no saber que puede a llegar a pasar con ella. Los chicos no lo decían pero la madre estaba constantemente al pendiente de eso, no quería que nada le pasara a su hija, a pesar de que ella cuidara a Seth nadie podría asegurar sobre ella.

—Y…—Sue buscaba una nueva conversación. —¿En dónde te hospedas?—Preguntó.

¡Click! No le habían dicho. Pues Hermione no estaba segura de que Sue supiera de la existencia de los Cullen, bueno si de ellos, pero si identidad. Miró enseguida a Billy y este asintió, confirmando su duda muda.

—Con los Cullen—Le respondió y vio su reacción, ella lo sabía. —Nunca me han hecho nada y no lo harán—Atajó enseguida defendiendo a los vampiros.

—Sí, lo sé, el Doctor Cullen es muy amigable—Comentó ella. —Pero ¿Cómo terminaste con ellos?

—Bueno pues cuando llegue aquí, por medio de un traslador, quede en el bosque des casualidad cerca de los Cullen y me encontré con Jasper. Yo estaba sangrando y no me di cuenta, pero ninguno me atacó—Atajó enseguida ante la cara asustada de Sue. —Mi celular se había modificado de horario por el viaje mágico y Carlisle me ayudó incluso con la herida, les invente que era pariente de Billy y que como no lo conocía personalmente me ayudaran. Me quede con ellos, me di cuenta de que eran, escape, me capturaron, aclaramos las cosas y ahora vivo con ellos muy bien—Contó simplemente.

Sue no tenía nada en contra de los vampiros, como si no fuera atemorizante mencionarlos, pero sabía de antemano que los Cullen eran diferentes. Bella estaba por casarse con uno de ellos y Hermione convivía con ellos. No le parecía algo muy extraño pareciera que los Cullen tuvieran más sentimientos que cuando Sam se enoja con Leah y ella viene llorando pero si le alertó la parte que ella estuviera sangrando y le asombro que no le atacaran, después de todo los vampiros no pueden negar que la sangra humana les seguirá siendo tentadora.

Hermione terminó de contarle alguna que otra cosa a Sue sobre su magia ¿Quién lo diría? Encontrarse en ese nuevo tipo de vida no le molestaba para nada le gustaba mucho, conocer nuevas personas o, seres mitológicos, en otras palabras y llevarse tan bien con ellos. Ya no sentía la sensación de desprecio a los de Slytherin cada vez que los veía, las ganas de gritarle de todo a Snape cuando no toma en cuenta los puntos que le debe o cuando reta sin razón a Neville, no tener que estar alerta por si algo pasara en cualquier momento. Ya todo era tranquilidad.

* * *

La noche era tranquila con una bella luna resplandeciendo en su esplendor. Aquella hermosa casa tenía solo algunas luces del interior prendida a pesar de las tardes horas que eran. En el interior había varias personas sentadas en la sala de estar o living.

—Hay que ayudar a Mione a encontrar al chucho—Habló Rosalie entre los brazos de su esposo.

—No sabemos dónde encontrarlo—Puntualizó Carlisle.

—Ni siquiera de los de la manda saben—Secundó Edward sentando en el apoyabrazos a lado de su padre.

—Es la primera vez que odio tanto no poder verlos—Lamentó Alice para ser enseguida consolada por Jasper.

Era obvio que los Cullen querían ayudar a Hermione en la búsqueda de Jacob, llevaba dos semanas instalada con ellos, y el cariño enorme que le tenía los llevaba a ayudarla sabiendo que la perderían enseguida. Era imposible negar la gran conexión que se tienen.

Mientras los Cullen discutían la maga se encontraba en su pieza durmiendo, y como toda noche, algunos de los vampiros contaban sus anécdotas de neófitos o lo que recordaran de humanos como su cuento antes de dormir, excepto Alice que no recordaba su vida pasada. Ante ese hecho Hermione intentaba aprender Legeremancia con los libros antiguos que tenía Carlisle en su biblioteca y que le servían muy bien, tal vez el vampiro nunca lo supo, pero habrá conocido algún mago antes pues, curiosamente, le dijo que alguien le recomendó esos libros.

Los vampiros lo meditaron solo un poco cuando Edward y Jasper se pusieron tensos. Con su velocidad vampírica entraron a la habitación de Hermione, seguidos del resto por solo miles segundos casi inexistentes, y entraron. La joven jadeaba, sudaba y apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra las finas sabanas. Era obvio que la pobre estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, Edward veía su sufrimiento y Jasper lo sentía.

…_Sueño…_

_Sabía que aquellos encapuchados no eran mortifagos, estaba segura y pondría sus manos al fuego por eso. Estaba acorralada y su maldita varita no la tenía ¿Dónde rayos la dejo? ¿Cómo mierda se defendería ahora? ¿Y que eran esos seres? Sus rostros no se los veía y la forma de las capuchas le hacía recordar a los dementores excepto que no era uno de ellos ¿o sí? No, los dementores no eran así y los había conocido hace casi tres años. De la nada aquellos encapuchados sostenían a sus amigos, las manos pálidas los sostenían de diferentes maneras pero curiosamente sus cabezas eran ladeadas hacia un lado dejando en gran libertad sus cuellos._

—_Suéltenlos—Les gritó aterrada._

_Nadie le hizo caso y eso produjo un fuerte terror correr dentro de Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna intentaba inútilmente zafarse de sus agarras pero no parecían moverse en los brazos de sus raptores._

—_¡Suéltenlos!_

_Pero esta vez algo sucedió. El encapuchado enfrente de ella, el que tenía a Harry, un destello rojizo llamó su atención y enseguida unos colmillos se incrustaron en el cuello del moreno. El grito desgarrador de Harry fue acompañado enseguida por el resto. Hermione gritó aterrada y el primer encapuchado la observó con sus ojos rojos sangre._

…_Fin del sueño…_

—¡NO!

Hermione se sentó de repente en su cama, con los ojos desorbitados completamente sudada, jadeando y aterrada. Lo primero que se encontró fue con ojos dorados, vampiros. Olvidando completamente de quienes eran reaccionó y se encogió sobre sí a modo de protegerse pero recapacitó al ver la mirada preocupada de todos ellos. Instantemente se lanzó sobre Esme buscando el consuelo materno, está la abrazó conteniéndola cuando largo en llanto.

—Tranquila cielo, solo fue una pesadilla.

Jasper empezó a ejercer su don mientras la humana se tranquilizaba en los brazos de Esme acompañada por Rosalie, Alice y Edward.

—Fue horrible—Dijo en un suspiro lastimero.

—Eso no pasara—Edward se colocó a su lado y le tocó la cabeza. —Nosotros estamos para protegerte y eso incluye a tus amigos—Le aseguró.

El resto pudo entender de qué se trató la pesadilla de la joven. Hermione asintió con más tranquilidad y segura de las palabras del vampiro. Se dejó estar entre los brazos de Esme hasta un rato más para luego levantarse y encaminarse al baño.

—¿Qué fue?—Preguntó Rosalie muy cerca del baño y en un tono que la bruja ni escucharía.

—Soñó que vampiros atacaron a sus amigos, los mordieron—Contestó con un pesar muy notable. —Eran de ojos rojos—Añadió.

—Debe tener miedo por los vampiros normales—Intervino Carlisle. —Al vivir con nosotros, siendo vegetarianos, su mente abra estado jugando y su peor temor sería que atacaran a sus amigos magos—Aclaró pensativo y seguro.

A pesar de la calma emanada por Jasper un poco de tensión se halla en ellos. Nade agregó nada más quedando enseguida en sus pensamientos y por el hecho de que la joven apareció devuelta. Tenía ojos cansados pero no tenía ganas de volver a dormir, no quería volver a soñar eso tenía miedo y quería experimentar nuevamente esa horrible sensación, ni el dolor o la impotencia o la angustia de verlos sufrir. Debía despejar su mente, despabilarse.

—¿Te apetece una vuelta nocturna?—Le preguntó Edward.

Hermione ya no protegía su mente, tenía amistad con ellos y no tenía por qué ocultarles algo. Tal vez no sería una mala idea y la olvidaría de su pesadilla.

—Claro—Aceptó.

El resto salieron de su habitación para que ella se vistiera, donde Alice entró para insistirle con una campera si o si porque vio que haría bastante fresco. Cuando salió Edward la esperaba en la puerta directo hacia el bosque. Saludó al resto y subió a la espalda de vampiro.

Alice había tenido razón en cuanto al clima, el aire frio pegaba en su rostro y sacudía furiosamente su cabellera. Se aferró fuertemente al vampiro quien sonreía. Ante los ojos de Hermione notaba, todo y gracias a la luna brillante, a los árboles grandes y los arbustos más cercanos pero ante la vista vampírica de Edward veía claramente.

La mente de Hermione divago enseguida entre la fantástica sensación de aquel frio pegándole en su rostro insistiendo con mayor velocidad, la tranquilidad del bosque que le transmitía como la compañía de Edward y su vida. Su típica vida, en lo que encaja, normal había dado un gran giro. En vez de encontrarse actualmente con sus padres o con los Weasley se encontraba en una casa llena de vampiros vegetarianos. Notó poco después que Edward solo estaba caminando.

—¿Dónde estamos, Ed?—Le preguntó inspeccionando el lugar.

—Es una vista—Le contestó a medida que se bajaba de su espalda.

La chica observó, era el término del bosque y metros más adelante terminaba en un acantilado. El vampiro la había dejado cerca de los árboles para que el viento no le llegara tanto. Sus ojos llegaban a notar el horizonte del más allá.

—¿Traes a Bella seguido?—Inquirió divertida y curiosa.

—La traigo en los atardeceres, a veces—Afirmó.

—Romántico—Comentó con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora.

Decir que no le encantaba la pareja del vampiro con Bella sería una estúpida mentira, los adoraba. En realidad adoraba a los que conocía en Forks, a los Cullen, a Bella, a Billy. A Sue había conocido ayer y era una mujer muy amable con una sonrisa dulce y ojos brillantes. La imagen de ayer, o varias horas atrás, vino a su mente. Le había contado bastante sobre sus hijos, sobre su condición y eso.

Mientras ella recordaba su tarde en lo de Billy Edward, que por cierto escuchaba sus pensamientos, tenía una duda carcomiéndole desde que la vio. Y tenía que sacarse esa pregunta.

—Hermione—La chica se sobresaltó un poco pero lo miró. —Cuéntame de tu familia.

¿Familia? ¿La idea de Edward era distraerla hablando de su familia? La sonrisa de él lo confirmo, y que por cierto, Bella dijo que era su favorita. Bien, que contarle de su familia. Si lo pensaba bien su familia era grande, muy grande. No solo eran sus padre y ella, no, Los Weasley, Harry, Sirius, Remus estaban allí.

—Pues mis padres son dentistas. Mama tiene solo 39 y papa ya pisa sus 40, se conocieron en la Universidad de odontología. Luego de 7 años de novios se casaron. Me tuvieron a mí y no quisieron más hijos—Buscó que más poder decirle. —Tengo un gato que espero que Sirius se esté haciendo cargo de él—Comentó para después querer a matar al animago si dejaba morir a su pobre gato.

—¿Tienes tíos?—Preguntó al azar.

—Sí, los dos hermanos de mi papa se quedan en París y hablan francés e inglés. Mama tiene solos un hermano y una hermana, por alguna extraña razón no se volvió a ver con mi tía Rene, no la veo desde, tal vez, mi años—Añadió recordando vagamente el rostro risueño de su tía.

—¿René?—Inquirió el vampiro, muy curioso.

—Sí, mi tía René. No recuerdo bien donde vivía, no sé qué pasó. Mama y ella no se llevaba mucha edad, se llevaban bien pero no sé qué paso—La mente de Hermione intentaba recuperar los recuerdos de su infancia para recordar bien a su tía. —René tenía un novio James creo que se llamaba pero ya antes había tenido otro que no recuerdo bien el nombre, hay una foto de antes que yo naciera—Susurró confundida.

—¿Y recuerdas si René tenía hijos?—Edward estaba muy emocionado, la imagen de René era muy parecida a…

—Sí, una niña. Isa, el hombre antes de James creo que era el padre de Isa—Contestó casi al instante pues no recordaba mucho la cara de la niña.

—¿Isa?

—Isabella, tengo dos fotos con Isa. Una en Navidad y otra en su cumpleaños, creo que antes de dejar de verla—Mencionó.

Recordaba a Isa, solo era un poquito mayor que ella. Recordaba aun su tono de voz, su risita, sus piruetas de aquí para allá con ese toque de bailarina clásica y su manía de morderse los labios. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado? Desde la rara separación de su tía con su mama no volvió a tener noticias de Isa. Ella debería tener 18 años ahora, de seguro su cabello oscuro debería ser muy largo.

—Hermione

—¿Eh?

La chica se había quedado pensando cómo sería su prima ahora. Edward estaba de cuchillas y la miraba divertidamente.

—Vamos a dar otro paseo antes de volver a casa—Anunció él alzándola enseguida.

—Bien pero me cuentas un poco más de tu familia—Puso de condición.

Edward sonrió con la chica en la espalda y comenzó a andar en velocidad mediana. Anduvieron un buen rato paseando incluso Edward le mostró a Hermione los venados que tanto quería ver la otra vez.

—¿Te hubiera gustado otro hermano?—Le preguntó al rato quien sabe en qué parte del bosque.

—Sí—Contestó mientras agarraba una manzana y se la daba. —Hubiera querida más una hermana—Confesó con la mirada al cielo.

—¿Cómo Alice?

El vampiro rio con ganas.

—Sí o también como tú

—¿Y porque yo?

—Porque… no sé, eres adorable, de buen corazón, valiente—Enumeró y sus ojos se tornaron entrecerrados. —Algo caprichosa también—Añadió.

—No soy caprichosa—Atajó enseguida.

—Claro que sí, haces lo que sea para conseguir tu información—Se cruzó de brazos desafiante. —¿O no recuerdas como conseguiste que Jasper contara su historia porque tenías curiosidad sobre las guerras del Sur y del Norte?

Hermione enrojeció al recordar eso. Bueno Jasper no quería contarle por las masacres y todo eso pero no pensó que eso involucraría también la participación de los vampiros neófitos hambrientos, la historia terminó siendo más fantasiosa de lo que hubiera esperado, pues antes no involucraba los vampiros en la historia.

—Ya. ¿Por qué crees que tu mama sabía que Carlisle podía salvarte?—Preguntó después ya con mirada seria.

¡Touché! Bueno, dado en el blanco.

—Mi madre siempre fue alguien muy… supersticiosa, presentía el aura buena de una persona—Contó aun sin saber si sería una respuesta muy precisa, que contestara la duda. —Tal vez sintió que Carlisle era bueno aun sin alma y le pidió que me ayudará. Hubiera deseado tener antes la habilidad de leer la mente hubiera sabido que pensaba mi madre—Mencionó melancólico.

—Una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos—La imagen de su propia mamá, la señora Weasley y Lily Potter vinieron a su mente. Esas mismas imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Edward. —Mamá acepta que yo sea una bruja, me compra mis cosas y me da su cariño sin aborrecerme o avergonzarse de lo que soy. La señora Weasley protege, ama y da todo por sus hijos no importa en donde estén ella siempre está con ellos y Lily se sacrificó por Harry murió para darle su mayor protección, una antigua magia; el amor.

Cada recuerdo que tenía Hermione sobre las mencionadas revolvía el interior de Edward; todas ellas tenían los ojos brillosos de amor a sus hijos, la ama de Hermione mostraba cuando la acompañaba a comprar sus cosas para el colegio o algunos mementos con ella, el recuerdo de Molly era cuando ella abrazaba a sus hijos en la partida de Hogwarts y de Lily, solo era un recuerdo que Dumblodore le hizo ver en un pensadero.

Su madre había querido que se salvara, que viviera sin dolor aunque eso significo apartarlo por siempre de ella, separándolos para que él no la comiera o separados por el hecho de su inmortalidad. Tal vez debería ir a la tumba de su mamá, no iba hace unos años.

—Ed.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Llévame a casa, tengo sueño—Se talló el ojo pareciendo un pequeña niña.

Edward la tomo en sus brazos ahora como un bebe y poco después apareció en la casa donde la dejo dormir en compañía de las vampiras y Jasper, por si le agarraba otra pesadilla.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió una joven mujer de cabellera castaño oscuro y ojos chocolates. El lujoso auto se paró cerca de ella, un joven muy apuesto salió de él y con su rápida velocidad se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Me extrañaste?—Inquirió el joven de ojos dorados.

—Siempre lo hago—Contestó antes de besarlo. —Te note… algo ansioso por el celular ¿paso algo?—Le preguntó acariciando su nuca.

Es cierto cuando Edward la había llamado hace un ratito lo sintió así, no le había dicho el motivo de su estado solo quería que lo esperara. El vampiro solo sonrió y entraron tomados de la mano.

—¿Dónde están tus fotos?—Le preguntó cuándo ella se sentó en el sofá.

Bella arrugó su frente de confusión ¿para qué quería Edward sus fotos familiares? ¿Tendría que ver algo con su ansiedad?

—Arriba, la puerta de al lado de mi pieza—Le contestó.

Ni bien dijo eso el vampiro ya había desaparecido. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con varias casas a medio abrir o cerradas, el olor a un poquito de humedad llegó a su olfato, con su rapidez agarró algunas cajas que pudo ver la tapa de un cuaderno de fotografías. Como si fueran plumas bajo las escaleras con las cajas.

—¿Para que las quieres?—Le pregunto Bella cuando se sentó a su lado con las cajas.

—Quiero saber cómo eras de chiquita—Respondió.

Bella no se lo creyó algo raro había con Edward y lo sabía, lo notaba todavía ansioso. Aun así tomo el primer cuadernito de fotografías, estaban Charlie y René sonriendo juntos cuando era muy jóvenes. Se encontraron con muchas fotos parecidas cuando ambos eran jóvenes pero también aparecían otras personas, de seguro amigos de ellos. Luego encontraron a René embarazada, se los notaba claramente muy felices.

Las fotos de Bella siendo un bebe fueron algo que le encantó a Edward, los ojos chocolates de su novia no habían cambiado nada seguían igual de hermosos, tan transparentes y profundos. La pequeña Bella casi siempre estaba rodeada por sus padres y por algo rosa o verde clarito, cuando llegaron familiares.

—Ella es la hermana de mi papa vive tan lejos que viene cada tanto solamente—Bella había señalado a una mujer de cabello de un puro negro y ojos mieles, a pesar que sus cejas eran algo grandes le quedaban muy bien. —Ella y Charlie se parecen bastante en carácter solo que mi tía si sabe sobrevivir sola y es más comunicativa que él.

Cambió a la siguiente foto y se encontró con una nueva pareja. Bella era cargada por una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro casi negro y ojos marrones, no chocolates como Bella, marrones. Sus facciones tenían algo de parecido con las de René, a su lado, un hombre de cabello castaño claro, una mirada negra y con aspecto empresario pero muy amigable.

—Ella es hermana de René, Jane y él su esposo—Señalo a la mujer que la sostenía y al hombre a su lado.

—¿Qué recuerdas de ellos?

—Edward ¿Por qué preguntas por esto?

El vampiro sabía que no podía mentirle a su novia en realidad no quería hacerlo. Tenía que decirlo ahora, en especial a Bella. No era justo ocultarle eso sabiendo que se tenían cariño.

—He tenido la duda desde la llegada de Hermione y no te quise decir nada hasta ser confirmado—Empezó a hablar pero dejo un poco de silencio.

—¿Qué es?—Cuestionó ansiosa Bella.

—¿Recuerdas a tu prima a la que no volviste a ver?—Le preguntó.

—Sí—Contesto enseguida la muchacha buscando enseguida una foto aparte, de una bolsita azul oscuro sacó varias fotos y encontró una en especial. Dos pequeñas niñas; de vestidos acampanados con estampados coloridos, una de cabello color castaño oscuro y la otra de un tono más claro ambas de sonrientes y de ojos chocolates. —Es Ella—Le señaló a la niña de cabello claro.

—Bueno. Esa prima—Disfrutaba dejarla con la duda pero es que no sabía bien como decírselo.

3…2…1…

—¿Mi prima que?—Le fastidiaba enormemente que no se lo dijera. Era obvio que Edward sabía quién era.

—Es Hermione.

* * *

¡Holi! Siento mucho la tardanza. Me encanta hacer largos los capítulos y quiero que sean perfectos. Quise poner un poco de la amistad que hay entre Edward y Hermione, también pondré la que hay con los otros vampiros y momentos Edward-Bella. Espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Sé que muchos quieren ver el momento que se encuentren Jacob y Hermione o la forma en que le explicará sobre la magia, pero todo a su tiempo. Lo bueno siempre tarda ;). ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Bella al enterarse que su prima es Hermione o viceversa? ¿Aparecerá Jacob? ¿Y Harry? Si te entró la duda de seguir espera el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus Reviews. Besos.


	8. Primas

¡Holaa!

Al review de Bloddy Cherry tienes razón son despistadas jajajaja pero a veces suele pasar después de todo. Y no se preocupen dentro de poco aparecerá Jacob ¿Qué se imaginan para el encuentro entre ellos?

* * *

**Primas**

**Bella POV.**

—¿Recuerdas a tu prima a la no volviste a ver?—Me preguntó Edward con las cejas alzadas.

¿Y me pregunta eso? Nunca en olvidaría a mi prima. La recuerdo bien: con sus claros cabellos alborotados, su enorme sonrisa y sus enormes ganas de aprenderse el mundo. Mione siempre fue así. Ojala supiera porque se pelearon René y Jane, mi tía. Mi mente no recordaba alguna discusión y mucho menos una mirada desagradable de ellas; eran muy parecidas en actitud y siempre se llevaron bien.

Pero mi duda saltaba a porque le importaba eso ahora a Edward. Le había interesado mi vida, aún más de lo normal, y como sabía que tenía a parientes que no veía hace mucho le había interesado bastante. Claramente pensé que ahora que no vivo con René tal vez mi tía Jane, por alguna casualidad, se había arreglado con mi madre. Si algo sabía es que Edward si sabe algo del tema me lo diría y esa pregunta había surgido nuevamente desde hace una semana sobre el paradero de mi familia materna olvidada. La ansiedad de él y esa curiosidad por mi familia debería ser por eso; él sabía sobre mi prima.

—Sí—Le contesté al toque. Recordaba una bolsita azul donde tenía fotos que tanto me gustaban, las saque y busque una en especial. Era una foto cuando yo tenía 9 años estaba acompañada con mi prima, ambas con vestidos acampanados con estampados floreados estábamos sonriendo. —Es ella—Le señalé cuando él ya sabía quién era, pues le mostré otra foto días atrás.

—Bueno. Esa prima…

Edward es el amor de mi vida pero estaba odiando que me hiciera eso ¿Por qué dejarme con la duda de quién era? ¿Por qué no decírmelo de una vez como siempre lo hace? Capté entonces que la ansiedad y la poca diversión que se asomó en su labio antes de hablarme habían sido por algo. Él la conocía y tenía cierto miedo en decírmelo. ¡La que tenía las emociones justadas era yo!

—¿M prima qué?

Bueno la pregunta fue estúpida en vez de decir "quien" pero la ansiedad me dominaba de gran manera. ¡Decímelo ya! Edward cerró fuerte su boca hasta formar una línea recta para luego abrir y decirme:

—Es Hermione.

Hermione, Hermione. Su nombre retumbó varias veces en mi mente. Su imagen recorría en mi cerebro, cuando la conocía, los momentos que pasé con ella y terminé por relacionarla con los recuerdos que tenía de Mione cuando éramos chicas. Hermione, Mione. Había sido estúpida en no darme cuenta que ella era, su nombre coincidía, su sonrisa era la misma. ¡Mierda en que había pensado!

Tenía razón cuando dije que Edward sabía quién era, vivía con él curiosamente y su actitud ansiosa era para ver cómo me lo tomaba. Entendí entonces esos días que estuvo raro, pensativo, era por Hermione. Me había dicho que teníamos algo parecido y yo no razoné el porqué. En ese instante todo tenía sentido. Hermione ya llevaba casi dos semanas aquí y él de alguna forma se había aguantado antes de decírmelo, conociéndolo, habría estado averiguando primero. Las cosas encajaban, por qué su curiosidad por las fotos. Pero tenía otra duda…

—Ella… ¿ya lo sabe?—Balbuceé. No había llegado decirle por su nombre, aún estaba sorprendida.

—No—Me contestó, tomó mis manos en las suyas tan frías. —Hace pocos días ella tuvo una pesadilla para despejarla dimos un paseo nocturno y le pregunté por su familia. Me contó sobre su prima que hace tiempo no veía—Empezó a formarle una sonrisa, mi favorita. —Su recuerdo de su prima Isa era la misma que la tuya en una foto y René no había muchos cambios—Comentó sonriéndome.

—¿También la recuerda?—Inquirió sorprendiéndome más.

—Claro—Confirmó. —Voy a prepararte algo—Me dijo para encaminarse enseguida a la cocina.

Pero yo me quede sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos. Aún no creía, no me desagradaba para nada pero no caía. Era estúpida, Hermione era mi prima ¡y no me di cuenta! Miré aun la foto donde estábamos las dos, no había cambiado nada. Bueno tal vez el hecho de que en esa foto le faltaba un diente y su cabello era muy alborotado a pesar de las dos colitas. Sonreí inconscientemente. Sabía cómo estaba ella, incluso su secreto. Quería mucho a Hermione, sí es que ya no la quería de antes aun sin saber quién era.

Edward dijo que no sabía, debía decírselo. Quería estar con ella, era mi prima. Era parte de mi familia. Nos habían separado por mucho tiempo y aun sin saber porque. Se perfectamente donde esta ¿Por qué perder tiempo?

—Edward—Él ya estaba a mi lado con una taza de café, tal vez siempre estuvo allí y no me di cuenta. Me giré para verlo mejor. —Tengo que decírselo a Hermione.

—Espera.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Chillé enseguida. ¿Por qué esperar?

—Hasta mañana—Sonrió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. —No te note tan ansiosa desde lo de Victoria—Me dijo acariciando mi rostro con su dedo pulgar.

—Iba a matarme—Recordé enseguida tome una de sus manos. —Pero es diferente ahora. Encontré a mi prima—Le dije removiéndome.

—Lo sé. Por eso mismo iras mañana a casa y se lo dirás—Me consoló para besarme la frente y luego darme la taza.

—Pero…

—Nada. Mañana será—Me interrumpió él regalándome una sonrisa.

Claro era mi favorita y me convenció aunque mi deseos de ir hasta Hermione y abrazarla no se irían fácilmente. Después de todo siempre fue mi mejor prima, porque Melissa, de parte de mi padre era demasiado arrogante y Valentina no teníamos comunicación hace varios años. Una alegría inmensa surcó en mi corazón.

Solo deseaba que la espera a mañana sea rápida. No toleraba un segundo más. Aunque podría llamarla.

* * *

**Hermione POV.**

Teniendo años de existencia con el mundo mágico encontrándome con un perro de tres cabezas, petrificada por un basilisco, volar por los aires en un hipogrifo, sumergida en el lago negro con feas sirenas, enfrentando a los mortifagos y ¿no podía frenar a un vampiro de cientos de años con complejo infantil? ¿Enserio? A veces pienso que Merlín me odia. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo; mi cabello verde por aquella cosa viscosa, que andaba saber de dónde saco Emmett, completamente alborotado y una peligrosa araña bajando del techo. La observé recordando la odisea de Harry y Ron con Aragón mientras había estado petrificada. Siempre había tenido terror a las arañas pero hoy, por raro que parezca, no me molestaba. ¿Convivir con vampiros no me estaba afectando? Quién sabe. Solo apunte hacia la pequeña araña, tarántula por cierto, y la levité hasta dejarla afuera de mi habitación en alguna parte del patio.

Luego volvía a centrarme en mi reflejo y con un movimiento de varita me saqué aquella cosa verdosa y me cabello volvió a su normalidad. Ahora; en busca de Emmett. Bajé rápido las escaleras con el hechizo de silenciador, con sus malditos sentidos enseguida me captaría. Me encaminé hasta la sala donde encontré a Alice arreglando unas flores con su típico danzar-caminar y su luz resplandeciente.

—Búscalo afuera con Rosalie—Me dijo sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa y se lo agradecía con un gesto. Amaba el Don de ella aunque imagino que debe ser odioso, bueno solía serlo un poco. Salí afuera y allí estaban los dos. Sentados, ella reposando su cabeza en el hombre de él tomando sus manos. Eran tan tiernos, bueno en realidad los más tiernos aquí eran Esme y Carlisle, pero me estaba dando lástima arruinar ese momento tan lindo. Bueno, tal vez no ahora, tal vez más tarde.

—Mione ven—Rosalie me dio espacio en su regazo y yo acepte. A veces me preguntaba si me trataba como su hija o como su hermanita menor. Empezó a tocarme el pelo.

—Oye enana—Me llamó Emmett tal vez tocado por la acción de su esposa. —¿No hay rencores?

Voltee a mirarlo. ¿Rencores? Si como no. Una media sonrisa surcó por mi boca sin poder evitarlo, y no le gustó al oso por su rostro en cambio noté a Rosalie bastante divertida.

—Claro que no—Le sonreí y me gire ligeramente hacia adelante. —Pero la venganza es dulce—Pude haberlo dicho muy bajo pero lo habrá escuchado fácilmente.

Emmett se fue lo supe por el ruido de la brisa y me quede sola con Rosalie. Edward me dijo que ella había cambiado desde mi llegada pues siempre se mostró fría y dura, aún más con Bella pero yo me llevaba genial me daba seguridad, bueno todos los hacían, pero cada uno de distintas maneras pues complementaban distintas facetas de la seguridad, confianza y amistad que tenía con ellos. Con la rubia había aprendido hacer peinados, trenzas más que nada, y a ver algo desde su punto de vista; disfrutar lo que tengo.

Ahora yo agarre y empecé a jugar con su precioso cabello rubio, era muy sedoso. Tal vez el gran cariño de Rosalie por mí era su sueño frustrado de no poder madre con la condición vampírica y como soy la más chica me tomo enseguida afecto. Estaba segura que sería una gran madre, como Esme.

—Rose—La llamé mientras trenzaba su cabello. —¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido un hijo tuyo y de Emmett?—Le pregunté.

Era un tema delicado para ella pero podía hablarle muy bien pues se abría conmigo. No pude ver la expresión de su cara pero me apreció notar un pequeño estremecimiento puro de un acto reflejo.

—Me lo he imaginado muchas veces—Confesó al rato con un tono algo perdido. —Me imagino siempre a un niño con el cabello de Emmett todo igual a Emmett pero con mis ojos humanos—Contó.

Me lo imagine bueno claramente era un mini Emmett con ojos azules oscuros, pues así eran los ojos de Rosalie siendo humana, azules. Correteando, siendo un salvaje por ahí. Incluso ya me lo imaginaba con músculos y su escandalosa carcajada.

—Sería otro dolor de cabeza para mí—La escuché reír un poco. —Pero sería maravilloso y alguien muy querido— Agregue siendo de lo más sincera.

—¿Y una niña?—Inquirió girándome a ver con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Idéntica a ti pero… algo imperativa—Ambas reímos ante esa idea.

Deje de lado el cabello de Rose le había hecho una trenza cascada desde un costado a otro y me senté a su lado nuevamente. Me gustaba sentarme con ella siempre terminábamos hablando de varios temas pero desde ayer me gustaba los anécdotas que contó cuando Emmett era neófito, resultaban ser muy divertidas. Tenían razón cuando se referían el "conocer el lado tierno de una persona fría no tiene precio", sin dudas algunas, lo que si llegara Severus Snape a ser, por lo menos amable, y es eso te convierte en un privilegiado de Merlín y Dios.

Iba a preguntarle algo a Rose cuando escuché el ruido de un auto. De seguro debería ser Edward y Bella, ayer me había llamado ella y se notó súper ansiosa y contenta, quise interrogarle a Eddie cuando llegó a noche, por un momento, a la casa pero solo me sonrió. Era obvio que algo me ocultaba y deseaba cuanto saberlo. Estoy pensando seriamente en estudiar la Legeremancia muy difícil no debe ser el problema era que todavía faltaba tres meses por delante antes de verme con Harry, por carta no sé si sería conveniente sin que se le ocurra venir a buscarme o, y esperaba que se cumpliera, haya libros sobre la Legeremancia aquí en Forks. El mundo mágico es grande ¿Por qué no debería ver un poco de información?

Localice el auto de Edward y en poco tiempo estuvo enfrente de nosotras. Ambas nos paramos pero Rose no se movió antes lo hubiera hecho. Cuando bajó Bella fue corriendo como una niña pequeña hacia mí y me abrazó como si no me viera hace mucho tiempo. Eso me sorprendió pero aun le correspondí porque la quiero mucho.

—Mione—Chilló como niña feliz sin despegarse de mí.

Se separó de mí sonriente y tocó mi mejilla, sus ojos chocolates me observaban con rapidez analizándome.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—Pregunté dudosa.

Bella sonrió como conteniendo un gritito, Rosalie sonrió de lado y Edward con su típica sonrisa torcida ¿están conspirando en contra mía? ¿Qué es lo que sucedía aquí? ¿Y qué le dijo Eddie a Rose para que sonriera de esa forma?

—Vamos adentro.

Todos seguimos a Edward pero Bella me tomó del brazo a mí y prácticamente me arrastró.

Quien sabe lo que me esperaba ahora.

¿Era muy urgente que estuviéramos TODOS presentes, incluso Carlisle? ¿Será malo? No creo Bella pareciera que brincará enseguida en un pie con mirada y risa desquiciada, bueno, exagero, solo está feliz y con los ojos brillantes. Edward estaba misterioso y bueno, el resto un poco menos, pues claramente debería estar diciéndoles un poco por su mente. Despeje la mía para que me oyera fácilmente, pues me encantaba mi privacidad.

—"_¿A que lleva todo esto"?_

—"_Ya lo veras, deja tu mente despejada"—_Me dijo en un tono divertido. Quería replicar pero se acomodó un poco, era obvio que iba a hablar ahora. —Bien hay que comunicarles algo—Empezó Edward tomando cariñosamente la mano de Bella. —Bella encontró a su prima que no vio hace mucho tiempo—Especificó.

Bueno era obvio que todavía me faltaba por conocer de ella pero ¿Bella también? A decir verdad pareciera que tuviera muchas cosas en común conmigo, a mi prima Isa tampoco la veía hace mucho y también explicaba la actitud tan contenta de Bella. ¿Por qué despeinado sonreía?

—¿Y quién es?—Preguntó entusiasta Esme.

—¿La conocemos?—Inquirió Rosalie sonriente .

Espera ¿desde cuándo Rose sonreí por algo que tenga que ver con Bella? Nunca le cayó bien.

—¡Dinos ya, Edward!—Canturreó Emmett.

Con el poco tiempo que llevó aquí sé perfectamente las expresiones de Emmett, y una de ellas, era la de ese momento; disfrutándolo todo y a la vez con ansiedad. ¿Qué se tramaba despeinado? Me daba igual era mejor preguntárselo a la protagonista, de alguna forma me enteraría.

—Bella ¿Quién es?—Le pregunté inocente.

Los ojos oscuros de ella brillaron y una sonrisa muy lentamente surcó en su rostro. No supe porque pero no sabía si asustarme o que, tenía una sensación que no era mala peor su expresión me asustaba. O los pares de ojos vampíricos en mí.

—Eres tú, Mione.

…

Sus palabras retumbaban en mí mientras pareciera que me hundía en algo como agua o mi propia mente en estado vacío. Mione, Mione. El tono de Bella se volvió haciendo más lejano hasta volverse muy presente en un tono pequeño, infantil y finito. Y la imagen de Isa volvía a mí, de un lado Isa y en el otro Bella. Había parecido, había recuerdo, había coincidencia. ¿Primas? ¿Ella era mi prima? ¿Era Isa? ¿Pero cómo? No era como si lo negara o no lo creyera, algo en mí confiaba profundamente en eso y no creía capaz a ningún de los dos mentir una cosa así.

Sus ojos no cambiaron nada, los sentimientos y emociones que transmitían como libro abierto no cambiaron. Mi alegría con el corazón bombeando fuerte, la sonrisa contagiosa me hicieron saber que Bella era Isa, era MI prima. No importaba otra cosa sabía que no era mentira y, si aún lo fuera, lucharía en contra de eso aunque no sirviera en nada, solo quería abrazarla. Y fue correspondida.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

No supe como Edward me pudo contener tan bien anoche sin agarrar, correr, saltar e irme a la velocidad inhumana que no tengo para abrazar a Hermione, lo único que me dejo hacer fue llamarla. Desde el momento que lo supe no pude no pensar en lo idiota que fui en no darme cuenta que ella era mi prima o lo irónica que era la vida. Ella venía para ayudar a un amigo a buscar a su familia y termina encontrándonos, pues los Cullen son parte de la familia.

La espera a que yo pudiera verla termino siendo algo larga, de seguro habrá pensado que estaba muy desquiciada cuando la abrace como si no hubiera un mañana, pero valió la pena, ella ya lo sabía. No lo tomo mal, solo lo pensó un poco como lo abre hecho yo pero el momento que sus ojos chocaron con los míos supe que me reconocía y aceptaba sin problemas. Este abrazó sería el de mucho que nos dimos y nos daremos pero será el primero desde nuestro reconocimiento entre nosotras.

Por fin había encontrado a mi prima y, aunque la disfrutará por unos meses, ya nadie nos separaría por nada del mundo. Lo sabía, pues con Hermione teníamos ideas bastantes parecidas pero con diferencias notables. Mione estaba en casa, solo me estaba faltando Jake para que todo sea completo.

* * *

**General**

La alegría que sentían ambas colmaban a Jasper que terminaba emitiendo la misma emoción, o tal vez ya ni les era necesario, pues todos estaban felices por ambas chicas. Cuando se separaron ambas sonrieron a Edward se lee produjo en la mente un recuerdo producto de Hermione, donde esta y Bella sonreían en Navidad cuando le dieron dulces, provocando una sonrisa en él también.

—¡Hay que festejarlo!—Saltó alegre Alice abrazando a las humanas.

—¿Cómo qué?—Preguntó Bella inocente pero a la vez esperando de todo.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja pareciendo al gato del país de las maravillas. Y le dio cierto escalofrió tanto a Bella como a Hermione.

—Aun me sorprende que siendo vampiros sepan cocinar tan bien—Habló Hermione comiendo un trozo de pastel.

—Créeme no es lo único que saben tan bien—Añadió Bella picando su pastel de chocolate. —También tocar el piano, ser médicos, jardineras.

—Fotógrafos—Agregó y ambas rieron.

Las dos estaban afuera de la casa, en las escaleritas, comiendo pastel. Alice, como siempre anticipada a todo, tenía reservado alimentos y un poco de festejo. Para dejar un tiempo a solas a las primas los vampiros se fueron de caza, además la necesitaban.

—¿Y tía Jane?—Inquirió Bella luego de pensarlo un poquito antes de hablar.

—Anda muy bien con brillante sonrisa—Comentó divertida.

—¿Acepta que seas una bruja?

—Sí, le sorprendió muchísimo pero me acepta tal y como es. Tengo suerte—Sonrió. Para Harry sería mucho más lindo si sus tíos no lo trataran como basura. —Hay que planearle como decirle a Charlie que soy su sobrina—Recordó.

—Según Edward se le hiciste conocida pero eres sobrina de mama—Señaló enseguida.

—Tío Charlie me cae bien, no conozco a Phil—Hizo un puchero.

—Phil es muy bueno creo que es el perfecto para mi madre—Menciono recordándolos antes de mudarse a Forks. —Además hay que averiguar porque nos separaron—Apuntó y su prima le dio la razón. Tenían que descubrirlo todavía. Hermione se le paso algo por la cabeza y Bella lo había notado cuando la vio mover sus ojos de cierta manera. —¿Qué?

—Es raro que siendo tú mi prima no seas una bruja—Comentó moviendo de un lado a otro el tenedor.

—Igual ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

—¿No es obvio? Conoces vampiros, hombres lobos yo que soy tu prima soy bruja, obviamente no eres normal y obviamente podrías ser una bruja—Explicó.

Bella lo razonó obviamente ella no era normal no cualquier humano descubre personas que tiene una identidad que solo son cuentos de hadas para la sociedad, claramente era un imán de magia y ¿Por qué no sería ella una bruja? Quien sabe, lo único que quería ahora era disfrutar de su prima.

—Ni idea—Se encogió de hombros y dejó el platito a un lado como la castaña hizo de igual manera. —Ahora solo quiero recuperar tiempo perdido.

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron. La vida las había separado pero hubo un destino que las volvió a encontrar nuevamente que había dejado que una vez más se vieran pero ya sin la felicidad de la infancia sino con la consciencia de la verdadera realidad y aun con muchas cosas por vivir juntas o separadas. Tenían tiempo para poder ponerse al día y para averiguar porque su separación, tenían muchas cosas por hacer todavía. Tenían tiempo para ellas.

Pero si algo sabía ambas es que no importará que pase dentro de unos meses no volverían a separarse nunca más. Y eso mismo lo notaban los vampiros cuando las vieron abrazarse cuando se tuvieron que separar para dormir, aunque Alice había insistido para quedarse a dormir, Bella aseguró que vendría mañana. Era obvio que el horario de Hermione tendría nuevas ocupaciones con Bella.

"_Es mi familia_" Pensó esa noche Hermione mirando a la luna luego de que SU prima se fuera a su casa con Edward de chofer y luego observó a la luna. Siempre pensó que su familia era algo valioso, aun siendo hija única nunca sintió que faltó algo, su familia se había vuelto grande contando con los Weasley, pero se dio cuenta que había aumentado en cantidad y no importara cuantos fueran, quienes fueran, de qué lugar fueran, que eran o que especie mágica a la que pertenecieran eran su familia y los protegería como tal ya sea con colmillos, con magia o con garras. _"Son parte de mí"_.

Esa noche dejó se sentir ese vació ante la idea de no saber más sobre Isa, se había ido ese hueco en su familia y aquel hueco con una piedrita hundida se había elevado como un pilar nuevo, brillante y sobresaliente, acompañando a otra cantidad de pilares brillosos en el alma de Hermione, su vida se completaba cada vez más. Nunca pensó que en este viaje descubriría tantas cosas, y muchos menos, se encontraría nuevamente con su prima.

Una sonrisa se alejó en su rostro en pleno descanso nocturno. Adoraba Forks y esa estadía se hacía cada vez más y más agradable, tanto que ya no le daba ganas de volver a Hogwarts, no queriendo separarse de esos nuevos lazos formados.

* * *

¡Lo terminé! Y lamento mucho la tardanza. ¿Les gustó? ¿Esperaban algo más? ¿Les gustan los POVS?

Aún falta para que llegue Jake es que se cansó de tanto correr como perrito entusiasta tras una pelota gigante de hamburguesa que salió de un McDonald misteriosamente y anda perdido por ahí con un resfriado así que tardará en llegar a Forks JAJAJAJA no me aguante tener que decir eso. Pero enserio Jacob vendrá… ¿Cómo creen que siga la historia? Dejen sus review, los veo en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense. :)


	9. La Push

Y aquí un nuevo capítuloooo! (sonido de trompetas)

Mareliz Luna ya había terminado el capítulo para cuando pediste más sobre Billy, aunque le modifique varias cosas. Bueno ojala les guste como los anteriores y lo disfruten mucho.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**La Push**

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde que Hermione y Bella se enteraron de su familiaridad. La convivencia con la familia Cullen eran tan agradable que Hermione terminó convirtiéndose en la pequeña de la familia siendo la más cuidada aunque también era brava cuando Emmett la hacía enojar. La castaña seguía enviándose mensajes y llamadas con sus padres, cosa que le decía que Forks no era su lugar. En ningún momento se había olvidado de Inglaterra pero la convivencia con los Cullen la consolaban de gran manera y era muy divertida en su forma. Había creado una muy buena amistad con Jasper, Edward, Alice Y Rosalie. El cariño maternal que le profesaba Esme le recordaba a su casa y las seguidas bromas de Emmett le hacían recordar a los gemelos, excepto que sin magia, no son pelirrojos y faltaba uno.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala cuando vio a Hedwing picoteando en la ventana. Se había enojado con Harry aquella vez que le envió una carta aun cuando le dijo que serían "vacaciones familiares sin magia" peor no duró nada el enojo pues lo extrañaba mucho y le hacía bien tener noticias de él, además sus vacaciones no "tenía magia" después de todo. Las fotos que le había hecho Jasper fueron muy justas aunque no aparecía con sus padres los paisajes iban de maravilla.

_Hermione:_

_ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y porque quieres saber sobre la Legeremancia? ¿No que era "vacaciones sin magia"? Como sea en los libros puede que haya pero no sé si lo encontraras estando fuera de Hogwarts, debería esperar para cuando entremos al colegio. Te cuento Sirius sigue luchando por mi custodia, ojala lo gané no veo la hora de poder de alejarme para siempre de mis tíos, cada vez Dudley es más insoportable. Ron sigue preguntando si enviarte cartas o no pero supongo que Ginny ya lo hace, no? Y tienes que contarme sobre tus nuevos amigos no quiero que te olvides de mí eh jajajaja. Bueno me despido Petunia quiere que limpie el desastre de seguro habrá entrado una lechuza por los gritos que hay. Por favor contéstame enseguida._

_Te quiere Harry_

_P/D: Si Sirius llega a tener mi custodia lo primero que haré será comprarme un celular para llamarte._

_P/D 2: Cuando lo tenga, me mandaras tu número por cartas._

_P/D 3: Te mandaré fotos después._

—¿De quién es?—Preguntó Jasper al ver que dejaba de leer.

—Es Harry—Contestó guardando la carta.

Se acercó hasta la lechuza blanca y le dio un pedacito de galletita, agradecida ella se alejó volando por donde vino.

—¿No le contestaras?

—Lo haré.

—¿Y cuándo?—Cuestiono Edward.

—Lo haré cuando…—Se sentó en el sillón a lado de Jasper cuando….

—Hermione ven te necesito—Alice enseguida la jaló hacia arriba, por la cara de satisfacción de Edward algo le dijo a Hermione que no le gustaría eso.

—¿Alice que quieres?

Se zafó de su agarre al encontrarse en la habitación de Alice, ya había entrado una vez y, a pesar de la cantidad de ropa linda, juro no volver a entrar porque se enloquecía.

—Ver cómo te queda este vestido—Le entregó un vestido de un hermoso color azul. —La boda será dentro de poco y no tienes un vestido—Empujó a la chica hacia el baño para que se cambiará. —Si no te gusta ese vestido mañana iremos al centro comercial—Le avisó.

Y aunque a Hermione si le gustaba la ropa, ver las expresiones graciosas de Alice ante sus cometidos realizados, ir en los súper autos de los Cullen y más que todo ir a Seattle, no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante esa idea. Estar rodeada todo un día por Alice en una tienda buscando vestido y zapatos. Vestido y zapatos, sería perfecto traer su vestido de su baile de cuarto año.

—¡Vamos Hermione que te quiero ver!

La chica se puso el vestido y salió del baño, Esme y Rosalie también estaban presentes. El vestido azul era hasta ajustado hasta la mitad del muslo marcando la figura de Hermione, tenía el escote barco donde las magas terminaban en el codo y dejaba al descubierto la piel de la chica. Le quedaba hermoso.

—Que hermosa—Dijo Esme con una enorme sonrisa.

Rosalie le mostró un espejo de cuerpo entero y ella se acercó a verse.

—¿Te lo quedaras?—Le preguntó Alice.

—Veré en el centro comercial sino me quedaré con él—Decidió luego de un rato mirando en el espejo.

—Perfecto—Sonrió Alice. —¿Y ustedes que opinan?—Les preguntó a las demás.

—Que haga lo que ella quiere pero le queda muy lindo—Contestó Rosalie sonriente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rose. Es la decisión de ella—Segundó Esme.

—Decidido mañana iremos al centro comercial—Anunció Alice contenta.

Hermione ante lo dicho se fue directo al baño a cambiarse nuevamente. No había permitido para nada que Alice combinara su ropa por otras y por esta única vez, tal vez, se deje **influenciar** por ella.

* * *

—¿Y Sirius como es físicamente?—Preguntó Billy.

El Black y Hermione iban acercándose a la zona de la Push, ella manejando la silla de él. Billy tenía la idea de que conozca la Push porque esa misma chica le estaba ayudando con su familia y él de alguna forma se lo compensaría, además a ella le encantaría conocer a los chicos de la manada.

—Pues es de cabello negro hasta por los hombros bastante rizado, tiene ojos grises y con un poco de barba—Describió. —Yo creo que antes Sirius era muy guapo pero sus años en Azkaban lo demacraron mucho, dándole un aspecto más viejo—Agregó.

Granger le había contado todo de Sirius, contando la encarcelación injusta y cuando lo había salvado junto con Harry, sabía poco del animago siendo joven y en los años de Hogwarts pero aun así se lo contó. La chica levantó la mirada del suelo encontrándose con una casa a varios metros más adelante.

—Sue fue muy amable al invitarme—Mencionó la chica al recordar a Sue varias horas atrás cuando la invitó a su casa.

—Le hable de ti—Confesó Billy mirando fijo a la casa. —A demás te vendría bien conocer a los chicos.

—¿Los lobos?—Inquirió Hermione siendo al tanto de todo.

—Sí. ¿No te es emocionante conocer a los licántropos de Forks?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente ante eso, Billy sabía de su enorme e insaciable curiosidad, lamentablemente fue víctima de ello. Tenían una buena relación con Billy, era una persona muy buena a pesar de lo que su familia le había hecho, no había odio en ellos y era algo que Hermione admiraba mucho; su capacidad de no poder odiar. Harry era otro caso, no odiaban y ella no sabría si soportaría cosas así.

Estaban llegando a la casa de Sue así que tocó ella la puerta y enseguida salió una joven un poco más grande que Hermione, de cabello corto de un profundo color negro, ojos negros, piel morena y pestañas como plumeros.

—Leah te presento a Hermione Granger, Hermione ella es Leah Clearwater, hija de Sue—Las presentó Billy.

—Hola—Saludo Hermione pero Leah solo la miró.

—Pasen—Dijo ella y los dos pasaron.

Hermione se encontró enseguida con la presencia de varios chicos sentados en una mesa redonda y una mujer morena les sonrió a penas los vio, Sue que se acercó enseguida a abrazarla.

—Hermione me alegra que hayas venido—Comentó cariñosamente Sue.

—Sí a mí también—Sonrió la castaña pues le caía muy bien, se notaba que era alguien cariñosa.

—Ven te presentó a los chicos—Los jóvenes se voltearon. —Son Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul y mi hijo Seth—Los chicos saludan con la mano, sonreía o cabeceaban cuando los nombraban. —De seguro ya viste a mi hija Leah—Nombró señalando a la chica que venía con una bandeja de comida.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Chicos ella es Hermione Granger, es una visita muy querida—La presentó Billy y le sonrió a la castaña, esta se sonrojo pues todo la miraban y… tenían la nariz arrugada.

—Huele mal—Masculló Leah con su nariz arrugada.

¿Cómo? Si ella tenía un rico perfume no podía ser. Luego recordó una cosa; ellos son licántropos y ella está viviendo con los vampiros, la peste era el olor vampírico. Ya se lo había dicho Billy cuando llegó en compañía de Edward. No se preocupó más y se sentó donde Sue le indicaba, justo al lado de Seth.

Ella no estaría allí sino fuera por la casualidad del encuentro que tuvo con Sue en casa de Billy horas atrás y como iba a invitarlo para ir a su casa, con Hermione de visita, también la invitó. Le sorprendía mucho pero no estaba muy incomoda a pesar de recibir una mirada fría del que se llamaba Sam.

—Hola—Sonrió Seth a Hermione. —¿Eres amiga del Doctor Cullen?—La chica se sorprendió ¿Cómo lo sabía?. —Lo digo porque te vi irte con el doctor Cullen cuando te iba de la casa de Billy la otra vez—Agregó.

Seth era un chico muy guapo, de piel morena clara y de linda sonrisa con hoyuelos. Sue había comentado que tenía su edad y sinceramente lo veía más chico con su adorable sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Sí son muy buenos, estoy viviendo con ellos—Comentó.

Seth abrió en grande los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿En serio?—Conocía muy bien a los Cullen y sabía que eran incapaces de tomar la vida de una joven pero ¿convivir con una?. —¿Eres pariente o algo?

—Digamos que sí, maso menos—No sabía bien si decirle la verdad pero tenía claro que Seth no se tragaba su cuento.

—Billy aun no me contaste de la otra vez de Hermione—Le susurró Sue al ver a la susodicha hablar con su hijo.

—Es ella, Sue. La que te dije—Le mencionó y al ver la cara de duda de la mujer hizo una seña con su dedo, el cual parecía estar lanzando algo, un estilo muy parecido a una pistola tirando tiros.

—Oh, es ella—Captó Sue inmediatamente y se giró a Hermione. —Es un placer que estés aquí, de seguro estarás enterada de nuestras condiciones—Dijo con voz algo baja y con cierto tonos para que la chica entendiera.

—Sí, no se preocupe ya conozco a uno—Reaccionó enseguida y recordó a Remus, aunque todavía no había visto las transformaciones de los de Forks. —Lamento mucho lo de su esposo, Sue.

Billy le había contado varias cosas de Sue, también la condiciones de los chicos de la manada. Hermione le había comentado que según tenía entendido ella la transformación que vio ella, de un profesor hace casi tres años, no era la misma que los integrantes de la Push, por eso el Black quería ver si alguno de los chicos se animaba a mostrársela a ella.

—No te preocupes, Hermione—Le dijo con una leve sonrisa y enseguida se le ensanchó. —¿Quieres ayudarme con la comida? Ven, sígueme—Ambas se fueron hacia la cocina y Hermione agarró de la mesa unas bandejas llenas de panes que largaban un rico aroma. —Siempre hago muchos para los chicos y como sabría que vendría gente preparé más—Ambas se fueron a la mesa grande donde estaban todos. —¡Llego la comida!—Anunció donde todos los chicos festejaron.

Hermione hizo tal y como Sue, dejo las bandejas de una forma cuidadosa, aunque la mujer casi era de una forma elegante. Seth le sonrió amigablemente cuando pasó por su lado y ella también pero levemente por la vergüenza. Se sentó a lado de Billy y también comenzó a comer, el pan era delicioso. Sue hablaba con ella preguntándole por Inglaterra llamando la atención de Sam, que como buen líder de la manada tenía que estar al tanto, también preguntándole si la pasaba bien en su estadía.

—Completamente. Ellos son muy amables y hasta me hecho amiga de algunos de ellos—Aseguró confiada la castaña.

—Si no fuera porque conozco a Bella diría que estás loca pero me alegro de cualquier forma—Comentó Sue.

Sue le preguntó algunas cosas más de una forma discreta, pues bien que lo chicos con habilidades lobunas tenían oído atento, y la castaña se complacía a contestarle. Aun así los sentidos de Sam eran los menos relajados entre los de la manda. Todos sintieron el olor a vampiro de la chica y a pesar de ser humana tenían que estar al tanto.

—"_No creo que la estén utilizando para luego comerla, Sam"_—Intervino Seth en sus pensamientos.

—"_Conocemos a los Cullen no romperían el tratado"_ —Señalo Leah.

—"_¿No que son vegetarianos? De que te preocupas"—_Habló Paul.

—"_Que la maten, romperían el tratado"_—Aclaró Sam.

—"_Si el tratado para ti es nulo"_—Recalcó Embry.

—"_¿Por qué te importa la chica, Sam? Hay miles que se atienden con el doctorcito y a ti te importa esta"_—Jared pareció bastante interesado en saber eso.

Ante lo dicho por Jared pareció tener ser una tincada en todos, era cierto. Leah miró disimuladamente a Hermione que comía un pedacito de pan y Billy le estaba mostrando algo, supo que era la foto que tenía de su difunta esposa, él con las piernas sanas y sus hijos. Y no fue la única en mirarla también lo hicieron los otros pero en menor tiempo.

—"_¿Acaso no escucharon a Billy?" _—Cuestionó el Alfa. _—"Dijo que era una visita muy querida, le tiene cariño. Perdió a Jake hace poco y lo dejaría mal si los Cullen le hacen algo a la chica"_

Ahí quedo la conversación y nadie agregó nada más. A nadie le pasó por alto la atención que le daba Billy a Hermione. _"Ni que hubiera imprado"_ pensó sarcásticamente Paul, cosa que dejó en suspenso al resto. Nadie lo sabría pero si de algo estaban seguros es que le tenía cariño. Todo estaba en silencio solo comían y eso le pareció raro a Sue pues los chicos siempre están hablando, gritando –en el caso de Leah- o cosas por el estilo. El ambiente no era muy tenso pero tampoco era del todo normal; solo era diferente.

—Chicos—Hablo entonces Billy al ver que lo observaba Sam seriamente. —Me preguntaba algo

—¿Qué cosa, Billy?—Le preguntó Sam y el resto volvió hacia el Black.

Billy miró a Hermione, ella lo miró primero nerviosa pero enseguida fue reemplazado por un brillo de infinita curiosidad, buena señal para el Black y sonrió de una forma rara al contestarle al Uley.

—Si entrarían en fase para mostrarle a Hermione su apariencia lobuna.

A los de la manada se les cayó la quijada, literalmente, y abrieron enormemente los ojos. Tanto que Hermione reprimió una risa pero Sue, aun sorprendida, se río ante la cara de sus hijos. Incluso Sam, con sus rasgos toscos, dio un aspecto muy gracioso.

"_Definitivamente perdió la cordura"_ Pensaron en conjunto los lobunos.

* * *

—¿Enserio estas seguro de esto?—Le cuestionó Paul a Sam.

—Billy me lo pidió.

—Pero Billy pudo haber enloquecido—Intervino un angustiado Jared.

—Billy ésta más cuerdo que vos—Le dijo Embry a Jared, enojándolo.

—Bien que se postula para entrar en fase—Hablo Sam frotándose las manos.

—¿Y porque tu no? Eres el líder—Le cuestionó Quil.

—Porque no quiero hacerlo—Siseó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Chicos!—Llamó Billy metros más alejado en compañía de Sue y Hermione. —¡Hay que verlos!—Anunció.

—¿Verlos?—Repitió Leah en tono bajo. —Habla en plural. Nos quiere a todos—Recalcó.

El resto de la manda la miró y se horrorizó. Incluso miraron al grupo que los esperaba metros alejados. Hermione no podía creer que a Billy se le ocurría pedírselos tan pronto, esperaba en la próxima visita –si es que había otra visita- pero aun así estaba completamente emocionada por ver a uno. Con uno se conformaba pero Billy le dijo que no todos tiene el mismo color y le había dejado con la duda. Estaban solo un poco más alejados de la casa de Sue, en un lugar donde solo ellos podían estar sin peligro a que lo vieran.

Al final parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y formaron una fila delante de ella, unos cuatro metros de diferencia. Hermione memorizó los lugares para cuando se transforme reconocerlos. Vio a Sam temblar, elevarse al cielo donde algunas cosas se desprendieron de él –supuso que sería su ropa- y ver en lugar del moreno a un enorme lobo de un pelaje negro oscuro, muy oscuro. Quedó asombrada sus ojos la delataban. Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la transformación de Remus, nada.

—¿Me dejara tocarlo?—Le preguntó a Billy, quien luego de pensarlo se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías probar con Seth—Sugirió Sue a lo que la castaña asintió.

Quil, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de Sam, se transformó en un lobo color café chocolate, notó que no tenía el gran tamaño de Sam, debería ser porque el último es el líder. Embry era un lobo de color gris oscuro. Paul también era de un color gris oscuro pero notó que Embry tenía manchas. Jared era de un color marrón oscuro. Leah era de un color gris claro y mucho más chica que el resto. Seth era de un color arena.

Hermione quedó fascinada, eran enormes y muy hermosos. Dio unos cuantos pasos al que sabía que era Seth, era mejor pedir su permiso y era el que mejor le caía.

—¿Seth, te puedo tocar?—Le preguntó Hermione alzando su voz.

El lobo arena se acercó a Hermione, que tenía su mano levantada y también se fue acercando de a poco, cuando estuvieron cerca el lobo bajo un poco su cabeza y sus orejas de una forma inofensiva y tierna. Los ojos lobunos de Seth eran expresivos y la chica no dudó entonces en tocar el pelaje de animal. Suave, muy suave. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa y Seth incluso largo un aullido alegre.

Hermione estaba tan contenta que se asustó cuando **algo** la agarró del abrigo ligero que tenía y la hizo volar. Gritó, aún tenía miedo a las alturas, y no dudó en ningún segundo en sacar su varita, vio directo al suelo y lo apuntó pero antes de lanzar cualquier hechizo chocó contra un lomo peludo de color arena. Guardó la varita cuando se encontró en el lomo de Seth, se ve que había pasado desapercibido su varita. Se aferró enseguida a él con respiración agitada y ante la manera divertirá que la observaba el lobo gris que sería Paul se dirigió a él molesta.

—¡Te parece gracioso, Paul! Le tengo miedo a las alturas, eres un demente—Le gritó enfada arriba de Seth. El lobo agachó las orejas aunque su mirada decía otra cosa. —No te salvas, eh. ¡Me las cobraré!—Bramó apuntándolo con el dedo al ver la diversión en los ojos lobunos de Paul.

—¿Qué tal haya arriba, Hermione?—Le preguntó divertido Billy acercándose con Sue.

—Muy diferente al de un caballo, es muy peludo y más cómodo—Contestó tocando los pelos y se le ocurrió algo. —Seth—El lobo giró un poco su rostro hacia ella. —¿Me darías un paseo?

El lobo miró hacia su líder. _—"¿Me dejas?"_

—"_Mientras no la mates"_

—"_¿Y yo, no cuento?"—_Inquirió Leah molesta.

—"_Sam da la órdenes"—_Le justificó su hermano.

—"_¡Y yo soy tu hermana!"—_Le gritó.

—¿Sue, Billy?

—No hay problema, Hermione. Seth es un buen chico—Accedió la madre del chico y Billy asintió.

—"_Tengo aprobación de mamá, no molestes Leah"—_Seth se fue caminando con Hermione en su lomo dejando a su hermana furiosa.

No duró mucho caminando cuando empezó a subir su velocidad, donde la castaña se agarró fuerte de él. Era muy distinto a la escoba, le recordó cuando Jasper la llevó a su casa ese día de lluvia, pero tenía diferencias. Ahora no era cargada como bebe, no sentía los brazos de Jasper ni su tranquilidad, solo había velocidad y libertad. Libremente, montada en un lobo, ni eso podía creer y era cierto. Seth no iba a toda su velocidad, solo para que la chica disfrutara más el viaje y pudiera apreciar la vegetación de la Push.

El hombre lobo que era Remus no se compraba para nada con Seth, o los demás, en nada. La apariencia era muy diferente, Remus se convertía en un animal anoréxico y salvaje sin control absoluto de él, mientras estos eran lobos en tamaños gigantes donde podían controlarse pues no eran dominados por la naturaleza lobuna, eran ellos en todo el momento. Eran conscientes. Eran…

**Metamorfos**.

Una chispita se encendió en su cerebro. La realidad cayó en cuenta. Había leído sobre ellos, transformaciones en un cierto animal, este caso, los hombres lobos. Esa era la gran **diferencia** y, esa era la misma razón, por lo cual Billy fue echado de su casa. Él no pudo generar magia, solo se transformaba. Tenía que averiguar bien porque Billy adquirió esa habilidad siendo hijo de una de las familias puras. Si hasta ella que era hija de muggles tenía pisca de magia ¿Cómo él no? Ahí había un misterio, sonrió. A Harry, Ron y, lo más seguro Sirius, les encantaría ayudarla a resolverlo. Pero no podía esperar, tenía que hacerlo ya, de alguna manera. ¿Pero cómo?

No se había dado cuenta de que había parado, tampoco que Seth la observaba preocupado ante la mirada lejana de la chica. El aullido apagado de Seth le llamó la atención.

—Lo siento Seth, me quede pensando en una cosa—Dijo al chica con una sonrisa y cuando la luz le pegó en el lomo del animal observó el lugar donde se encontraba. —Qué lindo—Musitó.

La luz se filtraba por las copas de los árboles y por los mismos costados. El color verdoso de las hojas llamaban mucha la atención, los llamados de los pájaros cautivó su atención y por un ladrido fuerte del lobo, estos salieron volando. Ese lugar era muy lindo. Acarició el lomo del lobo, ojala Remus fuera así, se le haría más fácil las cosas al Merodeador y no tendría que sufrir cada vez que la luna llena apareciera. Localizó algo por el pequeño destello de luz que la llamó.

Se bajó del lomo del lobo y se fue acercando a la cosa que le llamó la atención, una luz parpadeaba y ella fue en busca de eso, su instinto Gryffindor salió a flote y Seth la siguió. Entremedio de unas hojas grandes se encontró entonces con un pequeño espejo de marco dorado y detalles floreales. Esos detalles no eran tan familiares como para ser floreados, eran algo más… exóticos. Hermione sabía muy bien que esos detalles no eran comunes, los había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde, solo se les hacía conocido. Lo tomó y lo mostró a Seth, que observaba curioso.

—¿Conoces estos símbolos?—Le preguntó pero él negó la cabeza. Tenía que saber que eran esos símbolos, le llamaban la atención. Algo le decía que tenía que saber. Sin dudar se subió nuevamente al lomo del canino. —Seth vamos devuelta a la Push.

El lobo inmediatamente prendió carrera hacia el lugar indicado. El viento azotó más fuerte ahora contra ellos, llenándole de adrenalina al canino y un aspecto más decisivo y, de alguna forma aventurera, a la castaña. Tenía que saber que era aquel espejo y no le importo más lo hermoso de la vegetación, su curiosidad podía más al igual que el instinto.

* * *

Alice estaba sola en compañía solamente de Esme y Jasper en la sala viendo un desfile de moda dando su opinión antes los distintos modelos que pasaban, su esposo miraba tranquilamente un periódico cuando se le ocurrió esfumarse enseguida para otro lado y Esme estaba tejiendo un hermoso buzo de media estación color beige que de seguro iría para Hermione.

—Ese vestido no pega en nada con esos tacos ¡y a quien se le ocurre mesclar esos colores!—Criticó Alice horrorizada.

—Son diseñadores Ali—Esme le hablo como si de una niña se tratará. —Son sus ideas, sus creaciones—Mencionó.

—Son algo ciegos—Justificó enseguida.

Esme solo sonrió y siguió con su tejido a velocidad humana, podría fácilmente hacer rápido, pero se aburriría muy rápido. Jasper venía caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió un cambio en el clima; uno demasiado conocido. Sus ojos dorados instantáneamente se fijaron en su esposa y estuvo a su lado en menos de un parpadeo. Esme dejó de lado enseguida su tejido y miró paciente a sus hijos.

…

—_¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó Rosalie agarrando el objeto y sacándolo de la bolsa._

_Un espejo de medio tamaño, de un puro color dorado con diseños floreados bastantes extraños. Rosalie la miró interrogante pero Hermione agarró enseguida el espejo y se acercó hacia Carlisle._

—_Necesito su ayuda, tengo que descubrir que es esto—Pidió agarrando con fuerza al espejo. Carlisle tomó el espejo y examinó sus dibujos. —¿Te suenan de algún lado?—Le preguntó con ojos grandes llenos de esperanza._

—_Tal vez—Dudó. —Sé que los vi en algún lugar—Mencionó y desapareció enseguida hacia la biblioteca._

—_¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?—Le preguntó Esme._

_Hermione se mordió los labios antes de contestar pero sabía porque era._

…

—¿Qué viste?—Le preguntó Jasper cuando regresó a la normalidad.

—A Hermione.

Los ojos dorados de Alice no dejaba de verse preocupados e idos por su visión para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de su esposo y madre adoptiva. ¿Pero que había de malo que pudiera ver en ese espejo? Era una duda que asaltó a la mente de Alice, solo le quedaría esperar que llegara Hermione para preguntárselo.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que sea ese espejo? ¿De qué se trata en verdad la visión de Alice? ¿Sam no está seguro de la presencia de Hermione? ¿Les gustó? Ojala que sí es lo que se me ocurrió para este capítulo. Ya aviso con antelación que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco, así que no se desesperen.

Tengo algunas ideas en mi cabeza pero quiero ver si les gustan, la idea también es que sea de su agrado. Estuve pensando y quiero ver si a alguien le gusta: ¿Quién quiere que Bella sea bruja? O ¿Alguna intervención del mundo mágico? No especificaré que intervención puede ser cualquier persona o cosa.

Dejen sus reviews y díganme lo que quieren y opinan, veré que sale de mi cabecita. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.


	10. El Objeto Extraño

¡Volví! ¿Qué tal todo chicos? Sé que me tarde mucho pero aparecí por fin. Espero que les guste ese capítulo.

Las preguntas del capítulo anterior siguen en pie, así que, él/la que recién ve este capítulo por casualidad lea las preguntas finales del capítulo anterior y respondan con sinceridad :D

* * *

**El extraño objeto**

—¡Billy! ¿Acaso te volviste loco?—Le gritó un alterado Sam, poco después de que Seth desapareciera con Hermione, y de salir de su transformación al igual que el resto de la manda. —¡Revelaste nuestra identidad! ¿Te imprimaste de ella o qué?—Reventó con los puños apretados.

El Black permaneció serio sabiendo a leguas que esperaría alguna reacción similar del Uley. El resto de los chicos llegaron del bosque con nuevas vestimentas. Sue se situó muy cerca de su amigo.

—Sabes Billy, la chica es muy linda pero le llevas toda una vida—Intervino un relajado y, a la vez, picaron Embry.

—Y huele a vampiros, también—Añadió Paul.

—¡Aun así estás loco!—Bramó Leah enfurecida.

—¡Leah!—Le regaño su madre. —Chicos, Billy tiene sus razones para revelárselo a Hermione—Aclaró Sue a lado de un sorprendido Billy.

—La única es que haya imprimado—Justificó Sam.

—No he imprimado—Habló Billy, claro y fuerte, antes de que saltaran más disparatadas. —Sue tiene razón, yo tengo mis razones. Hermione es bruja y…

—¡Lo sabía!—Saltó Leah, llamando la atención de todos. —¡Era una maldita bruja! Sabía que no todo ese olorcito feo era de vampiros ¡tenía algo raro!

—¡Leah, cierra tu pico!—Le gritó su madre enojada, cosa que enojo más a la chica al ser callada.

—Parece ser que Billy no es el único hechizado—Masculló la mujer lobo en tono bajo pero aun así todos la escucharon.

Sue lamentaba tener que saber que tendría que castigar a su hija pero estaba criticando y tratando mal a alguien que no conocía y era tan buena, tal vez una buena retada y un castigo que no le gustará; no salir por varios días sin transformarse y sin chocolate.

—¿Una bruja?—Inquirieron todos. —Puede que te haya hechizado Billy—Concordó Jared.

—¡Déjenme terminar! Y no es así—Billy estaba molesto y enfurecido ¿Cómo podían pensar eso de ella?. —Hermione es una bruja y conoce parte de mi familia en Inglaterra—Confesó.

—¿Tienes familia en Inglaterra?—Paul fue el primero en preguntar ante la obvia duda.

—Jake nunca no los dijo—Murmuró Quil.

—Jacob no lo sabe—Aclaró Billy mientras se dirigía a la casa.

—¿Cómo?—Inquirieron todos menos Sue.

Billy se volteó ligeramente para ver a los chicos con expresión de sorprendidos. Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría ese día, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tener que revelar aquella verdad pero con la llegada de Hermione, todo saldría a la luz. Solo deseaba que Jacob estuviera allí.

—Es una larga historia familiar que ni Jake, Becca ni Raquel están enterados—Suspiró y se fue yendo a la casa. —Si quieren escucharla vamos adentro.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada entre todos teniendo sus propios pensamientos compartidos, decidieron ir hacia la casa a ir a escuchar la historia pero no dieron muchos pasos cuando los chicos voltearon al sentir la presencia acercarse de Seth, de sus fuertes y rápidas pisadas y los corazones acelerados, el lobuno más que el humano. Enseguida apareció el lobo arena con la chica en su lomo, la cual tenía su cabello algo alborotado.

Sue se acercó preocupado por el semblante algo ensombrecido de la chica y por su propio hijo. Seth paró y enseguida Hermione se bajó de él, mientras el lobo se iba hacia el bosque para des transformarse.

—Hermione ¿qué sucede?—Le preguntó Sue preocupada.

—Encontré este objeto en el bosque—Mostró el espejo dorado y ante la mirada de los chicos, se acercó al Black. —¿No es tuyo?—Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Billy tomó el espejo dorado. Por raro que le pareciera sintió el impulso de tocarlo. Los detalles floreales eran tan finos como el contacto de una superficie lisa y dura. Un perfecto color oro como si fuera fundido enserio en el verdadero. En la parte de atrás, su mano sintió la superficie diferente, y se dio cuenta que estaba escrito. Lo leyó en su pensamiento varias veces confuso y con la rara sensación que alguna vez lo escuchó.

Su reflejo le mostró su mirada seria y con algo de tristeza todo ante la pérdida de su hijo pero se veía acompañada con la intriga del espejo, su rostro marcado por sus años de vejez con sus patitas de gayo y…

—Billy ¿Qué sucede?—Cuestionó Hermione al verlo abrir los ojos.

Aquel rostro frío, sin emoción y severo. Esos ojos castaños oscuros sin el brillo de alguna emoción positiva que tuvo alguna vez y ese cabello tan oscuro como la propia noche. Orion Black le devolvía aquel reflejo, sabía que era él a pesar de los años en no verlo. Era esa misma mirada y esa misma marquita en su mejilla que lo hizo reconocerlo. Esa marquita que le hizo la primera vez que se transformó, en una noche que los dos iban por el patio y Orion guardó su secreto como buen hermano, hasta que los vieron sus primos más odiados. Hermione se puso a su lado y pudo ver aquel rostro. Por más de aquel parentesco supo bien que aquel no era Sirius, no eran los ojos, no eran el tipo de cabello y tampoco tenía esa barba que odiaba de él.

—Orion—Pronunció Billy asombrado y con voz quebrada.

Sue se acercó a ver pero ella no veía nada más que el reflejo de Billy con los ojos desorbitados, perdidos y asombrados por algo. Intercambió una mirada con sus hijos y luego con Hermione que también parecía como asustada ante lo que veía.

—Él es Sirius, tú sobrino—Hablo Hermione apuntando al espejo al ver la apariencia del susodicho. Miró a Billy, estaba ido ante la presencia de su sobrino. Ojos grises… como su mamá. Recordaba los ojos grises de su mamá… tan fríos, tan vacíos acompañado de su mueca de desagrado cada vez que Orion hacía magia y él… nada. Pero los de Sirius no eran fríos, eran más cálidos y tenían un brillo juguetón algo extinguido. —¡Billy!

—¡Billy!

—¡Billy!

Pero él no escuchaba más, no veía más. Se había desmayado siendo Sue la que tenga su cabeza. El espejo cayó enseguida de las manos del Black y la castaña lo agarró viéndolo detenidamente mientras los chicos se llevaban a Billy dentro de la casa. Algo raro había pasado, demasiado raro.

Ese espejo era mágico, le había mostrado a Billy a su hermano y a Sirius. La mente le empezó andar mil por hora sacando conclusiones apresuradas pero recordó el desmayo del hombre. Corrió enseguida a la casa pero Leah le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Leah, abre la puerta!—Le gritó chocando su mano con la puerta.

La escuchó como tirando un gruñido pero enseguida hubo otro ruido como vidrios rompiéndose y gritos hacia la loba. Estaba a punto de derribar la puerta con un hechizo cuando Seth le abrió la puerta con Paul y Embry muy serios detrás de él. La dejaron pasar hasta el sofá donde acostaron a Billy, a su lado Sue y un muy serio Sam se puso delante de ella.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Billy?—Le preguntó rudamente.

—Nada. Le mostré ese espejo pensando que sería de él…

—¿Qué vio?—Hermione no supo si contestarle con la verdad o que y se quedó unos segundos pensando que decir cuando él volvió a cortarla. —Sabemos que eres bruja—Le aclaró.

—Vio a su hermano muerto y a su sobrino quien fue que me mandó a buscar a Billy—Le contestó repentinamente a un si saber si sabían toda la verdad o no.

—¿Para qué te mandó?—Saltó Jared a espaldas de ella.

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que estaba encerrada entre los lobos, menos por Seth que estaba a un costado de su mama, Sue la miraba a ella con mirada cristalina. ¿No les diría nada? Sue sabía la verdad.

—Se enteró de la existencia de Billy y quería contactarlo. Son familia tiene derecho—Sam dio un paso hacia ella y agarró su varita entonces. —No les hare nada y tampoco le hice nada a Billy solo quiero estar al lado de él—Siseó al verse tan desprotegida.

—¿Y qué haces con la varita entonces?—Le cuestionó Leah desde un costado.

—Son muchos ustedes y siendo lobos podrían matarme enseguida—Le contestó sencillamente y volvió a dirigirse hacia Sam. —Déjame estar con él.

—No confió en tí—Le espetó.

—Solo eres una maldita bruja—Saltó la loba.

—¡Leah!—Le cortó su madre levantándose del lado del Black. —Sam, escucha a Hermione y confía en mí, no es peligrosa—Le dijo muy segura.

—Sue…

—No, Sam—Le cortó enseguida. —Billy me contó de ella y viene por buena causa—Agregó segura y sonriendo a la castaña.

—¿Y el horrible olor a chupasangres?—Saltó Paul.

—Vivo con ellos ¿y?—Inquirió Hermione. —Ustedes los conocen y saben que no harán nada malo con la humanidad, no hay otra excusa—Y sí que tenía razón.

—Sam déjala—Pidió Sue al ver que el Alfa no cedía.

—Toma mi varita si quieres pero déjame estar al lado de Billy—Le tendió su varita y Sam dudó un poco sin saber si tomarla enserio o no. Fue estirando de a poco su mano aun mirando a la castaña y a la varita como si en cualquier momento desaparecieran. —Lo que si no la agiten porque si no está con su dueño puede tirar algún hechizo—Avisó.

—Puedes quedártela—Habló enseguida retirándose de su paso.

La chica avanzó enseguida y se sentó a lado de Billy, mientras Sue se relajó y Seth le sonrió a su líder con alivio. Pero era calma todo Leah estaba que tiraba humo por sus orejas y nariz, llenaba de sus pensamientos a sus compañeros haciendo que su líder la callara mentalmente pero no funcionaba demasiado.

Billy estaba pálido y debe ser por el tremendo susto que se llevó. Sue fue enseguida en busca del teléfono por la ayuda de un médico, bueno, el médico de la Push. Hermione se sentía culpable en esos momentos tal vez si no le hubiera mostrado el espejo no estaría ahora desmayado, no creía que le haya pasado algo malo, pero los chicos la tenían vigilada desde las esquinas y eso la ponía nerviosa y mal, además se sumaba de que no podía llamar a Carlisle para que venga, le habían mencionado el tratado, y no estaba segura que Sam dé el permiso. Leah era la que más la odiaba se notaba a simple vista al verla con los ojos entrecerrados mirándola fijamente, con los brazos cruzados, el aura negra y que no paraba de murmurar cosas.

—¿Qué creen que haya pasado?—Pregunto dudoso y con temor Embry mientras veía desde su esquina a Billy.

—No lo sé pero la bruja tuvo al que ver—Masculló la chica, que estaba cerca de él.

—¡Leah!—Le regaño su madre cuando pasó por allí luego de llamar al doctor.

—¿Qué? ¡Ella le dio ese espejo y se desmayó! ¡Es su culpa!—Gritó enojada captando la atención de la bruja.

—¡No lo es!

Los otros se mantenían en silencio, sin intervenir, solo mirando cuando las dos mujeres discutían. No era lo adecuado. Seth se acercó un poco hacia su hermana y madre, tenía miedo que Leah se le ocurra saltarle a Sue y él no lo permitiría. Incluso a él le molestaba que hablara mal de Hermione, no la conocía pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerle algo a Billy. Mientras la aludida no se separaba del hombre desmayado y aquella discusión la hacía sentir peor.

—¿Por qué la defiendes?

—Porque es inocente—Justificó Sue.

—¡Tú qué sabes!

—¡Leah es suficiente! ¡Vete!—Le ordenó completamente enojada tanto que Seth se asustó de verla así.

—Si yo quiero me iré—Le retó

—¡VETE!—Le gritó.

Con todo el enojo y la bronca acumulada en su cuerpo, Leah temblaba y enseguida se dirigió a la salida donde enseguida se convirtió en loba. A unos metros los observaba una asustada Hermione temiendo que se la agarrará con ella. Sue y Seth se acercaron hasta ella y se quedaron allí.

—El doctor ya vendrá enseguida—Informó Sue. —¿Alguien quiere algo para comer?

Nadie respondió y los chicos, que siempre estaban comiendo, negaron la cabeza. En realidad tenían hambre pero Sam les ordenó mentalmente que dijeran que no, un poco de respeto. Sue, aun sabiendo cómo eran, fue a preparar algo.

—Sue te ayudo—Se postuló Hermione enseguida.

—No, quédate con Billy—Le pidió y enseguida se fue a la cocina.

—No te preocupes por Leah, ella es así de amargada—Le dijo Seth tratando de reconfortarla al verla incomodo todavía.

—Tenía la impresión de que me saltaría en cualquier momento—Le reveló.

Seth sonrió con ganas.

—Sam no la hubiera dejado—Aseguró.

Hermione sonrió de lado un poco más confiada. Sam no le tenía confianza pero debía agradecer que la dejara con Billy. Mientras los de la manada tenían charla mental sobre la presencia de la bruja era muy obvio que nadie tenía confianza en ella, bueno sí la tenían, pero dos miembros parecían ser los menos que la aceptaban; Sam, porque solo le asustó el hecho del desmayo de Billy y odiaría saber que estaba siendo compasivo con alguien que solo busca el mal, pero Sue y los Cullen, eran claves de saber que no era peligrosa así que no debía tenerle tanta desconfianza pero, él era así, la seguridad ante todo. Leah era la otra; simplemente ya no la toleraba ¿Quién decía que no los embrujó?

—Hermione—La chica volvió hacia Seth. —No debería preguntarte esto pero ¿Qué vio Billy en aquel espejo que le vino mal?—Preguntó.

—A su hermano Orion—Contestó luego de mirar de reojo al resto de los chicos y de recibir el asentimiento de Sue desde la cocina.

La manada al completo se miró dándole a entender a la castaña que no sabían nada de la verdad de Billy. Y la interrogante quedó en el aire.

—¿Hermano?—Inquirió Jared.

—Sí. La historia es muy larga—Mencionó.

—Tenemos tiempo.

Miró fijamente a Uley esperando algún abatismo de cualquier emoción y solo encontró; la curiosidad, la inseguridad. No sabría cuánto faltaría para que Billy despierte pero Sue parecía más calmada, de seguro ya vendría el médico. Lo mejor sería contárselos para que puedan creerle mejor y tener menos desconfianza, si Billy despierta que luego le pregunten.

* * *

—Por eso Billy terminó aquí y por eso mismo Sirius me mandó a buscarlo. Él no es como el resto de la familia Black, no le importa la sangre, ni el dinero ni el poder ni nada, es solo quiere a su familia—Explicó Hermione luego de un rato.

El médico ya había venido y había explicado que solo era un desmayo por una fuerte emoción que no había más problemas y que su corazón estaba bien. Eso había relajado a todos y sacado un peso de encima a la bruja. Contarle la historia narrada por lo que le había dicho Billy fue acortada pero su parte de la historia fue mejor explicada.

Ahora todo estaba explicado y Sam le tenía menos desconfianza, los chicos se mostraron menos serios, todos menos Leah, quien no parecía muy contenta todavía aunque no estuviera allí pero se enteraba todo por la comunicación lobuna. Era irónico y ridículo saber qué hace un rato estaban separados, con inseguridad, miedo y asustados y ahora mismo se encontraban sentados en círculo con tacitas de chocolatada y panes, como si conocieran de hace mucho.

—Vives una aventura—Exclamó emocionado Paul.

—¿Y cómo Jake no lo sabe?—Cuestionó Sam ante todo eso.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Hermione se aguantó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Porque no querían que supieran sobre la clase de familia que tenía—Contestó Billy llamando la atención de todos, enseguida se vio rodeado, Sue la ayudó a sentarse. —Prometí nunca hablar sobre de eso si es que Raquel, Becca o Jake presentaran magia pero nada ocurrió llegaron a los 11 y nadie desprendía magia—Reveló y luego miró a la castaña que le brindaba un vaso de agua. —Hasta que Hermione apareció diciéndome que venía de Inglaterra y que dos sobrinos míos querían contactarme y supe que era necesario no ocultar nada más.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Le preguntó Sue.

—Mejor—Contestó sincero y luego volteó hacia la bruja. —¿Qué clase de espejo era ese?—Le preguntó.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud. No sé si se trata de un espejo que te enseñe lo que tu más desees o que—Contestó dudosa.

Pero lo que sí Hermione estaba segura es que abarca más que solo eso. Ella había visto a Orion y a Sirius y bien sabía que cuando Harry le mostró el espejo Oesde a Ron no pudo ver lo que Harry veía sino que reflejaba lo que él más quería y su deseo no era exactamente eso; quería que ellos se encontraran pero no eran su gran deseo, o si? Lo que no explicaría sería la presencia de Orion, además que fue la primera vez que lo vio. No iba a decírselo a Billy para no preocuparlo más, pero si hubo algo que la sorprendió, él debería estar tan inacostumbrado a eso pero no fue así.

—Tenemos que averiguarlo—Habló decidido Billy.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no convivía con la magia; pero la magia de un mago porque los hombre lobos después de todos eran seres mágicos, mitológicos y él estaba acostumbrado a eso. Recordaba la infancia con su hermano, muy a pesar del dolor que le causaba y el rencor hacia sus familiares, y recordaba en todo eso a varios objetos mágicos, por lo cual, tenía un noción de la virtud de ese espejo.

Ahora que había aparecido una esperanza, una pequeña luz de que su familia nunca fue miserable en alma, no la dejaría escapar. No ahora, ni nunca.

—¿Y aquí hay un lugar donde… pueda tener algo mágico? Así podría averiguar sobre el espejo—Inquirió Hermione luego de un rato de silencio. Todas la miraron con una expresión idéntica de: ¿WTF?. —Bueno… ¿los magos no tenemos un olor que nos especifique?—Preguntó tímidamente ante la pequeña posibilidad.

—Sí—Respondió quedamente Sam. —Más allá de ese horrible olor a vampiro hay un toque de olorcito diferente y no es de humanos normales—Explicó olfateando muy bien.

—¿Nunca lo sintieron antes?—Preguntó ahora interesado Billy.

La manada se miró con su comunicación interna, sus miradas delataban algo y por una ley interna de su líder no dijeron nada.

—Tal vez—Respondió dudoso y poco convencido. —No estamos muy seguros—Reparó enseguida.

—¿Qué hacemos?—Preguntó la castaña a su amigo.

—Tú no puedes hacer nada ahora tienes que descansar—Intervino enseguida Sue conociéndolo.

—Yo me siento bien—Saltó mirándola desde su costado. —Podemos ver ahora si hay algún lugar mágico—Dijo convencido.

—No, Billy—Hermione le agarró una mano. —Hoy no, mañana. —Volteó hacia los chicos. —Buenos si los chicos están dispuestos a colaborar—Se redactó enseguida porque sin ellos no se guiaría.

—¿Bromeas? Va estar muy bueno, me anoto—Saltó enseguida entusiasmado Seth.

—Yo también me anoto—Secundó Paul.

—Y yo—Apoyó Jared.

—Cuenta con nosotros—Sam sobresaltó entre todos, sonriendo de lado.

Los adultos sonrieron ante el acuerdo. Hermione sonrió, la cosa pintaba buena. Los chicos de la manada estaban de su lado, la cosa no podía ir mejor. Solo faltaba poder descubrir aquel espejo y… esperar a que aparezca Jacob pronto.

* * *

—Alice.

La vampira volteó ante la llamada dudosa de su hermana Rosalie. La vampira de la moda había tenido una visión hace cuatro horas y se había desaparecido sin explicación solo con una sonrisa entre divertida y consternada. Esme y Carlisle le pidieron explicaciones a Edward ante la huida de Alice pero él solo dijo que estará bien.

Ahora ella volvía con… bueno algo grande y bien tapado por un trapo oscuro.

—¿Qué traes?—Preguntó finalmente la rubia.

—Es para Hermione—Dijo solamente.

—Lo viene queriendo hace bastante—Intervino la voz de Edward desde su cuarto para luego aparecer enseguida en la sala.

—¿Y qué es?—Preguntó la rubia.

—Hermione vendrá dentro de unos minutos y ya lo podrás ver—Mencionó sonriente la vampiresa.

Y en efecto se escuchó el motor de una camioneta. Los tres vampiros presentes se asomaron por la puerta, y en un segundo, se encontraban a su lado dos vampiros más. La castaña venía en compañía de Sam Uley, cosa que sorprendió a los vampiros.

—Gracias, Sam—Agradeció la bruja al bajarse de la camioneta.

—Mañana paso por tí—Le avisó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras para hacer abrazada enseguida por Jasper y despidió al licántropo con una mano.

—¿Por qué viniste con él?—Le preguntó posesivo y preocupado el rubio.

—Conocí a los de la manada, también en forma lobuna—Se deshizo del abrazo. —Y mañana quedamos para ver si encontramos un lugar donde haya magia u algo así—Explicó.

—¿Cómo?—Inquieron todos, menos Edward y Alice.

—Es larga historia—Mencionó entrando a la casa.

—Tenemos hasta mañana—Se encogió de hombros Rosalie.

La chica sonrió y volteó hacia cierta vampira.

—Alice.

—Ya me encargue—Y la vampira sacó detrás suyo algo grande tapado, le sacó el trapo viejo de encima y se vio una lechuza negra de corbata marrón claro y pintitas blancas en sus alas. —Es mensajera—Hermione abrió enorme la boca y se acercó hasta el animal que se mantenía inquieta. —Tuve una visión donde pensabas en una lechuza y decidí comprártela—Explicó.

—Gracias—La abrazó. —Enseguida vuelvo—Dijo y subió enseguida con la lechuza para darle de comer, además de ponerla segura ante los vampiros.

* * *

Cuando Hermione bajó, luego de bañarse y de alimentar su lechuza, se encontró ahora con Esme y Carlisle en compañía de todos sus hijos en la sala. Tenía a un lado suyo al espejo envuelto en un trapo. No se sentó como todos esperaron sino se quedó parada, dijo lo que ocurrió iba a llegar a lo más importante cuando…

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó Rosalie agarrando el objeto de su bolsillo y sacándolo de la bolsa, la miró interrogante pero Hermione agarró enseguida el espejo y se acercó hacia Carlisle.

—Necesito su ayuda, tengo que descubrir que es esto—Pidió agarrando con fuerza al espejo. Carlisle tomó el espejo y examinó sus dibujos. —¿Te suenan de algún lado?—Le preguntó con ojos grandes llenos de esperanza.

—Tal vez—Dudó. —Sé que los vi en algún lugar—Mencionó y desapareció enseguida hacia la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?—Le preguntó Esme.

Hermione se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

—Iba paseando con Seth en su forma lobuna y encontré el espejo, era obvio que era mágico solo lo vi y lo supe. Entonces lo lleve con Billy y ahí vio a su hermano y a Sirius y luego se desmayó—Contó ansiosa. —Hay espejos en donde tú puedes ver lo que más deseas en la vida, algo que puede llegar a pasar o cosas así por el estilo, también tu propia reflejo pero de versión diferente se dice que es tu "yo opuesto", hay varios modelos y…

—¿Y?

—Necesito saber sobre este porque yo vi lo que vio Billy y, por lo que leí en libros ya que dos personas no pueden ver lo mismo, es que podrían tener algo compartido.

—¿Cómo un nexo?—Aventuró Jasper.

—Sí, nexo, conexión, algo. Pero yo con Billy no tengo nada, no somos familiares. Y eso me da miedo—Confesó.

—Por eso quieres averiguarlo—Edward era el que tenía el mejor acceso a la mente de Hermione. —Te ayudaremos—Le aseguró enseguida.

—Ahora—Emmett tomó desprevenidamente a Hermione sentándola en sus hombros como si fuera una niña. —¡Todos a la biblioteca!—Gritó y apuntó hacia arriba hasta de desaparecer con la bruja.

El resto lo siguieron al acto. Tenían una nueva misión.

* * *

_Sirius:_

_ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Harry, Ron, Ginny y mis padres? Yo estoy muy bien, solo que los extraño mucho. Por favor escribe tan pronto te llegue la carta. Estoy hospedada, y no lo podrás creer, pero con vampiros. Si, son vampiros que se alimentan de sangre de animales así que no escandalices a la Orden, mejor dicho a Snape que me va dar terror que sea mi príncipe de armadura brillante jajajaja, en que vengan a rescatarme porque estoy completamente bien. ¿Cómo termine con ellos? Te contaré cuando nos encontremos o en otra carta. Mis vampiros rescatadores son los Cullen._

_Tengo que decirte que ya encontré a Billy pero no puedo irme porque Jacob anda por ahí desaparecido, es una historia algo larga así que contaré otro día. Envié esta carta pues necesito ayuda, no me paso nada, pero necesito descubrir varias cosas. Billy es un metamorfo, convertirse en hombre lobo en el momento que quisiera, por eso creían que eran animago. Su hijo se fugó hace poco tiempo como lobo. Es cierto son muy diferentes a Remus cuando están transformados, estos pueden controlarse son consciente de ellos mismos y son peludos, andan en cuatro patas como perfectos lobos, en cambio Remus solo se transforma las noches de luna llena y ellos no, cuando quieren se transforman. Billy está en sillas de ruedas hace años por diabetes. _

_Él es muy amable y sinceramente me tiene mucho cariño, como yo a él, por saber que yo le regresaré parte de su familia. Su infancia con los Black no fue tan mala, tu papá lo quería mucho y fue el primero que supo su secreto y lo guardo por el cariño que le tenía. Dijo que siempre fue muy bueno con él. Lo único malo fueron sus padres, el resto de sus primos y los tíos, lo trataban mal. Creo que eso mismo fue lo que hizo que los odiara pero ahora solo piensa en conocerte a ti y a Tonks. _

_Encontré hace unas cuantas horas cuando paseaba en el bosque con Seth, un chico de la manada que son metamorfos, y encontré un espejo dorado. Es mediado de contextura lisa y fuerte, tiene detalles florales pero sus hojas tiene unos símbolos raros, tal vez sea latín o celta y con eso una descripción en la parte de atrás, su mango también tiene símbolos. Por favor, investiga eso, porque Billy vio en el espejo a tu hermano y a ti, lo peor es que yo también pude verlo pero Sue, una amiga de él, no pudo. Si Billy pudo verlo es porque en realidad tiene magia porque Sue no pudo ver nada y es normal, ¿crees que yo pude verlo por ser simplemente una bruja? Porque conexión con tu familia no tengo y no se me ocurre otra cosa. También averigua todo lo que puedas de Billy porque aun no entiendo porque salió metamorfo ¿tuviste algún pariente lejano con el mismo linaje que él? Desde lo del espejo tengo muchas dudas y, creo para mí que tienes razón, Billy tiene magia pero tal vez sea muy débil. _

_Por favor averigüen los que le pedí y el otro papel es la descripción del espejo, en la próxima carta prometo una foto del espejo. Con mis amigos, si vampiros y lobos, averiguaremos lo que podemos. Cuiden mucho a mis padres y a los chicos. Espero terminar esto dentro de un mes y medio, Jacob está invitado dentro de dos semanas a un casamiento y hay esperanzas de que regrese a esa fecha porque la novia es muy importante para él. Saludos para todos, aunque la mitad no la recibirá._

_ Los quiere, Hermione._

_P/D: Hubiera enviado antes una carta pero ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es tener una lechuza en una casa de vampiros?_

_P/D1: ¿Crees que haya un acceso aquí en Forks o cerca de aquí a la magia hacia Londres? Los lobos olieron antes el olor que tengo yo, de mago._

La chica luego de releerla un poco satisfecha metió el papel junto con otro en una misma carta y se la tendió a su nueva lechuza. Era muy rara y hermosa, agradecía enormemente a Alice por el animal, le facilitaba la comunicación con Sirius y con sus amigos. Por fin no necesitaría retener mucho tiempo a Hedwing al estar incomoda con vampiros.

—Llévasela a Sirius Black—Le dijo antes de que su hermosa ave se fuera volando por los cielos de Forks para irse lejos, muy lejos.

—¡Hermione!—Escuchó la voz de Jasper llamándola. Entonces cerró la ventana y enseguida se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando apareció de pronto el vampiro. —¿A que no adivinas?

—¿Qué?—Preguntó inocentemente queriendo saber.

—Mañana iras de compras con Alice—Le anunció.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jasper y todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos cuando la chica gritó su gran desconecto, tal vez y hasta Harry la pudo haber escuchado.

* * *

¡Hello! Bueno ojala les haya gustado. Tarde mucho porque sinceramente estaba pensando en muchas cosas como seguir bien la historia, además vine bastante apretada con los estudios.

Lamento la tardanza espero que esto les alivie los nervios. Para el próximo no tardare demasiado. ¿Cómo serán las compras con Alice? ¿Qué será ese olor a mago que sintieron antes los chicos? ¿Encontraran magos en Forks?

No se preocupen tal vez falte poco para la llegada de Jake. Los quiero y dejen sus review que llegue a una alegría cuando abrí hoy y me encontré con 33 reviews. Adios :)


	11. De compras y expediciones

¡Holi, holi!

Y aquí el capítulo número diez. Una respuesta a un review que me dio mucha gracia… Jake no aparecerá en el último capítulo, la cosa es que lo adapto maso menos como en la peli, el apareció en la boda en esta historia también… maso menos. ¡Y ahí quedó la duda!

Bueno disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**De compras y expediciones**

—¡Vamos, chicas!—Las apuró Alice bajando del auto.

Bella y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de terror. La castaña pudo hacer que la futura esposa de Edward viniera con ellas así no poder estar sola con la maniática adictiva de la moda de Alice junto con las adorables Esme y Rosalie. Avanzaron las cinco mujeres por el centro comercial que estaba **bastante** lleno, Alice iba en la cabecilla con su caminata danzantica saltarín, como la nombro Hermione.

El gran barullo aturdió en los oídos de las humanas, aunque en los vampíricos se oía mejor, se vieron más acostumbradas y eso que eran las 10. Bella nunca se podría acostumbrar al ruido del centro comercial, nunca y bajo cualquiera circunstancia. Para Hermione fue la primera vez que entró allí, a pesar de que Alice le compró ropa, ella nunca estuvo presente y esa era su primera vez en Forks. Entraron en un local por órdenes de la Cullen danzante.

Había vestidos, miles y hermosos, de diferentes formas, colores, tamaños, etc. etc. Rosalie y Hermione estaban por comprar sus vestidos, aunque la última estaba convencida que con el azul que se probó ayer podría haber sido suficiente pero se negaron. Sí, incluso Bella se negó. Querían que ella tuviera su propio vestido perfecto.

—¿Enserio nadie puede escaparse de estas salidas o de Alice?—Les preguntó Hermione a las otras.

—No—Contestaron al unísono.

La castaña bufó y enseguida fue jalada por la pequeña Cullen. Cuando la soltó se encontró con la pelinegra con varios vestidos entre sus brazos, se los entregó con una sonrisa y la condujo al probador. Agarró el primer vestido. Era de un color rosa, se lo puso. Era de un tila fina y suave, las dos tiras se iban para su hombro izquierdo tenía un ajustado de brillos plateados abarcando desde debajo de su busto hasta su panza, el vestido terminaba por la mitad del muslo en formas suaves. Era suelto y le gustaba pero no mucho el color, era bastante chillón.

—¡Te queremos ver!—Exclamó Alice.

—¿Alice no hay de otro color? Es muy chillón—Le dijo la castaña saliendo del probador para que la vean.

—Si quieres llamar la atención va bien—Comentó un poco divertida Rosalie y Hermione hizo un puchero.

—No va, otro—Pidió con chasqueo de manos Alice.

Hermione tuvo que volver al probador y agarro el segundo vestido, un color azul caribeño. Era de un escote corazón, sin mangas con una flor, del mismo color del vestido, debajo del pecho derecho de donde caían unos voladitos hasta encima de la rodilla, donde terminaba el lindo vestido. Era precioso, pero siguió con otro vestido por pedido de Alice. El tercero era de un color verde caribeño, también hermoso, del lado izquierdo tenía una gruesa tira y del lado derecho era escote corazón, debajo del busto había una especie de obi con una flor plateada, era por encima de la rodilla. Probó otros más pero a esos no le gustaron a ella.

Mientras la pobre bruja seguía probándose vestidos por Alice las otras decidieron buscar vestidos, Bella en cambio, solo observaba los distintos modelos. Los vestidos sinceramente eran hermosos, al menos sus colores, pero sinceramente seguía sin meterse tanto en las cosas de la moda. Rosalie entró enseguida cuando Hermione se probó el último vestido que le había conseguido Alice. Cuando salió estaba un con vestido color crema muy clarito, strapless donde en la parte del busto era algo ceñido y justo debajo del mismo había una especie de cinto pero con el diseño del propio vestido con detalles en plateado y en su centro se encontraba una flor plateada muy linda. El vestido se ajustaba al perfecto cuerpo de la rubia dejando aún más hermoso y perfecta de lo que era, era un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

—¿Y qué tal?—Dio una vuelta dejando un buen protagonismo a su espalda.

—Te queda precioso—Anunció Esme con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Estás hermosa—Le dijo Alice.

—Perfecto—Dijeron al unísono la humana y la bruja.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, y un poco arrogante, se volvió a meter en el probador. Fueron a otra tienda en cuanto ni la bruja, Alice o Esme encontraran vestidos perfectos para ellas o tacones para todas, excepto y claro está, la novia. Bella solo miraba aburrida, su vestido de novias lo habían encargo un poco antes de viniera Hermione a sus vidas, y dentro de unos días lo tendría. Solo estaba allí para hacerle compañía a Hermione pues ni loca vendría en compañía de la pequeña Cullen cuando no le es obligatorio.

Estuvieron un tiempo más buscando cuando los estómagos humanos gruñeron de hambre, avergonzando de paso a sus dueñas, pausaron la búsqueda de vestidos perfectos para que las chicas comieran algo. Luego de que comieran algo siguieron en la búsqueda del vestido de Hermione, tal vez Esme, y del que pronto encontraría mejor Alice, y los zapatos Rosalie.

Entraron a otro local, el cual Alice arrastró a la castaña y a Bella a la fuerza. Bella no podría comprarse vestidos pero si alguna otra ropa ¡Y qué mejor estando Alice y en el mejor lugar con la mejor ropa! Bella se encarnizó enseguida con una chaqueta muy linda y se la compró, a pesar que a Alice no le gustaba.

—Enserio Bella tienes pésimo gusto ¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude?

—Porque no Alice, me gusta mi ropa, mi estilo—Contesto tranquilamente, por quien sabe cuanta vez.

—No me rendiré, yo sé Bella, algún día—Alzó su dedo y su cara fue bastante cómica. —Dejaras que te cambie—Finalizó con una rara sonrisa en su cara.

—Alice no creo que enfocándote en tener una visión sobre mí ante eso te ayude—Le espetó con tranquilidad y hasta pareciera que se le contagió de Edward. —Yo nunca lo voy a querer

Hermione y Esme sonrieron ante eso. Pasaron otro rato más paseando mientras Rosalie contaba a Hermione y a Bella, cuya relación era pasable, de las veces anteriores cuando Alice venía con todos ellos al completo, muchos antes de que conocieran a Bella, y lo difícil que fue cambiarle el estilo vaquero a Jasper.

—Puede que a Jasper le quede bien el atuendo y la tonadita eso pero cansaba y demasiado—Contó Rosalie recordando esa tapa insoportable de su hermano. —Solía siempre decir y actuar que montaba un caballo, nose era cansador pero divertido a la vez, hasta que Alice se pudrió y lo cambio—Hizo un gesto de triunfo muy impropio en ella pero algo que hizo recordar a Ron ante los ojos de la castaña.

—Pero por ahí le toca sus días de vaquero—Saltó Alice.

—¿Y cómo yo nunca lo vi?—Inquirió Hermione.

Y era cierto, Jasper y ella tenían una relación muy especial, eran grandes amigos pero no era lo mismo que con Edward o con Harry o Ron. La relación de amistad con varones sinceramente siempre son diferentes entre unos y otros pero eso es lo que les hacía especial.

—Tal vez porque está controlado y muy bien—Insinuó Esme, por raro que parezca, pícaramente.

Si pudiera hacerlo, Alice se hubiera sonrojado, pero en su lugar solo sonrió como ella sabe hacerlo. La castaña rio un poco ante la cara de la vampira y volteó hacia un lado. La cosa se iluminó y lo vio perfecto. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron cuando vio a esa prenda, tanto que pensó que brillaba como si fuera un regalo de Dios. No dudó un segundo, entró al local, lo tomo y ante la mirada sorprendida de las otras, se lo puso. Salió con una sonrisa e hizo un ademán de "¿Qué tal?"

—Hermione te queda precioso—Comentó Alice.

—Perfecto—Pronunciaron las otras tres.

El vestido era strapless de un color rojo muy hermoso y fuerte, se ajustaba hasta la cintura y luego tenía un poco de vuelvo en dos capas hasta la mitad del muslo, en la parte del busto era algo ceñido. Resaltaba la belleza de Hermione por más simple que sea el vestido, al igual que su piel blanca y su cabello castaño claro. Solo faltaban sus tacones y algunos accesorios.

Satisfecha entró al probador y se lo compró. Y ni bien salió ella vio que la matriarca Cullen entraba en el probador de a lado con dos vestidos en mano. Esme encontró su vestido de un color lila muy clarito de escote barco donde tenía encajes de florecillas, mangas 3/4 también con encajes en el final de la manga y del vestido, era un poquito ajustado y era hasta la rodilla. A ella le quedaba perfecto, le daba un aspecto muy angelical y apropiado para ella.

Cuando se dieron cuenta tuvieron que volver porque Hermione tenía que reunirse con los lobos. Cosa que molestaba a Rosalie y le extrañaba a Bella como tomó la cosa pero no parecía afectarles a Esme y Alice, a pesar de que esta no podía ver que le podría suceder. Bueno no eran que se iban, dejaba a Hermione, y Alice se internaría un rato más en el centro comercial, según ella: _"encontré los que nos falta"._ Nadie quiso preguntar nada más, ya lo verían.

* * *

La camioneta de Sam se asomó enseguida y se estacionó pegado a la casa. Hermione se levantó enseguida con una mochilita pequeña, a su lado, Edward, Jasper y Emmett se elevaron, tanto, que Sam pensó que eran sus guardaespaldas.

—Sam—Sonrió Hermione acercándose a él bajando las escaleras.

Uley le sonrió de lado y giró su rostro hacia los vampiros, asintió su cabeza hacia Edward.

—Cuídala mucho—Emmett se cruzó de brazos, aparentando ser más grande.

—No la traigas tarde—Habló Jasper serio.

—No la dejes hacer locuras—Y Edward saltó.

—Oh vamos—Hermione rodó los ojos. —Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

—Lo es—Intervino Jasper. —Estarás lejos de nosotros—Aclaró como lo más obvio.

—La protegeré—Prometió serio Sam hacia los tres vampiros celosos.

Edward asintió pues confiaba en Sam y más que iba con los demás chicos. Hermione iba a irse así nomas cuando enseguida fue alzada por Emmett. Sinceramente no creía como esos vampiros se volvieron celosos de ella, no le molestaba era como tener hermanos grandes pero… ¡que va! En ese momento si la molestaba, aunque también, le divertía.

—Sí que son celosos—Le murmuro divertido Sam cuando estuvieron en la camioneta.

—Si ¿Y los chicos?—Preguntó cuándo encendió la camioneta.

—Aquí—Volteó y se encontró con Seth, quien sonreía amistosamente, y Quil.

—No sabía que nos extrañaras tanto—Jugueteó Quil.

Hermione los miró y les sonrió.

—¿Y los demás?

—En la Push—Contestó Seth.

La camioneta se marchó enseguida y desde el lugar vampírico esperaron a que desaparecieran de su vista. La idea de todo está "investigación" era por diversas motivos; principalmente para encontrar el lugar de donde podría haber venido aquel espejo. El hecho de que los lobos hayan sentido antes el olor a mago era una pista importante y era su único punto a favor.

Su primera parada era más la zona descampada de la Push por donde encontraron al espejo, era investigar todo ese bosque y si no encontraban nada irían a la cuidad. Por el camino Hermione y Seth venían hablando y, de paso, la chica informaba sobre un poco más de la magia. Cuando llegaron a la Push se juntaron con los demás y se encaminaron enseguida hacia el bosque. Billy no podía estar con ellos en el bosque, todo por orden de Sam y el apoyo de Sue y Hermione, pero en cuanto tocará con la cuidad no habría inconvenientes.

Para su gran suerte tenían un hermoso día y siendo un horario un poquito y pasada del medio día la luz del sol que se filtraba por las hojas era un gran aliado. Los jóvenes con Paul, Jared y Quil como lobos, avanzaban lentamente, los transformados tenían en su olfato los precisos olores de Hermione y del espejo, se semejaban mucho pero no eran los mismos y fue una pista más. Tal vez… algún mago pasó por allí y dejo caer el espejo o quién sabe.

—Si fue un mago—Empezó la bruja a hablar, ella iba casi en el medio entre todos los jóvenes. —Debe tener su guarida por aquí, haber usado algo para llegar o no sé, hay varias opciones—Murmuró confundida.

—¿De qué forma podría llegar aquí?—Inquirió Sam.

—Al igual que yo, por traslador—Le contestó al mirarlo un segundo y luego volvió a fijarse por su camino. —En un traslador vos hechizas a dónde quieres ir porque también puedes irte a cualquier parte del mundo incluso en el océano—Explicó.

—Seth—Llamó el líder.

—Falta poco, ya casi llegamos—Se apresuró a decir.

Caminaron un poco más cuando el lugar se le hizo más conocido a Hermione; el clarito donde encontró el espejo. Tal vez ella no recordará con exactitud el lugar pero Seth sí, él vivía allí y su sentido lobuno lo ayudaba mejor, aun sentía el aroma de ayer. Pararon allí y observaron el lugar como si del cielo o de los costados brotara la verdad.

—Era aquí—Señaló Seth y enseguida Paul se fue hacia ese lugar a olfatear. —¿Y?

El lobo se volvió hacia el líder y buscó un lugarcito cerca de él. Hermione se sentía excluida en ese momento, muy excluida. Era la única que no estaba comunicada en ese instante. Sam ensombreció el ceño y observó a la bruja.

—No sintió nada. Debe estar hace mucho tiempo como para no oler absolutamente nada—Le comunicó.

La chica miró hacia un lado, decepcionada. Había tenido una esperanza que cayera hace poco eso, y de haberlo sido, muchas ideas ocurrían por su cabeza, muchísimas.

—¿Y ahora?—Cuestionó Embry.

—Buscaremos en el bosque… si el mago no está, mago está o no esta ¿Dónde estará el mago?

Si ahí supo Sam de donde dijo Edward que Hermione no hiciera, o dijera, alguna locura. Pero era obvio que nadie pudo evitar reír, incluso Leah que sonrió.

—Para hacerlo más rápido nos convertiremos, todos olerán a Hermione y al espejo, y buscaremos por caminos diferentes—Ordenó el líder. —Hermione tu irás conmigo—Le avisó y la chica asintió.

Y así, los que faltaron se transformaron e hicieron lo ordeno. La pobre castaña se sintió rara al ser olfateada por los lobos pero se sintió más reconfortante cuando cada uno se fue por su lado. Subió al lomo del gran animal negro y se prendió fuerte, era mucho más grande que Seth, incluso, un poco más gordo. Pero sintió cuando volvió a sentir el viento en su cara pero como Sam corría más fuerte decidió agacharse un poco más para que el viento no le pegara tan fuerte.

Pasaba las cosas muy rápido. Eso no le importaba solo quería encontrar al mago o incluso un lugar mágico y ya con el olor identificado sería sencillo. Cada uno de los lobos iban concentrados en su olfato, con ese aroma especifico de un mago nada podía hacerlo confundir junto con el aroma de la bruja o de la que desprendía la naturaleza.

Miles de cosas pasaba por la mente de Hermione, las posibilidades. Eran muchas pero solo algunas quedarían y marcaría una sola dirección. Era tan diferente ahora; siempre estuvo acompañada de Harry y Ron y los libros, tenía apoyo y fuentes, esta vez sus apoyos era diferentes y no tenía fuentes, solo ideas y formas de poder conseguirlo. Bruscamente giró hacia un lado y se prendió más fuerte, Sam emitió algo parecido a un aullido bajo, como una disculpa.

.

.

Tierra, pasto, arbustos, frutas, animales. Olores, aromas, presencias. Y ahí, una señal del olor. Leve pero se sentía, era ese olor. Inmediatamente giró para un lado y apresuró su marcha. Para su suerte el olor incrementó un poco, no se guiaba por el aire, sino por la tierra. Tal vez no fue hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

A lo lejos divisó algo levándose a pocos metros más del suelo de un color muy estratégico, si no fuera por sus sentidos, nunca lo hubiera visto pero el olor lo delataba, poco como siempre. Estaba a solo metros y con el aspecto arruinado parecía nunca habitado.

.

.

Un aullido se escuchó desde lejos. En distintas direcciones los lobos tomaron una ruta diferente y se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde fue el llamado. Hermione escuchó el aullido, a pesar de que no sabía quién pudo haber sido, era una señal. Su corazón palpitó más fuerte con una sensación inquietante en su interior ¿Qué habría encontrado? ¿Qué habría pasado? No le quedaba más que esperar a llegar al lugar, hubiera deseado ir con Leah, según Seth, ella era la más rápida. Desde su lugar miró la cabeza enorme de Sam, sabía de su comunicación y que podía ver lo que un miembro veía o pensaba ¿Qué estaría viendo Sam ahora?

.

.

Una casa de piedra de menor tamaño donde las enredaderas la tapaba tan bien, ubicada entre grandes árboles y pegada en la parte de atrás, por raro que parezca, piedras grandes y en la zona eran las únicas, pero estaba absolutamente bien camuflada. Se bajó del lomo del Uley y se encaminó hacia Embry, quien habría sido el llamador, lo miró a él y este con su hocico le tocó el brazo incitándola a que entrará.

Miró primero al Uley y con un asentimiento de cabeza compartido, se acercó con varita en mano hacia la casita. Atrás suyo estaban los lobos, por cualquier cosa. Intentó abrir la puerta a la manera normal pero no pudo llegar. Había como algo obstaculizándolo.

—¡Finite Incantatem!

Lo "que bloqueaba" se desvaneció y ni siquiera se arrimó a la puerta cuando se abrió sola. Había oscuridad en el interior.

—¡Lumus!

Avanzó dentro de la casa muy lentamente y descubrió un espacio chiquito, sin ventanas, con pocas cosas y muy abandonado. La puerta no era muy chica por lo cual algunos lobos, Sam, Jared y Leah, pasaron muy bien. Solo había una pequeña mesa con dos taburetes, una cama de muy mal estado. La vegetación había trepado por las paredes y por el poco inmobiliario, había mucho olor a humedad, ha cerrado, o eso al menos percibía la bruja.

—¿Sienten algo?—Preguntó hacia los que estaban en el interior.

Ellos afirmaron. Sam se acercó hacia la cama y olfateo, era el único lugar de donde provenía el olor específico aunque estuviera acompañado de los fuertes aromas del cerrado, humedad y hierbas. Miró a su equipo mientras Hermione inspeccionaba mejor el lugar, lanzó otro hechizo pero no encontró nada más.

—"_El olor es débil incluso en donde estuvo hospedado"—_Empezó el líder. —_"Sepárense de a dos a ver si lo sienten por otras zonas, se nota que fueron tres tipos. Seth tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione, los demás ¡Vayan!"—_Ordenó.

Los demás obedecieron y se fueron enseguida. Seth volteó hacia un costado y supo que ella encontró algo, se le acercó.

—Es una pista—Le dijo pero él ni entendía en que. —Solo algunos tienen esto—Arrugó el papel en sus manos y lo puso dentro de un bolsillo oculto de su mochila.

Se acercó hacia el Uley y junto con Seth emprendieron camino hacia el noroeste. Tenía mala suerte en no desarrollar bien la Legeremancia, y recién ahí, le cabía la duda se funcionaría con los lobos en este caso. Era obvio que ellos sintieron olor sino no debería estar buscando pero la incertidumbre seguía allí, ella era la incomunicada cuando más necesitaba las respuestas menos le era posible. Desde su postura observó a Seth a una distancia pequeña cerca de ella y luego al lomo del Uley. Al menos contaba con su apoyo, era un gran alivio y sin dudas le ayudaría mejor con esta misión.

* * *

Fue una lástima descubrir que el rastro se terminó así como así, en todos lados, aun cuando los lobos buscaron hasta el límite que podían. Aun cuando pidieron una ayuda a los Cullen que afirmaron que no sintieron nada, que ese olor, solo lo sienten con Hermione y que nunca antes lo habrían sentido. Eso generó mucho más intrigas. Había tantas razones que la pobre bruja pensó a cuestionar que aquel mago sabía más de lo que ellos imaginaban nade podría explicar cómo termina justo el rastro en la zona límite con los vampiros, en las otras direcciones, desaparece de la nada, incluso, se utilizó un hechizo si no ocultó su identidad pero nada. Solo se había esfumado.

Otra pista era que fue hace poco, tal vez diminutos meses, un olor no perdura muchos años en el mismo sitio, excepto en el caso de la casa encerrada. La casa era muy encerrada y totalmente abandonada como para ser que ese mago haya estado ahí, tendría que ser otra cosa, otro motivo. Y como todo mago… debe tener sus razones y formas de llegar.

La pobre mente de Hermione estaba que volaba mientras iba en la camioneta acompañada de Billy, Sue, Seth, Leah y el conductor Sam. Su destino: centro. Pues como en Londres hay un lugar secretos para entrar al mundo mágico ¿Por qué no lo habría en Forks? En todos los lugares del mundo hay magos, hay magia y sus lugares específicos. ¿En qué parte del mundo mágico aparecerían? ¿Encontraran ese lugar?

—Hermione.

La chica despertó de su trance y se bajó de la camioneta. No sabían dónde empezar, aunque Forks fuera chiquito, así que uno grupo está en la entrada, otro en la salida y ellos en el centro. Después de todo con la magia nada es predecible y es todo posible. Aun en sus aspectos humanos iban conscientes de lo que buscaban cuando encontraron muchos más olores que en el bosque.

—¿Por dónde?—Inquirió Billy mientras Sue lo llevaba.

A Hermione le pareció tierno ver arrugar la nariz a los dos lobos, les hizo recordar a un conejito. Luego de un rato de estar caminando lentamente mientras ella y los adultos hablaban cualquier tema para disimular, los chicos indicaron hacia el sureste. Estuvieron caminando por muy poco, solo que daban muchas vueltas. Llegaron a un barcito y bajaron las escaleras que estaban cercas, terminaron en un callejón sin salida para su mano este.

—Acá termina el olor—Anunció Sam como derrotado.

Entre todos se miraron y no pudieron creerlo, bueno no todos.

—¿Cómo que aquí? ¿Se esfumó así nomás?—Saltó Sue sorprendida.

—Eso es lo que pasa con los magos, se esfuman—Bramó Leah.

Ella estaba podrida desde el bosque tuvo que aguantarse ese olor y la estúpida expedición. Su madre la miró mal pues todos captaron el odio en su voz, además de la mirada hacia la castaña. Pero esta no prestó atención y observó hacia su costado donde estaba la pared que los dejaba sin salida, tenía una idea. Volvió a mirar al grupo y pensó que haría lo mejor.

—¿En aquella salida termina el olor?—Preguntó señalando el lugar.

Seth y Sam fueron los únicos que le respondieron afirmativamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Le preguntó Billy.

—A preguntarle a los demás tal vez tengan un mejor rastro—Señalo la castaña con tal de salir de allí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a marchar, volvieron a subir las escaleras, donde Billy fue por un camino liso de suerte, cuando subieron se encontraron con los demás.

—¿Encontraron algo?—Preguntó Paul a penas los vio. —Nuestro olor va por aquí.

—El nuestro también—Secundó Jared.

—Los tres olores terminan en un callejón sin salida—Les informó Sam.

Los que recién llegaron se miraron pero no tuvieron más remedio que volver con los demás, pues así le ordenaron Sam y Hermione. No había más que hacer, pensaron todos. Se había esfumado otra vez.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar algo de mí pasado—Confesó Billy cuando estaban en la camioneta en camino vuelta a casa.

Todos comprendían a Billy pero había una persona que eso le quedó marcado cuando escuchó esa frase, volvería, tenía que hacerlo. Y lo haría por Billy. Volteó a verlo y le sonrió enviándole fuerzas.

* * *

Se acomodó mejor su capa negra y se colocó la capucha. No importa que tan arriesgado le sería eso pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que tener todo preparado para cualquier cosa. Hoy tal vez vaya sin compañía pero otro día regresaría con ayuda y, que mejor, analizando la zona primero. Era madrugada casi, media noche seguro, que importaba ella debía salir.

Se dio unos cuantos hechizos y salió libremente por la puerta, hoy sus queridos amigos salieron de caza y no tendría problemas, además ya había advertido a cierta persona que se haga su cómplice y tuve efectos muy buenos. Nunca antes había hecho una aparición pero vio un momento adecuado para probar ahora, agradeció enormemente haber leído libros de apariciones ese año, tenía que ponerlo en práctica hoy.

Pensó concretamente en ese lugar dejando todo en blanco. Concentración, concentración y relajación. No sintió el suelo, estaba viajando de forma brusca y cuando se dio cuenta aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo, cayó de rodillas y al sentirse tan mal tuvo la sensación de vomitar pero no lo hizo. Se levantó aun algo mareada pero se recompuso exitosamente, se fijó el lugar en donde estaba.

El callejón, otra vez. Lo logró ¡lo había logrado! Podría estar saltando de alegría pero no lo haría, esto era serio. Había poca iluminación y notó lo terrorífico que se veía en comparación de la mañana. Caminó enseguida hacia la pared, se fijó si no había alguna sombra de un pillo y tocó determinados ladrillos con su varita, los cuales empezaron a moverse y abrir la pared por completo. No nadie en ningún de los lugares y se adentró enseguida en el mundo mágico.

Cuando pasó sintió frio y agradecía haberse abrigado bien pero aun así le pegada en su mentón y mejillas. El lugar era deshabitado y honestamente no sabía si era muy cercano a Hogsmeade o el Callejón Diagon pero algo le decía que sí, era obvio que no convenía que estuviera allí pero debía saber a donde llevaba esto si sus sospechas eran acertadas. Aquel papel que encontró le había dado una señal de que clase de mago era, de que bando pero no de que familia.

A pesar de que no había nadie en la calle en aquellas tiendas, supuso ella, estaban luces prendidas y notó que había una pastelería a lado de ella. Entonces vio gente salir de una tienda cercana, instantáneamente se introdujo en un hueco entre dos casillas altas y acomodó aún más su capucha. Ese lugar no era seguro sin idea de saber en dónde estaba, lo mejor era esconderse y prevenir.

No entendió mucho lo que dijeron pero sus voces eran rasposas y frías, los escuchó alejarse y espió: logró ver cuando desaparecieron en humo negro. Eso le dio mala espina, muy mala. A pasos rápidos se fue caminando por donde menos podía darle la luz, no se preocupaba por sus pisadas pues tenía silenciador, se sintió estúpidamente como un celular en ese sentido. Cuando pudo doblar una segunda vez a la derecha se encontró con un lugar conocido: el Callejón Diagon.

Un poco más motivada notó que había un poco más de gente en este callejón, no conocía a ninguno pero algo en su interior la llenaba al saber que estaba de vuelta en su mundo. Ahora tenía otro lugar en mente y decidió concentrarse allí: Grimmauld Place, 12.

* * *

¿Intriga? ¿Duda? ¿Qué pasará? Lamentó si querían diversión con Alice pero me concentré mucho más con la misión de encontrar a los correspondientes de los olores, son tres ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Y que pasara ahora con Hermione? La cosa esta buena incluso para mí que aun veo que hago con esta historia.

Y les aviso para los que les guste Naruto tengo una historia: Unmei no Kizuna, fue mi primera idea y anda abandonada a ver si a alguien le gusta y le pega un vistazos, desde ya gracias.

Cuídense y dejen sus reviews. Los quiero (:


End file.
